Dark Amnesia: The Tale of Apli
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: A girl named Apli has no memory of her past once so ever. Her tale takes her on a dark journey through pain and suffering as she tries to remember what has happened in the past. What will she find? And why is everyone against her? Yuri. OC's Closed!
1. Amnesia

**Angel: Hey! What? Oh you expect me to be working on my other stories? Hmm about that, let me explain. The EWA series is in a rut, I have all the ideas I want to do, the problem is… I just don't know how they'll flow. I am not really sure how to continue to be honest. Don't worry, it will still go, I just… don't know when or where I'll update it…**

**One weird band of Heroes? Oh I am still working on it. That one is going smoothly. Chapter 6 is almost done! **

**Now about this story, I really wanted to get this story out. It was in my mind for a while and I thought, "Why the hell not?" So I made it reality! What is it about? Eh just read on. This story is not like the others I made. This is really dark and complex. Sure it don't look that way when you first read it, but it will get that way as time goes on. **

**Warning: Now, this should be a no brainer, there will ALWAYS be Yuri or girl on girl action in any of my stories. I am the only one that has the guts to do Yuri on this site and succeed. Well there was an author that did a Yuri story before I did… too bad she didn't update… I really wanted that story updated. Now read on if you like or don't care if there is Yuri. If you hate it… then why are you here?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A creepy looking castle stood over a nearly deserted village on a small world in the Spiral. It was dark and menacing. The weather was quite fitting as there were thunderstorms and the like. Inside the very top of the castle, is a small bedroom that looked like it was for a girl. In fact, this is a room for a particular girl in question.

Sleeping on the bed was a red haired girl in her early teens. She looked quite peaceful in her slumber. Lightning flashed near the window of her room and she awoke with a startle. The red head sat up and placed a hand on her head, feeling a slight headache for whatever reason.

"Oh my head hurts…" She looked around the room, not finding anything relatively familiar. "W-Where am I? Is this my room..?"

Examining the room closer, there was a small closet, a desk with a lantern, a cuckoo clock on the wall, a few unfamiliar pictures hanging on the wall, a mirror right by the door, and a couple of teddy bears in the corner of the room. The walls were pink, just right for any normal girl.

"I… guess this IS my room… or perhaps not?" She groaned in pain and held her head with her right hand. Once the pain subsided, she looked at her hand and sees that her entire hand is covered in blood… well it is dry.

"Is this my blood...?" She checked under her pink shirt, skirt, and all over herself to see if there were any wounds on her body. She found none. Finding it strange, she got up from the bed, wondering why she has blood on her hand.

"If this isn't my blood… then whose is it? Why can't I remember anything?" She tried to think back to whatever happened in the past but everything was all fuzzy, the only thing she can remember is her name.

"My memory is so fuzzy… my name is… Apli. That's the extent of what I remember… Do I have some sort of Amnesia?" She pondered to herself. Apli walked over to the desk and finds a single piece of paper lying on it. Picking it up, she began to read the contents.

_Dear Apli,_

_11. 9. 12. 12. ... 13. 5. 18. 12. 5._

Apli stopped reading there for just a second. Ignoring the fact that this was a letter to her for just a moment and noticed that there was smudges on a sentence that made it completely unreadable. Someone or perhaps her, since she can't remember anything beyond her name, must have done this. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to read the rest of the letter.

_Find 13. 1. 5. 12. _

_Your Former self, _

_-Apli_

…Was this some sort of letter to herself reminding her to do something from the past? Even so… what did it mean? What do these numbers mean? The only thing she could understand is that she has to 'find' something or someone…

Not quite sure what to make of those numbers, she shoved the letter into her breast pocket, figuring what it means at a later time. Right now she has to figure out where she is and why she is here. Apli doesn't think this is her home… or room. Even if it was, nothing seems to be triggering anything in her memory.

Walking over to a picture frame on the wall, she began to examine it. In the picture there was a rather old looking man in what looked to be wizard like robes. He had gray hair and a large beard. Also has this monocle on one of his eyes. She can quite put her finger on it, but something about him seems almost… nerve wrecking and filled her with this pure anger. She can't figure out why. The other pictures near it didn't catch her eye; they were just there for decoration she assumes.

"…" Apli decided not think much about the picture and headed over to the door. Her hand went to turn the knob, but it appeared to be locked from the outside for whatever reason. Muttering to herself, she looked around the room to see if there is another way out. The window was the only means of escape… if she was willing to risk plummeting to her death.

"There has to be another way out of here…" She turned her attention to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Brown eyes stared back at her through the mirror. Apli looked very pretty and very pinkish. Her shirt, skirt, socks and shoes were pretty much pink with some white.

"I look good… but… these clothes are bit much…" Apli didn't really like the clothes. She could always check the closet to see if there is any clothes she could wear… but her first priority is to find a way out, figure out what that letter she sent to herself meant and where she was exactly.

The castle began to shake a bit, making everything in the room vibrate a bit. Apli fell down on her butt as the castle started to settle. The mirror crashed to the floor as everything went still. Glass shards scattered across the floor and almost cutting Apli's bare legs.

"…Note to self… this place will shake at times…" She looked to where the mirror had been and there appeared to be a safe. Curious, she got up from the floor and walked over to it. Apli wanted to see what was in the safe.

Placing her ear onto the safe, she began to see if she can unlock the safe. Right…left…right… PING! The door to the safe unlocked and opened up. Inside was some sort of case with a lock on it. Apli pulled it out to thoroughly examine it.

"A small brown case… with a lock… I wonder what's inside." Curious, she began to shake it a little bit. She hears the sounds of cards inside it.

"Cards? What are cards doing in a safe? Are they just playing cards? Or maybe collector cards…?" Not sure what to make of the cards in this case with a lock, she decided to place it in her belt buckle. Odd place to put it, but it is not like her skirt has pockets.

She now had a lot of things to do. Apli took a mental note of what she needed to do.

-Find a way out

-Find the key to the case of the cards of some sort

-Figure out what the letter she sent to herself meant and why.

-Figure out where she is and how.

-Find out why there is blood that is not hers on her hand.

-Possibly figure out who the old man in the picture was? Something about him filled her with anger and other emotions.

"I got a lot of work to do… ugh, I hate not remembering things, being an amnesiac stinks… but… how did I get it?" Shaking that thought for a later time, she had to find a way out.

While she looked around the room, a mysterious dark figure was looking at her from the window. Red eyes followed the movement of the girl. With a snort, the figure moved away from the window and flew off in the distance.

"The Dark Princess has awoken from her slumber… I should alert the master about this matter."

Apli looked in the closet to see if there was some sort of secret passage way out of here… there was none. There were just lots and lots of hangers to put clothes on in the closet. No trap doors or anything of that nature. Slamming the closet closed out of frustration, she turned towards the bed she was sleeping on before.

She kneeled down and looked under the bed. To her pleasant surprise, she found a silver key… and a small trap door that looked like it can barely fit her small frame. Reaching underneath the bed, she pulled out the silver key.

"Now, let's see if it is the key for this case of cards…" Pulling the case in question out of her belt buckle, she examined the lock and looked back at the key she acquired. They looked like they could fit perfectly.

Apli inserted the key into the lock. It was a perfect fit. Her hands trembled in anticipation of what kind of cards were inside. If the cards were kept in a safe, they must be important.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the key and the lid of the case flew open to reveal a deck of cards with a spiral like design on the back of them. Intrigued, she lifted the deck of cards and went through them, her eyes closely examining each of them.

"…these are no ordinary cards…" Apli was staring at pictures of what looked like Dinosaurs in the cards. Each card had a number in the corner and a symbol of a bone. There also appeared to be a percent digit in every card too; either it was 100 percent, 80 percent, or even 90 percent.

_Why do I get the feeling that these cards belonged to me…? They feel so… right in my hands… Should I just take them? I don't even know what they are for… _Apli placed the cards back neatly into the case and slammed it shut. She might as well take them; there was no harm in it.

She placed the key in her breast pocket and looked at the bed once more. "Right, I should move this bed and get the hella out of here!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the office located in the center of Wizard City, was Merle Ambrose. He appeared to be working on a couple of documents. It was night time and all was quiet except the scribbling of his pen against the paper.

"So much paper work… but I got to finish these by tomorrow night. I got other matters to finish…" He sighed as he continued working. Scribble, scribble, scribble, he went. The amount of papers he had to do seem almost endless.

The front door of his office creaked open and a young blonde female peeked in. Her bright blue eyes stared at Ambrose working at his desk. Ambrose did not hear her enter it seems as he continued scribbling down on his documents.

Without making too much noise, she entered the office and softly closed the door behind her. She slowly walked over to Ambrose, her blue night gown moving gracefully with her. Ambrose still did not notice her presence. So absorbed he was in his work.

The young female cleared her throat. Ambrose looked up with the one eye that wasn't covered with a monocle. He smiled, seeing who had entered his office. He placed his pen down and gave her his full attention.

"Ah, well if it isn't my good student, Emmaline Blossom. What brings you here at this time of night?" Ambrose asked, getting up from his chair to stand toe to toe with her. She was just about as tall as he was. Oh how fast his students grow.

"I just got this weird feeling…" Emmaline responded with a sigh, "My girlfriend Brooke felt it too…" She paused, not sure how to tell him about the strange feelings and sensations she was getting all of a sudden.

"Ok?" Ambrose wasn't sure what his student was getting at. Was there something bad? Was there something amiss? He clasped his hands together under his chin as he waited for her to continue and tell him about this, "weird feeling"

"It just happened like 15 minutes ago and I can't get it out of my system but… I-I think… she has awakened…" Emmaline finally finished.

Ambrose stood there, quite shocked. He was sure they'd never see the likes of her again. That girl was nothing but trouble to them and the rest of the Spiral.

"No… I thought she was gone for good…" Ambrose said. He held his hand with both hands, walking around the room in fear and shock. Not today! Not now of all times!

"She was bound to awake, Ambrose…" Emmaline didn't like the thought of her sworn enemy returning either, but it was inevitable, she knew that she would not sleep forever. However, she'll do anything in her power to make sure she'll sleep for good.

"We can't have her around here!" Ambrose grabbed Emmaline's shoulders and shook her, "Young wizard, please head out and find her! If you defeated her once, I am sure you can do it again!" He was desperate. That girl was dangerous. She being up and about will spell doom for him and all the others.

"I will tomorrow morning…" Emmaline promised before walking out of the office and out of sight. Ambrose took a deep breath and summoned his staff into his right hand. There was no time for paper work. Danger is afoot.

"I'll worry about paper work later; right now I need to alert the other 6 members of the council."

XXXXXXXX

Apli walked through the small passage way the trap door lead to. She had the lantern from the desk in her hands to light the way. The passage way was filled with growing plants and had this horrid stench that smelt like rotten eggs. Apli was holding her breath, trying not to breathe in that smell.

_Ugh… I hope I can find my way out of here soon. Blech._

Stomp, stomp, stomp. Apli looked up. There appeared to be someone moving above her. Stomp, stomp, stomp. And they were pretty loud. Who the hell walks around that loudly? She listened closely and can hear the whispering of a young feminine voice.

"Where is she? I've been looking for her for over a year now! Please be here! This is the only place I haven't looked!" said a heavenly female voice.

Apli could have sworn she recognized the voice. Her heart was now fluttering for whatever reason. She felt all warm now… but she was drawing a blank of who that person could be. She wished she remembered.

There was a trap door just above her, probably leading into the room where the girl's voice was. Gently lifting the trap door open, she peeked into the room and looked around. The room was relatively small with creepy paintings hanging on the walls. Her eyes stopped at the sight of the beautiful girl right by the door.

She had long black hair, charming emerald green eyes, skin so pale, and lips red like the rose. She had like the perfect frame. This girl wore this ethereal like blue dress that fit her in all the right places. Apli gulped and felt like melting. This girl made her heart soar… but still she couldn't figure out who she was. She was so familiar! Why can't she remember?

The girl felt a familiar presence and looked in the direction of where Apli was. Her eyes were lit with joy and she hastily made her way over to her.

Apli squeaked as she was picked up and was hugged very tightly to the point where she was choking and not breathing. This girl was small, but man was she strong. Her face was red like a tomato as this girl kept on hugging her.

"APLI! Oh I missed you so much!" The beautiful girl gushed, never wanting to let go of her. Apli felt like passing out if she held her any longer.

"Um… could you let go? I am not breathing here…" The girl blushed and let go of her. "Sowwy, I don't know my own strength at times…" Apli waved it off as she tried to let the oxygen flow through her body by breathing.

"It's ok…" Apli looked at the girl in front of her and really tried hard to see if she could remember her. Nothing came up; all was but a mere blur to her. This girl must be really important to her… but her memory isn't triggering anything. Apli really didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings by not knowing her as it seems they have history together.

"Um… sorry to ask but… who are you?" Apli watched as the girl's smile faltered. Her heart broke seeing this. She shouldn't have asked and just went with the flow. How stupid of her.

"You mean… you don't remember me? It's me… Alice…" The girl looked like she was about to cry. Apli felt really guilty now. She felt like crying herself.

"I'm sorry… I… just don't remember you…" Apli saw the tears running down Alice's face. "But… you do look familiar!" She hastily added, hoping that will ease the hurt a little bit, "My heart seems to remember you but… my brain… can't figure out who you are…"

Alice wiped her face with her arm, trying to stop crying. "Apli… what happened to you… what made you forget me?" The tears kept coming, streaming down her eyes to the cold floor. Apli wished she knew that answer. She felt very sad, hurting this girl that seemed to be so important to her.

"I wish I knew… I can't seem to remember anything but my name really." Apli watched as Alice kept on crying. Each tear that flowed from her eyes broke her heart bit by bit. She couldn't stand watching her cry.

"I spent all this time… looking for you… and now that I found you… you don't even me remember me…" Alice sobbed. She walked around Apli and opened the door out of the room, "I… I need to be alone!" She ran out the door, her cries echoed throughout the castle, leaving a saddened and confused Apli.

"Oh lord… what has happened to me?" Apli asked as she looked up to the ceiling, a single tear falling down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A mysterious tall man walked around a cathedral of some sorts. His body was covered by the shadows, concealing his identity. He suddenly stopped in place as he heard the familiar noise of one of his minions. A dark owl with red like eyes flew in and landed on his shoulder. The man's eyes looked at the owl.

"What news do you bring?" The man asked. The owl whispered the news into his ear. He listened and listened and then there was a hint of a smirk upon his face.

"Oh? So my favorite pupil has awakened? My, my, I suppose the time has come at last…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Heheh. I know what you are all thinking. Yes, Emmaline is indeed Emma, but she is not the main character here, consider her as a sort of an enemy to Apli. Why did I include her? Well Emma is basically a staple character in whatever story I write. I am way too attached to her to get rid of her.**

**This really isn't a wizard saves the Spiral story at all. Without spoiling much of the story, Apli isn't a heroine, let's just say that. **

**OC's? Yes I will accept them. I don't know when I'll update. I never know when I will update. I can't promise anything. Please fill out this form if you want in. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Secondary School:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Others: (Basically anything that I NEED to know about your OC)**

**EDIT 9/21/12: Apli's Team is Full. Anymore OC's will be added to Emmaline's Team. No exceptions. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	2. What is my past?

**Angel: Hey. Well I got this chapter ready to go. As of now, I am in College. You all know what that means as it does make me more busy than usual. Of course I will still try and upload chapters on my free time, but I can't guarantee how fast I will update them. Be patient. Don't just spam my inbox with messages telling me to hurry up. If you do so, I'll block you on the spot and if you have an OC, I'll kill them off. Are we clear? Good. **

**Now, that aside, please enjoy. All OC's submitted will be shown in the next chapter. If you submitted early, you are in. First come, first serve rule! This chapter isn't dark, but I assure you it will get pretty dark later. I suggest not reading any of the dark material at night though. However, that's not until later, so enjoy the calm atmosphere now… while it lasts…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. All other OC's belong to their respective owners. KingsIsle owns Wizard101, not me. **

**AAAAAAA**

Emmaline walked into her house and shut the door behind her. She let out a huge sigh and headed into the living room. Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching TV. It appeared to be an anime show called, "Yuru Yuri".

Sensing her presence, Brooke turned her head to her. The brunette grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, giving Emmaline her full attention. Wordlessly, she patted the spot next to her, signaling her to come over and sit next to her. She obliged to do so.

"So… it's true… isn't it?" Brooke asked, concern dripping from her voice. Emmaline tried to make herself comfortable on the couch before responding to Brooke's question.

"Yes… Apli is awake… after over a year…" She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin as if in thought. Closing her eyes, she wonders if she could bring Apli into an internal slumber so the Spiral can be safe from her dangerous ways.

"Apli is a dangerous girl… we barely managed to defeat her last time… but… can we be able to do it again..?" Emmaline asked, looking at her girlfriend as if waiting for an answer from her.

Brooke gave her a warm smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Of course! If we can do it once, we can surely do it again! You just got to believe is all." She reassured her, hoping to ease Emmaline's nervousness and doubts. The blonde let out a sigh and nodded slowly.

"I guess we need to call the other members of our gang then…" Emmaline got up from the couch and headed over to the home phone on a desk nearby. She could just whisper to them with magic… but she really didn't want to waste energy doing that.

Looking at the list of phone numbers they written down, she searched for her sister's phone number. Upon finding it on the middle row of the list, she punched in the numbers and called. Ring, ring, ring… the line went and then the sound of her sister picking up.

"H-" A hiccup was heard and she rolled her eyes. She would at this time of night, she thought.

"Hello?" answered an obviously drunk female. The sounds of people wooping and hollering were heard in the background. There was also loud music… horrible music at least in Emmaline's ears.

"Annamile, why the hell are you having a party right now?" She asked, clearly annoyed at her sister's antics and foolishness. There is no limit to this girl's energetic, silly, and annoying actions. She wonders how the hell they are even related to one another.

"Give me a break, sis… Parties are great! You should have been here! What a wild party!" Anna answered loudly to the point where Emmaline had to pull the phone away from her ear. Rolling her eyes at that, she needed to tell her the news.

"So uh… what are you calling for...? Other than to check up on me of course…" Annamile asked groggily, wanting to get back to the party at hand.

"Are the other members of our gang in your house?" asked Emmaline

"Uh… yeah… they are here… somewhere…" She replied all drunk like, almost seems ready to pass out even. Another hiccup was heard and the sounds of a chair being moved. The blonde suspected she was sitting down.

"Tell them to meet us here at my house tomorrow morning! Apli has awoken from her slumber!" Emmaline practically yelled at her.

"W-Wait! What?!" Annamile shouted, shocked beyond belief. So shocked it pretty much made her sober a bit and become serious. "You serious?! Apli is awake?!" She didn't want to believe it. There was no way she wanted to believe it.

"Yes! Now, go tell them! Over and out!" Emmaline hung up the phone before her sister had the chance to respond. Putting her hands on the very tall desk, she sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"We got another long and dangerous job to do…"

AAAAAAAAA

Apli followed the sounds of Alice's cries through the castle. She wanted to apologize. Apologize to the person that seemed so important to her, but yet, she cannot remember a thing about who she is. Her heart kept on breaking as she continued on listening to the sounds of Alice in sorrow.

"I should have just went with the flow… how stupid can I be?" Apli asked, mentally giving herself a slap on the head.

Walking down a long hallway, she eventually entered a large living room in the Castle. There was a single green sofa with Alice in it, in front of a blazing fireplace. Up on the wall was a mounted stuffed dear head and on the floor was a bear rug. Whoever lived in this castle must have been a hunter… or a hunter wannabe.

Apli slowly approached Alice, who seemed to be trying to stop crying, but was practically failing. She kneeled down next to the sofa and looked at her. Biting her lip, she tried to think of what to say to her.

"I… I am sorry…" Failing to think of anything original to say and just go with the sappy, cliché apology, "I'm sorry for forgetting you, Alice… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Alice wiped away her tears and tried to breathe normally. She looked at Apli with a tear stained face.

"No need to apologize… I understand now… I just didn't want to believe you forgotten me and I kind of overreacted…" Alice grabbed a Kleenex from her pocket and blew her nose in it. She then tossed it carelessly across the room, not really caring to throw it away properly since no one actually lives in this castle.

"I still wonder how you could have forgotten me… did you bump your head or something? What could have happened to you that made you lose your memory?" Alice questioned, seeing if there were any bumps on Apli's head, but alas and alack, there were no bumps.

"I am still wondering that myself… I don't know what happened in the past… something must have happened for me to go missing for a year if you being here and trying to find me is of any indication…" Apli stated, trying really hard to search in her memories, but the blur is still there. There must be something to trigger her memory.

"Are you sure you're ok with me forgetting about you? I know your special to me in some way… and finding out that I don't know you… must really hurt." Apli asked, biting her lip, really wanting to know if they were ok, she'll worry about gaining her memories back a different time.

Alice sniffled and slowly nodded, "Yeah it's ok… I don't think it is your fault… I am sure you'll remember me in time…"

"Ok…" Apli hoped they were truly ok, even though she doesn't quite remember who she is. Speaking of, she should probably ask her where she is and who she is exactly. Perhaps she can figure out what was written on that letter to herself?

"Alice?" She began, glancing at the fireplace for a moment or two before turning back at Alice, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, Apli, what is it?" Alice questioned as she stretched her arms like a cat.

"What is this place? And more importantly… where is here?" Apli knew they were in a castle of some sorts. She had already looked at what was outside through the bedroom window. It wasn't a pretty sight. The place practically looked deserted… and had this gloomy aura about it.

"Gloomy City…" Alice replied with a shrug, "There is hardly anyone living in this world anymore… 99 percent of the population that lived here had been infected with this Zombie virus. Thankfully, recruits had killed off all the zombies before they traveled somewhere else to cause havoc and spread the virus even more…"

"And… how long ago was that?" Apli asked. Alice responded by showing her 5 fingers. 5 years ago the virus happened in this city she mused. It must have been terrible, people being hunted by vicious, scary zombies wanting to eat your flesh and brains… Somehow… that seems awfully familiar to her. However, like all the things she found familiar, the blur won't lift.

Deciding to move on a different topic, there was another thing she hoped Alice can help her on. Pulling the letter out of her breast pocket, she showed it to Alice. The raven haired beauty looked at the letter, tilting her head to the side, wondering what this was about.

"Can you tell me what these numbers mean? It seems that I have written a letter to myself in the past and I can quite make what this letter to myself is trying to tell me… Do you know?" Apli asked, hoping to find the answer right now. Alice snatched the letter from her and examined it more closely. She smiled and handed the letter back to her after a few seconds.

"Oh, it is one of your favorite codes. It is a simple code really. A is 1, B is 2, C is 3, etc." Alice smiled before turning towards the fireplace and placed her hands near it as if to warm herself up.

"My favorite code, huh? How strange. So simple…" Apli turned her attention to the first sentence to decode it.

_11. 9. 12. 12. _

"K…I…L…L…" Apli stopped there after decoding the first word. That shocked her; she knew where this was going. If this was a letter to herself, it was most likely an order to kill someone. Why would she do such a horrid thing? What the hell was she like in the past?

Shaking that horrid thought off, she continued to finish the other word in the sentence. It was probably the name of who she should kill.

_13. 5. 18. 12. 5._

"M…E…R…L…E…" After decoding that word, Apli's head started throbbing in pain. She groaned and clutched her head, a long dormant memory now resurfacing in her head. Apli yelled in pain as bright lights flashed before her eyes. She hears the worried sounds of Alice as she drifted off into Memory lane.

_A Young Apli at the age of 7 was standing in a white room with no windows once so ever. Her head was down and she was crying quietly. She didn't know why she deserved to be here. The door out of this room was obviously locked and trying to open it was futile. Apli tried to remain strong and calm, but the tears kept flowing from her face and it dropped onto the white floor, making a puddle. _

"_Waiting for instructions, sir!" The sound of a young man reached her ears. She paid no attention to it. Apli knew what was coming to her and it wasn't going to be pretty. Why can't she just die now? She shook her head at the thought. Dying is the easy way out… she'll find a way to get through this… SOMEHOW!_

"_Give her the full treatment… if you know what I mean… I have been given orders to make sure she turns 'sane' as it were." A chuckle was heard after that and Apli knew it was time for her to experience some painful things. _

"_Understood." The steel door of the room opened and in come a man in black uniform with a mask on his head to cover his identity. Apli didn't dare to turn around and just stood in place, waiting for it. Resistance and escape was futile right now. _

"_Come on you!" Apli screamed in pain as she was grabbed by the hair and dragged out of the room by the man. Tears streamed down her face as she dragged along the long hallway. She watched as doors and doors of other cells past by her as they continued down. _

"_You're going into a new room to stay in… let's just say… it will be one you won't be getting out of any time soon…" He laughed. Alice whimpered… there was nothing for her to say. _

_Stopping at the end of the hallway, there was a green rusty old door that did not match any of the cell doors before it. The sounds of the door unlocking and opening reached her ears. Apli squeaked as she was yanked to her feet and forced to look into the room. Her eyes widened as there were chains hanging from the ceiling, just waiting for her. _

"_NOOO!" Apli screamed as she was brought into the room. The door slammed shut and the sounds of rustling of chains were heard. _

The memory ended there and she was still clutching her head. Eyes widened, mouth agape, she couldn't believe what she just saw. That memory… it was horrifying… she didn't even want to think what that memory could mean. Apli shoved that memory as far as she can in the back of her head, not wanting to deal with that memory any time soon. There must be other memories that can explain her past… ones that aren't so horrifying?

"APLI! APLI! SPEAK TO ME!" Alice grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her. Apli snapped out of her reverie and looked at Alice.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked softly, very concerned for her. If she didn't know any better, Apli just had a major flashback. By the looks of it, it was one of those very painful memories.

"I'm ok…" Apli lied, refusing to even talk about it to her. Alice sighed and shook her head, not wanting to press any further. She'll probably get mad if she did. Apli looked back at the letter and decided to decode the rest of it. The smudged sentence was still unreadable so she'll have to do the last sentence.

_Find 13. 1. 5. 12._

"Find… M…A…E…L…" Mael. Who… or what… is Mael? She bit her lip; no memories are resurfacing this time. A bit disappointed, although if it was like the memory she just had, she wouldn't want it.

"Oh… Mael is our leader." Alice responded to the answer she knew Apli was going to ask. An imaginary question mark formed above Apli's head.

"Our leader?" Apli was intrigued and motioned for her to continue explaining who this Mael person was and why are they working for this leader of theirs.

Alice began to tell her the story of Mael. It turns out that Mael is an individual that took 6 extraordinary wizards including Alice and herself, into what he calls, "The Resistance". Their job is to 'dethrone' the Council of Light and take matters into their own hands. Alice couldn't exactly tell Apli who exactly Mael was and what his history is. All she and the others know that he is a Powerful Professor that wishes to make 'good' changes in the Spiral.

Apparently she, Apli, and this other girl named Ahisa were picked up first. All 3 of them were homeless at a young age of 8. Mael has given them food, water, shelter, and care over the years. Like a big happy family.

Apli seemed fascinated by this information. Mael must be a really kind person. She guesses he was not only a leader to them, but a father to them as well. However, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this "The Resistance". What did the Council of Light do to make them think they are not worthy to control and maintain the Spiral?

No memories are resurfacing for her, unfortunately. She wonders if she needs more info if memories are going to come back to her.

"Anyways, enough about that, let's take you home! It doesn't really feel like home without you!" Alice took Apli by the arm and began dragging her out of the castle. The red head muttered under her breath at how strong this girl was. This was going to be a long day… err night for her.

AAAAAAAAAA

Thunder and Lightning were amiss in a world called Haunted Hills. Like the name, there were countless hills everywhere. On those hills were multiple graveyards, haunted houses/mansions, haunted farms, and creepy looking wells. Off near the end of this world was a huge spooky forest filled with creatures that can haunt your dreams.

In one particular hill was a three story mansion. 2 lights were lit, one on each side of the mansion as if they were eyes. The Front door of the mansion kept opening and shutting itself for some odd reason. In the basement of this mansion was a small laboratory of sorts. A girl with purple hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes was in a lab coat, typing things into a computer on a stage of some sorts.

She was fairly skinny with an average sized bust. She looked about 15 years old with the height of 5 feet and 6 inches. Her name is Ahisa.

Ahisa blew the gum she was chewing on as she continued typing on the computer. In the center of the room was a large table with robotic body parts sprawled out across it. They were all red, white, and blue with a hint of gold on them. Next to the table was a huge laser of some kind, pointing at the robotic parts.

"Ok… this should work; I have required all the needed materials! It is time to make a new machine so I can use it as a spell!" Ahisa giggled as she pressed enter on the Computer and grabbed a hold of the lever to her left. She pulled with all her might and activated the laser.

Sparks of electricity flashed across the laboratory as the laser charged up a green like energy. After charging enough power it zapped the robotic body parts. Ahisa watched as the parts started to move and assemble. It was now a completely assembled robot as the laser kept firing. It started to rise… but then it fell back, the laser stopping completely.

"No!" Ahisa punched the desk hard. "It failed! I've been working on this for 6 months!" She cursed out loud and glanced over at the various chemicals and toxins at the end of the room. "Maybe I'm missing something… let's try giving this Machine a heart… but how does one make a heart?"

Just before she made her way to the chemicals, a man walked into the laboratory. Ahisa gave him a look and she smiled, recognizing him. She made her way over to him and gave him a hug.

"Father Mael! I haven't seen you in months!" Ahisa kept on hugging him and he hugged back. The man was 6 feet tall, 6 inches taller than she was. He wore a black and red robe. His hair is black with a messy style to it. His skin was very pale and his face has some wrinkles to it. The eyes of his were black as the night.

"Hello my child. Yes… it has been a while since I last visited…" Mael broke the hug and looked at the incomplete lifeless robot in the center of the room. "I see you are still working on machines… to do your bidding in battle."

Ahisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm still getting the hang of it. Making spells is no easy task…" She made her way to the table that the chemicals and browsed through them. Searching for ones that can make an artificial heart for her creation.

"Indeed…" He remarked slowly. Mael summoned his staff into his right hand and pulled up a chair. He sat down upon it and looked at Ahisa. "By the by… I sense a certain someone is finally coming home after a little bit over a year…" He told her, boringly changing the family plant into a cow and then back again with his staff.

Ahisa gasped, hoping it was that someone she missed so very much. "Is it her? Is it her?! Please let it be her!" Mael chuckled and gave her a small smile. That response made Ahisa very happy and she squealed like the girly teenager she is. "YAY! My BFF is finally coming home! I can't wait!"

"They'll be here shortly… I can sense their presence…" He stood up from the chair and began to head out the basement door. "In the meantime… do try and finish your newest creation… I'll just be in my office…"

"Okay dad!" Ahisa gave him a smile and a small wave. She returned to looking for the chemicals while Mael walked up the stairs. Up and up he went, his office was at the very top of the Mansion where only he is allowed access into, no one else.

He reached the very top floor and was face to face with the door to his office. He pulled out his office key and unlocked the door. Mael opened it and went inside, closing the door behind him. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he headed over to a billboard with 7 photos; each one showing an individual member of the Council of Light.

In each photo was a knife, stabbing into the head of each photo, as if they were targets to be killed. There were 6 blocked by the shadows and can't be seen, but one particular photo was not and it showed the image of a familiar old man in wizard robes and that ridiculous long grey beard of his.

"You'll soon get what is coming to you… Ambrose…"

CCCCCCCCCC

**Sorry I couldn't put your OC's in this chapter, but I can't just add them on the fly. Anyways, not a very long chapter, but hey, future chapters might be longer as they show more and more of the plot. Not much is known yes? So better stay tuned and see how this story will fold! See ya next time!**


	3. More questions than answers

**Angel: Hey home dogs! Thought I update early, too much time on my hands on the weekends. I am like one of those people who do a lot of homework on a Friday night. I am crazy aren't I? Anyways, here you go, but don't expect me to update like this every time. **

**Someone asked me through a PM, I am not naming anybody; that's confidential, if I am letting the reader choose the character's decisions. The answer is no. This is not "One Weird Band of Heroes", this is Dark Amnesia. **

**Another user who I won't name, confidential you know… asked me when this story will get "Dark" as it were. To answer to that, I say just wait and see. However I will hint in the story where it could get dark, so be on the lookout for that. Trust me on this; you'll see why this called "Dark Amnesia". I have a lot up my sleeve and I have a very sinister mind. Like I said before, if this story gets dark, I recommend not to read in the dark, I have some messed up shit waiting to be unleashed that can make your stomach turn. Hopefully. **

**Enough of my rambling, please do enjoy… **

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

Apli and Alice walked up the hill to their supposed Mansion. The red head was quite scared of her surroundings. All she was thinking is… How the hell did she want to live here before she lost her memories? This place seemed like more for monsters and Goth people and the like. She had the Goosebumps and felt like running back through the Spiral Door.

"Relax…" Alice patted her on the back, trying to give her some comfort. Apli said nothing in response, just kept on walking, her head down, not wanting to look at her surroundings anymore. This was all too scary to her. Haunted Hills sure live up to its name.

"I am sure you'll get used to it… and even better if you regain your memories… then you'll feel right at home!" Alice said as they kept walking up the Hill. It was a pretty tall hill so it will probably take another 5 minutes before they reach the top.

"Uh huh…" Apli didn't think she'll get used to this place. It sort of looks familiar to her, but again, there is no memories resurfacing for her to remember this place fully. She kind of wished there was some kind of cure for Amnesia, although… that would be too convenient.

"Anyways…" Deciding to change the subject, still looking at the ground as they kept moving up the Hill, "Earlier when you were explaining to me about who Mael was… did you just say that you, Ahisa, and I are wizards?" She didn't have a chance to comment on it back at the castle since she was too absorbed of taking in the Mael info into her brain.

"Yep… we are wizards. Almost everybody is. We all have different schools of which we classify in though." Alice explained as she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a deck of cards. "I am a wizard of Magic for example. People just call us Magicians. I don't just master magic, I master dark arts and voodoo as well…"

Apli, intrigued, reached for the case in her belt buckle of her skirt and unlocked it. She pulled out the deck of cards she had found in the safe. "So… does that mean I am a Dinosaur wizard?" Apli felt like this deck of cards were hers, so it must be and can explain a few things.

Alice giggled, "Close. People just call you Paleontologists though. You know, people who study Dinosaurs. What you got there is a Prehistoric Deck from the Prehistoric School."

_I'm a Paleontologist… a wizard that studies Dinosaurs… interesting. Hmm, but how does one use these cards? I know they are for summoning purposes… just how do you execute it? Do I need some sort of wand? _Apli thought. Thinking back to the Castle she was in there were no signs of any wand. She found her supposed deck and the letter to herself, but there wasn't anything like that at all.

"What about this Ahisa girl, what kind of school class wizard is she?" Apli asked, looking at Alice directly.

"Well she is a Technology student… people call them Technicians. Let me tell you something…" Alice stopped in place so she can better explain the concept to Apli better. The red head stopped as well and focused her full attention on her. "There are 14 schools for Wizards to learn in. We got Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth, Death, and Balance being taught in a place called Wizard City."

"Then we got another placed called Neo Wizard City that teaches Prehistoric, Galaxy, Technology, Music, Folklore, Darkness, and Magic. Each school has their own ups and downs. A wizard is usually born with any of these powers. They go to school to master those powers." Alice finished explaining, hoping that will satisfy Apli's understanding for the time being.

"Ah… I see. So I was born with these Prehistoric Powers… hmm, but shouldn't I have like some sort of wand? I didn't see it in my time in the Castle…"

Alice scratched the back of her head, thinking back. That was a good question. Where exactly is Apli's wand? She pondered and pondered. An imaginary light bulb flashed above her head and she smiled.

"Oh, Mael has your wand. He had it with him before you disappeared off and lost your memory." She shook her head, "Man, it was only a year ago and I nearly forgot about that piece of info, must be getting old… even though I am only 15."

"…" Apli had nothing to say to that and continued to march on forward. Alice slowly followed afterwards. They gradually made it up the hill and came to a stop at the top. The front door of the Mansion opened and out came a rug shaped like a tongue.

Apli yelped as it wrapped itself around them and pulled them inside. The Front door shut behind them and the rug released them from its grip. It then flattened itself on the floor perfectly as if it never moved. Apli let out a disgusted sound as she was covered with drool.

"I already don't like this House…" Apli stated, trying to wipe herself clean. Alice giggled and got out what appeared to be a Magician's wand. She muttered a spell under her breath and both their clothing were as good as new.

"You'll get used to it… or at least remember it…" Alice said as she stretched her arms. She took in the fresh smell of the House and sighed happily, grateful to finally be home now.

Apli took in the area around her. It looked pretty large and filled with ancient decorations, furniture and the like. Everything seemed so… medieval in here. It's like this Mansion was made in medieval times… if that was even possible. It did seem very familiar to her and not surprisingly, nothing is resurfacing.

"APLI!"

The red head turned her head to the right and sees a purple haired girl in a lab coat staring at her, mouth agape. Before she could say anything however, the girl rushed to her and grabbed her in a fierce hug… stronger than Alice's…

"YAY! YOU CAME BACK! ME SO HAPPY!" gushed the girl, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Apli couldn't breathe, she felt like passing out. This girl has one hell of a grip and it was taking her breath away, for reals.

"Choking… not breathing…" Apli gasped, hoping this girl would let go of her. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl holding the red head in a death hug grip. Their best friend can be so dramatic sometimes.

"You can let go of her now, Ahisa…" Alice said, giggling slightly.

Ahisa released her tight grip on Alice and the red head took a deep breath, trying to get oxygen flowing through her system again. The purple haired girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, scolding herself about how strong she is without knowing it.

"Oops… sorry, you know me, I don't even know my own strength at times…" Ahisa stuck her tongue out in a silly fashion, eyes closed, and rubbing the back of her own head.

"It's fine…" Apli gasped, hoping her other 'team' members isn't as strong as Apli and Ahisa with their hugs. She doesn't think she'll last another bone crushing hug like that.

"Um… so you're Ahisa…" Apli stated, wanting to tell her the situation with herself right now instead of later. She hopes she takes it well. Apli can't stand breaking another girl's heart.

"Yep! In the flesh, don't tell me you forgotten me already…" Ahisa said somewhat teasingly. Apli bit her lip at that and almost nodded afterwards.

"Actually… Ahisa… there is something you need to know…"

_30 minutes of talking and crying later…_

"Who… did this to you..? This doesn't make any sense…" Ahisa sniffled, wiping her tears with her arm. Who did this to her bestest friend in the entire spiral? Whatever the case, if she finds out who did, she'll rip them to shreds and devour them later.

"That's what we're trying to find out. I still can't remember anything…" Apli responded, refusing to talk about that one memory that resurfaced back at the Castle. She still doesn't know what it means and she isn't going to think about it any time soon.

"Well… I wish there was a cure for Amnesia… but they are still researching that." Ahisa placed a hand on her hips and sighed, "I guess I'll explain that to the rest of the gang first thing tomorrow, but first, let us eat, I'm hungry. Our dad is in the kitchen…" Ahisa rubbed her growling stomach, ready to eat a lot of food.

"Oh yeah… I need some food too." Apli felt her stomach rumble. "I guess sleeping for a year really builds up an appetite…"

"The Dining Hall is over here…" Alice said, pointing to her right. Without another word, all 3 of them made their way to the Dining Hall. Apli looked around. It was a relatively huge dining hall. If she had to guess it was about 250ft by 250ft. There was a long dining table fit for 100 people if need be. There was a lit fireplace and a lot of pictures that had them and the other members of "The Resistance."

She sat herself in one of the chairs at the end of the table. She looked to the chair at the very end of the table. It looked bigger and fancier than the other chairs. This must be Mael's chair. Alice took a seat next to her not surprisingly and Ahisa took the seat across from her.

There was an awkward silence between the 3 of them, none of them quite sure how to start a conversation until the food comes. Apli nervously drummed her fingers on the table, trying to think of what to say.

"So, do the other team members live here?" Apli asked, breaking the silence. She might as well know more about her team members and what they are capable of. She might as well know everything she can. No telling when all her memories will return.

"No they don't live here…" Ahisa yawned and stretched her arms, putting bones back into place. "Only we 3 since our dad picked us up when were homeless and hungry. So he brought us here to stay in this Mansion. The others actually have homes to go to."

"I see… what are their names?"

"Well there's Jacqueline, we just call her Jackie. She is a Conjurer, you know, student of Myth." Alice responded instead of Ahisa who seemed to be day dreaming about something. "Um… there is our friend Patrick Wildspear…" Her voice was bitter when she said his name, but Apli didn't question it.

"He is a Sorceror or if you will… a Balance student." Alice continued, "And finally there is Gabrielle FairyBlossom, she is a student of Life or Theurgist."

"Ah…" Those names are familiar to Apli. The blur lifted a bit for those memories, but still can't be seen.

Mael came into the room with a plate with a cover on it. He stared at Apli, who stared at him back. "Ah, Apli, it is nice to see you back… I had a feeling you'd return soon."

_So this is our dad… he looks old, but that is to be expected I guess. I feel a connection with him. I should ask him questions soon. _

"Hello… father." Apli started, not quite used to calling someone she doesn't quite remember a father to her.

"I bet you're hungry…" Mael stated as he laid down the plate on the dining table. Apli nodded fast, she could eat a whole zebra if she wanted to. She wondered what they would be having tonight. She sniffed the plate and it smelt like eggs and… something else.

"What are we eating tonight?" asked Apli, quite curious. The smell was good, not quite sure what to make of the smell that was with the eggs.

"Why it's a family favorite… Eggstacy Worms…" Mael removed the cover to reveal scrambled eggs mixed with dead worms. There were also some hints of salt and pepper added in with some chopped mushrooms. Suddenly, Apli didn't feel hungry anymore.

"EWW! That is not food! That's gross!" Apli exclaimed, not wanting to have anything to do with that yucky excuse for food.

"Oh come on, Apli, worms are actually quite tasty if cooked well." Ahisa got out a knife and a fork and cut out a slice for her to eat.

"Ah yes… you lost your memories…" Mael clicked his tongue and sat himself down on his chair, cutting out his slice of the grotesque meal that Apli does not want.

"How do you know that? I haven't even told you…" Apli questioned, quite confused as to how he knows this already. Mael shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of the meal, savoring the taste. "Mmm that's good… to answer your question I overheard your conversation in the Entrance Hall."

He was hiding something… but Apli didn't push. She looked at the meal and then back at Mael, who was still scarfing down the food.

"Father, um, isn't there any other food I can eat? Particularly food without bugs in them?" She was very hungry and eating bugs doesn't sound very appealing.

"I'm sorry… but I don't know any recipes that don't have bugs in them. Haunted Hills is not known for having food without it. It is a common thing to eat around here…" Mael said as he finished up his meal. "You're going to have to try it… don't hate it till you try…"

"Come on, Apli, try some…" Alice cut out a piece and stabbed her fork into it. She placed a hand under the fork as to catch it if it drops. "Open your mouth."

"But it's gross and don't try to feed me like a-" Apli was cut off as the food was shoved inside her mouth by Alice. The raven haired beauty pulled the fork back and smiled innocently. "There… now chew…"

Apli reluctantly chewed it. After a couple of chews, she found that she liked it. The taste was exquisite. She happily swallowed it and craved for more. "Wow, that's actually pretty good! Didn't know bugs can be so tasty… especially slimy worms…"

"Good. Now let me get the drinks. Delicious Cactus juice…" Mael got up and walked into the kitchen to grab said drinks. Apli didn't like the idea of drinking cactus juice, sure it quenches your thirst a lot, but it is not something you usually drink. But after eating the "Eggstacy Worms", she might as well try.

Apli shrugged and took another bite of the meal, trying to think of another conversation starter before Mael comes back with the drinks. "So… uh… what have you been up to Ahisa?" She wanted to know more about her very girly friend. Who knows, if she knows more she'll probably remember something.

"Oh I have been making this Machine to aid me in battle… but I just can't seem to make it work… Currently I am making an artificial heart for it… I tried almost everything…" Ahisa sighed in exasperation as she shoved the whole piece of the meal she had into her mouth and chewed vigorously. "I spent half a year of my life working on it and it still not complete!"

"Wow… life of a Technician must be hard…" Apli said, almost in a teasing voice, not quite sure why she made it sound like that.

"Shut up!" Ahisa rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She was grateful to talk to her lifelong best friend, even though Apli doesn't even remember her. She hoped she would remember soon. First things first though, they have a lot of work to do now that she is back with them.

Mael came back with 4 glasses of freshly poured cactus juice. He handed each of them a glass and then grabbed one himself as he sat down in his chair.

Apli sniffed the drink before giving it a sip. The taste was extraordinary and quenches her first. She felt her body responding positively to the drink and soothed some of her muscles. "Mmm… this is quite good." She remarked, deciding to drink the whole thing in one gulp.

"Apli you pig," Alice giggled at her friend's antics, "You don't cork it down in a few seconds. You have to savor the taste!" Apli shrugged and licked her lips clean, wanting to get every last drop and essence of that quench inducing drink.

"Hmm, it has been bugging me for quite some time… but can I see your deck… I feel that there is something missing in there…" Mael remarked, looking at the locked case with the Dinosaur like deck inside it at the belt buckle of Apli's skirt.

"Oh um…ok" She pulled out the case and unlocked it. Apli grabbed the deck and gave it to Mael who immediately snatched it from her hands. He scanned its contents leisurely, making sure he doesn't skip a single card. He came across 3 blank cards in the middle of the deck.

"Ah… indeed you are missing something… you lost the soul of the T-Rex spell. You're trump card in other words…" He pulled the 3 blank cards in question and handed it over to Apli. Alice and Ahisa looked at one another before looking back at the red head, who was confused about the whole thing. They wondered where the soul of her trump card went. Normally spells don't just escape from their encasement from the spell card…

Apli stared at the blank cards. There was nothing there except the name of the cards, which was T-Rex. Jeez, as if there weren't enough mysteries for her to solve. "Where could it have gone...?" The red head looked back at Mael who shrugged in response. He didn't know the answer to that either.

"I don't know. However, I think the professor of the Prehistoric School, Isaac Dino, might have clue where it is… He knows where all Dinosaurs are apparently." He picked up all 4 of the empty glasses and got up from his chair and gave her back her deck. "However, we'll deal with that tomorrow morning… as well as some stuff I need to tell you…"

He turned towards Alice before saying, "Show Apli where she will be sleeping in. Good night girls… if you need me, kindly knock on my Office Door…" He disappeared off into the kitchen and turned off the lights.

Ahisa stretched and yawned loudly, ready to turn in for the night. "Man I am bushed… I'll see you two pretty girls later…" She got up from her chair and took off her lab coat, revealing that she was wearing pajamas underneath. Ahisa waved them good night and headed up the stairs to her room.

"D-Did she just call us pretty?" Apli asked, quite embarrassed by the compliment. Alice giggled in response and nodded.

"Yeah… She likes complimenting girls that are good looking, but don't worry, she flirts for fun, nothing serious." Alice explained, getting up from her chair. Apli let out a murmur of understanding before getting up from her chair as well. She didn't feel all that tired really. She slept for well over a year for crying out loud.

"Ready for bed, Apli? I can show you to our room." Alice asked. Apli looked at her strangely when she said, 'our room'. She voiced her thoughts about it to her.

"Yeah, it is actually our room… but… you can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want…" Alice really missed Apli being in their bed, but she wouldn't push it because Apli doesn't even remember her. So it would be understandable that sleeping with her sounds a bit strange at the moment.

"Uh…" Apli was not quite sure if that was a good idea. It was tempting as Alice is very beautiful, but she is not quite sure if she can control herself. She shook her head no the idea. Alice frowned a bit at the response, but knew it was for the best until she remembered.

"Oh ok… I'll show you to the guest bedroom then."

Alice led her to the upstairs guest bedroom on the second floor. She told Apli that Mael's office was up on the 3rd floor, so if she had any questions, she can head up there and ask in the middle of the night as Mael hardly ever sleeps.

"Why does he hardly sleep?" Apli asked, looking up the stairs that led to the 3rd floor. Alice shrugged in response, not really knowing the answer herself. It confused her too.

"I don't know… He hardly ever is tired. We keep asking him, but he never tells us why." Alice escorted her to the end of the hallway on the floor they were on. She opened the door and they both went inside. Alice flicked on the lights, revealing the room to Apli.

It was a fairly simple room. It had a double-bed, a closet, a desk, and a clock on a mini dresser of some kind. Apli didn't really care about how simple it was, it would have to do. Where else would she stay anyways? Well she could reconsider and sleep in the same room with Alice, but it will be quite awkward for her.

"I have all your clothes in my room, if you need to change, just ask me and I'll give you some new clothes to wear tomorrow…"

"Ok…" Apli nodded and laid herself down on the soft comforting mattress. She looked over to Alice who had her hand near the flicker, staring back at her. "Good night…" She whispered to the raven haired girl. Alice smiled weakly and mouthed a good night to her before flicking off the light. She then closed the door as she walked out.

_Sleep is the last thing on my mind… but what else am I going to do in here? _She wondered as she drew the blankets over herself. Apli lay on her side and closed her eyes. There were still so many questions left unanswered, but she can think about that tomorrow morning. With one last yawn, she drifted off to dreamland.

…

_A young Apli was stripped naked, chains wrapped around her arms and ankles. There was no way she could escape from this. A man in a black coat stared at her, whip in hand. She was in for the pain of a lifetime and sadly for her, there was going to be no mercy until they were through with her. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?! I have done nothing wrong!" Apli screamed, tears streaming down from her eyes. She truly did nothing wrong, why are they torturing her because they think she is some crazy beast? Why? _

"_Shut up, kid! Don't talk nonsense!" He demanded. He whipped her across the chest and she screamed in pain. The man growled and shook his head at her, knowing that this will be a long night for them both. "Did I say you could scream also? You're just asking for it! Stay quiet!" He whipped her continuously, each more painful than the last. _

_The tears kept coming as she tried her best not to scream in pain, but it was just too painful for her. He did this to her. That stupid excuse for a man did this to her and her parents! She'll never forgive him! If she ever gets out of here alive, she'll rip him to shreds… painfully and slowly._

"_You are scum, nothing but scum. You're lucky you are even alive! Hell has no mercy for people like you. We're just doing you a favor!" He placed his whip away, but then he did something she didn't expect. The sound of a zipper being unzipped was heard and she knew right away what was coming. _

"_NO PLEASE! Anything but that!" _

_Her scream rang out through the whole mental hospital. _

…

Apli awoke with a yell. Sweat was dripping from her face as she panted heavily. _Jesus… _She shook her head in disbelief. It was a dream but… it was so realistic and so familiar. It must have been one of her horrid memories like the once she received in the castle. She looked at the clock; it read 5:30 AM.

What do these memories mean? They were so horrifying that she felt her sanity was being depleted. God, she hoped no more of those will come, but she thinks it will be inevitable anyways.

"I need a glass of water… maybe there is some in the kitchen…" She got out of bed and looked outside. It was still very dark out, pretty much no sign of any sun in sight. Shrugging her shoulders, she figures it must be dark 24/7 here. Apli opened the door out of her room and headed to the kitchen.

AAAAAAAAA

It is 6:00 AM and Emmaline was sleeping on the couch. There really was no reason for her to be sleeping there, she just felt like it. The sun was rising and its rays entered through the window and illuminated the living room. It did not bother her as she just kept on sleeping.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _The blonde was startled awake and she looked at the front door. She heard more knocking. Emmaline cursed under her breath and got up. It must be Annamile as she would show up earlier than requested. She walked over to the door and peeked through the eye hole. Not surprisingly it was indeed Annamile and the others.

Opening the door, she greeted them. Annamile greeted her back before heading inside with 2 other girls and a guy. The blonde shut the door behind them and proceeded to sit back on the couch.

"Things have been crazy this morning… actually all through the night…" said a girl named Primrose. She has violet hair with matching eyes and light skin. She appears to be in Fire robes, signifying that she is a Pyromancer. She looked pretty cute and was about around the age of 12.

"Right, Kacey?" Primrose turned to the girl named Kacey, who just nodded in response; not exactly have anything else to say really. She has jet black hair and blue eyes and light skin. Unlike Primrose, she was wearing Ice robes, signifying that she is a Thaumaturge. She looked about 15 years old.

"Yeah, crazy stuff, man. Word's gone out that Apli has awakened and the whole city was scared. Scared like Mooses. Speaking of Mooses… man what animals they are… Radical" said a boy named Dylan. He looked to be a strange but interesting fellow. He had a mop of black hair on his head that change in whatever direction it pleases it seems. Dylan was a bit muscular, but it didn't really show that much even though he was so tall, like about 5 foot and 11 inches.

He has brown eyes, pretty pale skin with a bit of a tan, skinny, and he appears to be wearing black robes with a black and white hat with a feather on top and black and white boots. On first glance, many can assume he is a Death student.

Annamile pushed her purple haired locks away from her face and behind her ear. "Yeah," ignoring the part about the Mooses her boyfriend was talking about. "The whole city is on high alert. Ambrose had to shut down the Spiral Door within Bartleby. Now nobody can get in or out. Only we get the exception."

"Hmm…" Emmaline crossed her arms in thought. She knew the city would react like this. She had to stop this madness soon… but where would she go to find Apli? It's not like she has a tracking device on her or something. "We must silence her for good. That girl can cause a lot of damage without even lifting a finger, given the chance…"

"Hell ya, sistah! She's a SCAARRY LAAADY!" Dylan said almost sarcastic like, "Even manly men are scared of her, I bet she don't like them bananas if you know what I mean. Haha."

Emmaline facepalmed at his joke but smiled nonetheless. Primrose looked at the staircase that led up to the second floor of the house. "Brooke… still sleeping?" She asked in a child-like voice.

"Yeah she's still sleeping…" Emmaline got up from the couch and looked out the window. She sees a lot of people securing their houses with wood and other traps as if Apli was just going to come in and wreck their lives. "I wonder what we're going to do first. Ambrose, knowing him, has already contacted the other 6 members of the Council of Light…"

"It's not like we have any idea where Apli would go. She can't come in here because of the Spiral Door being blocked off…" The blonde placed her hands behind her back as she stared at people running about and trying to protect their homes from a possible threat.

"Um… well if I were her…" Annamile started as she started pacing around the room, "And if I wanted to get revenge… I'd start by trying to power myself up in an environment that is of use to me…"

"Oh you mean that place with the Dinosaurs in it… that place is scary…" Primrose remarked, "I think it was called, "Jurassic Park…" I think it was created from the movie of the same name… it also appeared in that one movie called One Weird Band of Heroes…"

"Oh yeah… Jurassic Park… that place was only created 15 years ago after the Movie aired…" Annamile remembered, thinking back on the place. She had been there herself and while the place was certainly fascinating and amazing… there were just way too many dinosaurs there for comfort. All of them looked like they could swallow them whole given the chance…

"Then… that's where we'll go. After breakfast we head over to Jurassic Park… hopefully Apli will be there… and if she is…" Emmaline took out the Sword of Suns from her backpack and armed herself with it. "Her head will be cut off…"

"YEAH BABY!" Dylan yelled as he did an airguitar, "Let's get ready to rock! WOO!"

AAAAAAAA

Apli, Alice, and Ahisa were all sitting next to each other in the Dining Hall. Across from them were the other 3 members of their team. They were all waiting for Mael, who was still in his office doing who knows what.

The red head sighed and looked at her Scythe and Dino Blade she had acquired from Mael just a half an hour ago before he went to his office to do some stuff. The weapons she held her hand were certainly familiar and did feel quite right in her hands. She felt a strong urge to destroy things while dual wielding both deadly weapons.

The Scythe was black and sharp to the touch. Dark auras seem to be emanating from it. The Dino Blade was carved from a T-Rex Bone with teeth from the T-Rex attached to it, making any cut jagged and fatal.

"How long do we have to wait for him?" Jacqueline asked. She appeared to be slim and tall with long black hair that mostly covered in the shroud of a blue long-sleeved t-shirt underneath her black vest. She has pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and this black ninja mask that covers the lower half of her face. Also she was wearing matching long pants and boots. She looked about 17. Jacqueline or Jackie is a Conjurer.

"I don't know the answer to that… you know how he is sometimes…" replied Gabrielle quietly.

Gabrielle is a short petite 15 year old girl with blonde hair tied into a pony tail, brown eyes, and slightly tanned complexion. She is wearing green and brown life robes.

"So… have you regained at least some of your memories at least, Apli?" Gabrielle asked in a caring tone. She wanted to know if she was regaining memories at a steady pace. If so, there is hope yet and she'll remember everything soon enough. She'll definitely help her regain those memories if she can.

"Yeah it kind of sucks that you don't remember us, man…" said Patrick in a sad tone.

Patrick is a 17 year old balance student. He has short strawberry blonde hair, cerulean eyes, fit figure, healthy tan, and wears green robes.

"…" Apli didn't say anything. She wasn't quite sure what to say if she was honest to herself. She only regained 2 memories, both of which were horrid and had something to do when she was a wee child. Talking about it now seems like a bad idea to her.

"No," She said simply, lying under teeth. Apli was glad that no one picked up her lie and said nothing about it.

Patrick reached over and gently patted Apli's hand to comfort her. "Well we are for you. A team like us always looks out for each other. So we'll help you gain your memories while we do our job at the same time…"

Apli gave him a bright smile. "Thanks"

The speaker above them turned on and the sounds of Mael's voice was heard. All of them looked up at it and listened to what he had to say. "It turns out I'll be in my office for quite a while. GOD DAMMIT!" The sounds of crashing and hissing were heard. "Uh… ignore that. I'll explain everything to Apli and you all later today after you head to Neo Wizard City first. She needs to talk to Issac Dino about the whereabouts of her T-Rex and gain some spells from the other professors there. Be sure to show her around there!"

"Understood!" Everyone but Apli shouted as if Mael could hear them, which he did.

"Good. Come back in 1200 hours… that's military time to you! Over and out!" The Speaker turned off and all of them stared at one another.

"I need some new… spells? What's wrong with the deck of spells I have now?" Apli questioned, quite confused.

"I don't know! We just follow his orders. Whatever he is planning, we don't question it as they are usually successful… except the last mission we had." Ahisa said with a frown, but then quickly turned that frown upside down. "YAY! We're finally going to do something after more than a year!" She giggled like a school girl and hummed as she made her way to the Entrance Hall.

"She's energetic today…" Jacqueline remarked, getting up from her chair.

_Sigh… I wonder what awaits me today…? _Apli thought as all of them followed Ahisa to the Entrance Hall to start their 'first' mission… if they can call it that.

_CCCCCC_

**There you have it. By the looks of things, it may get darker in near future chapters. However, I won't tell you right away when that is. Stay tuned. Yes I did make a couple of references to my other stories. Is that so wrong? To answer another possible question, no, this is Alternate Universe. Only the EWA stories are connected, this and OWBoH are not connected. **

**Anyways, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Neo Wizard City

**Angel: Well since it is getting near Halloween, let us begin by updating Dark Amnesia some more eh? Huh? Oh OWBoH still needs polishing; I've been editing it like a mad woman on steroids. It will get updated sometime this week I'm sure. It needs some love. Hmm, been getting less and less reviewers lately… ah well, I can live without them, this story is here for enjoyment purposes. **

**Will this chapter be dark? Maybe… read on to find out. (Maybe doesn't always mean yes, but read anyways) I fear that this may have to be Rated M for Mature though. (It would be my first story to be Rated M if it did) I think I might be stretching the ratings on this story a bit as it is really dark and not quite suitable for people under 17. Well if I turned this to Rated M, people will probably wonder where it is if they aren't a member. As this will go to the Rated M section and… not many people go there. There is like barely anything over there. But we'll see I suppose. No I won't place sexual content if this gets an M rating, don't ask, that's MA stuff!**

**Enough of my ramblings though, enjoy the chapter! **

**AAAAAAAAA**

Apli and the gang stepped out of the house and proceeded to walk to the Spiral Door that was a mere mile away from where they were. It was morning, but like every morning here in Haunted Hills, it was still very dark and mysterious. The Sun never shines in this world. Apli wondered why this place doesn't get Sunlight. Sure it is a spooky place and it is supposed to be dark but… one can only tolerate so much darkness.

"Oh ya… before we go anywhere… we need to put on our disguises." Alice remembered as she reached into her purse she was carrying and pulled out 6 different costumes for each of them to wear. Apli looked at her with a confused look. What is with the disguises and what do they need it for? Are they hiding from something? She voiced her questions to her.

"We need them. Almost everyone in the Spiral, including the ones in Neo Wizard City, is looking for us. There is a 100 million gold reward for the Capture for even one of us, dead or alive. That is something no one can ignore…" Alice said to her, hoping she understood the situation at hand. Apli looked appalled at that. What the hell did all of them do to make almost everyone search for them for so much gold? She was scared about the answer to that.

"Yeah, we have been doing a lot of things to help Mael win against the Council of Light that Ambrose placed that reward up for anyone who finds us. He is that desperate to want us dead…" Patrick said, shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care and that he knew that they wouldn't get caught so easily.

"So place this on…" Alice said, handing her what looked to be… a boy's outfit… The hell is this?!

"What the! I have to dress as a boy?! WHATEVER FOR?!" Apli asked, practically outraged at the fact that she has to disguise as a boy to get past people being suspicious for her. She thought she would be in more fitting disguise… but this… was way off the mark for her.

"I knew you would react like this…" Alice sighed and shook her head. She looked over to Ahisa for help on explaining the situation. Ahisa shrugged and walked over to Apli, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Apli… in the past, you were also wanted back then. In order for you to train your spells back then… was to dress like a boy named Max Powers. You murdered him… we have no idea how you did it as you didn't tell us in the past… After that incident, you decided to take his clothing and be a part of Isaac Dino's Prehistoric Class."

_I… murdered someone named Max Powers? Why would I do such a horrid thing? What the hell was I like in the past..? Ugh I wish I remember, but at the same time I don't want to know as I don't want more horrid memories like the last two. _Apli said nothing as Ahisa released her hold on her. She stared at the clothing in her hands. There was some boxers… she hoped that it was clean…, some ripped jeans, a brown T-Shirt with a T-Rex head on it, a baseball cap that will tuck her long red hair in, and some bondages of some sort to make her breasts squished so she don't seem like a boy with breasts.

"I guess I'll go back in to change…" Apli muttered in annoyance as she headed back into the mansion. "No taking a peek of me while I'm changing!" She yelled back to them as she slammed the door to change into her boy disguise.

_Technically I have already seen you naked… but man do I want to see that again… _Alice screamed in her mind as she resisted the urge to just peek through the window to see her change… although the Mansion likes Apli a lot, so she would probably be denied by her own home.

_2 minutes later…_

Apli stepped outside in her boy disguise. She looked radically different now. If any straight girl looked at her while dressed as this, they would most likely think she was very handsome. A few couple strands of red hair were shown, but at least most of her red hair is covered by the baseball cap. She indeed looked like a boy, yet still had that feminine side to her.

"I sure hope I don't have to be, "Max Power", all the time…" She said as she looked at herself. Then she looked at the others. Alice was wearing ski goggles, a top hat to cover up her lush black hair, some piercings in her ears, and wearing a tux… for whatever reason. Apli thought that it looked silly and wondered what kind of outfit was that!

Ahisa looked even sillier. She wore a rainbow colored afro and disco looking clothes. (1) Apli didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. The others wore… whatever they wore. (2)

"Ready to go?" Patrick asked, wanting to get the show on the road. The red head took a moment to think about what her path will lead her to. It could lead to great good or… lead to horrible things… either way she was not prepared and she isn't looking forward to it.

"Yeah… I'm ready I suppose…"

AAAAAAAA

In Neo Wizard City, the sun was shining over the horizon. The 7 schools of its magic had already started its lectures today. The schools circled around a statue of what looked like the Headmistress of the School campus. Far off from the schools was the, "Coliseum of Pain", where wizards from across the Spiral can enter in to show off what they can do and win. Near that is the Stonehenge of Magical Dexterity.

Nobody really knows why Stonehenge is there, but they come there to improve their dexterity, hence the name. A few hundred feet from that are the Headmistress' Office and the 2 student dormitories, both boys and girls. Finally, there is a Shopping District for wizards to shop and eat next door to those.

The Spiral Door next to the entrance of the campus opened up. Apli and her gang walked out of it. The red head looked around, taking everything around her. It was certainly familiar to her. It looked like a cool place to study magic… though she has yet to see the other Wizard City. Too bad it is blocked off.

"So this is Neo Wizard City… a lot cooler than I expected…" Apli commented, admiring the beautiful landscape. She looked at the Prehistoric School, figuring that is where her teacher, Isaac Dino, is teaching now. Apli will have to head in there and ask for where her T-Rex spell now resides.

"Yeah… any place to study magic is better than what Ambrose has… ugh… man do I want to kill him…" Alice said, clenching her fists. Apli will ignore that for another time. There is probably a good explanation for all of this once they head back to see Mael again.

"Oh yeah… you probably should deepen your voice to sound like a boy before asking Isaac Dino anything…" Ahisa suggested to the red head. "Otherwise he will know you are a fake and you'll be discovered… game over friend…"

"Ugh… dressing as a boy is one thing…" Apli muttered as she cleared her throat and tried to think of an appropriate boy voice to act as. Thinking of one, she cleared her throat one last time before initiating her boy voice. "H-Hello… my name is Max Power…" Her voice was deep like a boy but had some squeak in it.

Alice and Ahisa giggled at her choice of voice, she kind of sounded like Draco Malfoy… but just a bit squeakier… Apli rolled her eyes and looked at them impatiently. "Yeah I know… I am not good as acting like a boy… jeez."

"I thought it sounded ok…" Patrick said. He really was convinced that Apli looked and sounded like a boy. Everything was going to be ok here.

"Thank you, Patrick…" Apli smiled at him before turning her attention back at the 7 schools circling around the statue of the Headmistress. She kind of wondered what the other schools were like. Mael did tell her to learn some new spells from the other professors… so she better visit the other 6 schools to learn more.

"Ok, Apli," Alice started as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Speak with Isaac Dino. Try and act cool with your boy voice and think of quick excuses as to why you, 'Max Power', have been missing for over a year from his class. The last thing we need is to raise suspicion…" Apli nodded at that, thinking she can handle it.

"As soon as you finish up with him and all, go and speak to the other professors. Reacquaint yourselves with them and ask if you can learn any spells from them. If you need us… we'll be by the Headmistress' Office that is just north from here…" Gabrielle said to her, adding her 2 cents as to what Apli will be doing here.

"Got it…"

"Oh and one more thing…" Jacqueline barged in before Apli decided to go out and start her tasks. "Be on the lookout for Emmaline Blossom. She is your enemy… ours as well. If Ambrose knows that you are awake… she must already know too. Emmaline is one tough Fire Wizard. It is best that you if you see her, try and avoid her. She may not know your disguise… but you can never be too careful with her… so watch out…"

_Emmaline Blossom? Her name is very familiar. I feel… a lot of hatred. So she must have been an enemy of mine in the past since I seem to want to take down Ambrose or something like that… _Apli understood what she needed to do now, but she does not remember how Emmaline looks. She voiced her question to her fellow team members.

"Blonde. Pretty. Has blue eyes and pretty darn tanned. She mostly wears Fire Robes…" Ahisa said bluntly, scratching her rainbow afro.

"That is a… descriptive profile…" Apli muttered, taking note of that in her head. With that, the others gave her a small wave and good luck before heading out to the Headmistress' Office, doing who knows what. Apli sighed and started to walk to the Prehistoric School.

The School was relatively large with paintings of dinosaurs decorated all around it. Next to the school was a brown tree with bones hanging from its branches. It appeared to be a tree with a face… and it was sleeping. Apli didn't question it as she has seen enough things that were already weird given her Amnesia.

Apli opened the door a crack and peered inside. She sees what looked to be Isaac Dino with his back turned, drawing on the backboard. The classroom was full with students except there was one seat empty. She figured that was her seat as Max Power.

"Sigh, come in Max Power… I know you are there… you have been absent for over a year… glad you could finally join us…" Isaac Dino said, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

_How the hell did he know?! _Apli walked inside; ignoring the stares she was receiving from the students and headed over to the empty seat at the front of the class. She sat down and looked at the board. The red head didn't have any writing utensils or paper of any kind to do any school work, so all she could do was watch and listen to what her professor was teaching.

"Now as I was saying before a certain someone entered the room… What year did the Dinosaurs become extinct? I know they exist now again… duh, but I want to know when the first Apocalypse came and made the Dinosaurs extinct…" Isaac Dino asked the class.

A student raised his hand with an answer, "The year was 100,456,236 B.C." Isaac Dino nodded and gave him 5 points for answering. "Very Good… the First Apocalypse did indeed come at that year… who knows… perhaps it will happen again… and then we will be the unfortunate ones that become extinct…"

Isaac Dino wrote down the year on the backboard and then once again had another question to ask, but this time he was looking at Apli. She gulped in response and hoped she could figure out this incoming question.

"Now… after the Apocalypse… what were the next unique beings to have come into existence, Max? Here is a hint… it is similar to our hyperactive relatives that swing in trees…" Isaac Dino patiently waited for the answer, wondering if he could actually answer this question.

_That would be… _Apli thought hard for a moment, but then the answer came rushing into her head. Clearing her throat, she resumed her boy voice, "That would be the Homo-Erectus… or Cave men if you will…"

Isaac Dino was pleasantly surprised and nodded his head in approval. "Very good, Max. Homo-Erectus were evolved from our monkey ancestors and then became the humans we are today…"

Apli was pleased to have given the correct answer. She didn't know the answer immediately, but it somehow popped up into her head very quickly.

"Class is dismissed for today; I have nothing more to teach right now." He said to the class, but his eyes remained locked on Apli. "Max, stay here if you will, I have a bunch of questions to ask of you…"

Apli nodded and stayed in her seat as the class emptied out. Isaac Dino walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder that had the name, "Max Power" on it. He then walked over to Apli and kneeled down in front of her.

"Max… you have been absent for over a year now…" He started, looking at her in the eyes. "You are failing this class because of your absence… Tell me… where have you been? What made you stop going to my class?" He asked not unkindly. Apli looked at him and tried to think of a quick answer to give him.

"I was out traveling abroad… I wanted to see the Spiral and learn a lot more things than just Prehistoric Magic…" She lied in her boy voice. That didn't sound quite right to her, but she hoped he bought it.

"Traveling abroad is more important than learning the ancient past after the Titan War?" Isaac Dino asked, flabbergasted at that answer. Apli slowly nodded in response. He sighed and shook his head. He handed Apli the big stack of papers that were inside the folder. It looked to be all the classwork and homework she had missed while being gone from his class.

"You are going to need a miracle to finish all of this and still pass with a C at the end of this term…" Isaac Dino warned her. Apli had wide eyes at the amount of paperwork she needed to do. She hoped she had time to finish all of this while also on her "Mission".

"Turn that in within a month and you'll pass… I don't like to fail any of my students… believe me…" Isaac Dino said as he placed the empty folder back on his desk. Apli placed those into her backpack she brought with her. She needed to ask him where the soul of her T-Rex spell is.

"Professor Dino...?" Apli started, looking at him. Isaac Dino locked eyes with her and gave her his full attention, wondering what his student wants. She reached into the belt buckle of the pants she was wearing and pulled out her spell deck. Apli pulled out the 3 blank T-Rex spells she has and showed it to him.

"While I was out adventuring, the souls of my T-Rex spells have gone missing… and I don't know where it ended up… could you tell me where they went?" Isaac Dino grabbed the cards from her and inspected them. He felt the cards for a little bit, contemplating on where indeed the soul of her spell went. He bit his lower lip in thought. A destination came to mind and he handed back the cards.

"Ah. The soul of the T-Rex has returned to its roots. Jurassic Park is where you must go to retrieve it. However, returning the soul of the beast is a tedious affair. One must defeat the soul and then seal it with magic in a placed called Azteca. Once that is done, it will return to your card and would be able to serve you again…"

_Jurassic Park… Hmm, another familiar name in which I can't place a finger on. Azteca however is not a familiar name. What is that place? I'll have to ask my friends I suppose. _Apli nodded, taking a mental note of all the steps she needed to take to take back her T-Rex.

"Now if there aren't any further questions, I have papers to grade…" Isaac Dino headed back to his desk to do just that. "Don't bother skipping any more classes Mr. Powers…" He warned her.

Apli sighed and got up from her seat. She headed back outside to head to whatever professor that was teaching in the school next to this once.

The next one was the Galaxy School. Unlike the other schools, it was made out of metal and had a huge telescope sticking out of the roof of it. It looked like it was a school that came from the Future. Paintings of milky ways and other various things in the Galaxy were decorated around the school. Next to it was another tree like this one has, except it was a gray tree with stars hanging from its branches.

"Galaxy School… hmm… people who study that are… Astronomers… I think?" Apli asked to no one in particular. The doors of the Galaxy School opened and students pooled out from it. She guessed class was over. So it was the perfect time to come in and learn who the professor is and possibly know more about the wonders of Galaxy Magic…

The red head squeezed through the crowd of students coming out of the school and walked into it. As soon as she entered, she felt a powerful mystical flow of magic around her. Stars, planets, and other matter were hanging from the ceilings. The inside felt very futuristic. Apli looked at the professor who was reading at his desk. He appeared to be wearing nothing but Silver and Black armor. The only thing she could see was his red eyes. Otherwise his face is completely hidden.

"Yes… may I help you?" The man asked in a booming tone, not even looking up from his book. Apli walked up to him and bit her lip, thinking of what to ask of the man.

"Excuse me… I kind of wish to learn more about the Galaxy School and if at all possible, I would like to learn a spell or two…" Apli asked. He shut his book and set it aside before giving her his attention.

"What is your name, young man?" He asked, getting out a quill and a piece of paper to write on. Apli was glad that her boy disguise was working really well. No one seemed suspicious of her… yet. How long will she be able to keep up this charade?

"Max Power…" She answered as he wrote down the name. He clicked his tongue and then placed the piece of paper in his drawer. Clasping his hands together, he started to give her a brief lecture on Galaxy Magic.

"First things first, I am 'The Armored Man', my friends and colleagues like to call me that, but you can call me Jack if you wish." He introduced, "Students who study this field of magic are called Astronomers. We look into the deep dark depths of the Spiral and look at the galaxies. All we do is search for the truth and wonders of the Galaxy."

"Galaxies are mysterious and unpredictable! We never truly know what is going to happen there, but all we can do is be in awe and study their magic. We then bring our knowledge of the Galaxy to life as spells and use them for our own benefits… Galaxy Magic is powerful and hard to master…" He explained to her. Apli listened with polite interest; all of this was quite fascinating to her.

"I can teach you a spell or two… However I am a little busy at the moment…" The Armored Man said as he reopened the book he was reading before Apli came in. "Come by in half an hour and I'll see how well you pay attention to our magic…"

Apli was a little disappointed to not learn a spell right now, but nothing will always go as planned she supposed. She was about to leave the school and head to the next one next door until she saw a very familiar blonde enter from one of the rooms behind the Armored Man.

_That must be Emmaline… _Apli thought as she stared at the blonde who was also staring back at her. Although she felt hatred towards this girl who she hardly even remembers, she can't help but feel a little attracted to her beauty. She remembered she was supposed to avoid her, but that was impossible now. Besides, will she even recognize her through this disguise she has on?

Emmaline walked over to her slowly, looking at her, sizing her up. "You look familiar… have we met before?" She asked suspiciously, wondering who this boy was. The blonde can't quite put her finger on it, but he looked like someone she knows very well.

_Uh oh… she is starting to recognize me… I should probably think of some fast responses… _Apli thought as she felt the piercing gaze the blonde was giving her. It was an uncomfortable feeling and she wanted out of there.

"No, I don't think we have met… I would think I would remember meeting a beautiful blonde such as yourself…" Apli responded in her boyish voice. Emmaline smiled at the compliment she received from this strange familiar boy.

"How cute… but I am a taken girl, buddy. I am off the market." Emmaline said, shaking her head. Apli was not surprised she was taken. How can anyone resist a beautiful girl like her, well she is not as beautiful as Alice though… Apli quickly shook that thought off. Besides, she was not going to pursue a relationship with an enemy from her past anyways, that would be… bad.

"Oh, then that person must be very lucky to have you…" Apli somehow felt sick saying that. She wanted to vomit for whatever reason. It could be her body was remembering things that her brain couldn't.

"Oh stop it, you." Emmaline giggled. Apli bit her lip and wondered why she was enemies with a friendly looking girl. Well the only thing is that they work for different sides. That was practically the only reason.

"I should be heading back to my gang… but… I kind of like to duel you… you know to practice…" Emmaline suggested, grabbing her sword from her belt buckle. Apli gulped and wondered how this will turn out. She is not supposed to be in a duel with her. Also, she doesn't even know how to duel…

"S-Sure…" Apli spoke out without thinking it. She mentally cursed herself for saying that. Now she had no way out of this one. This was going to end badly.

"Good! I would love to see your skills! Hehe, but I won't go easy on you…" Emmaline said as she started out the door. "Meet me at the Coliseum of Pain… we can duel there." With that, the blonde disappeared from sight as she left the school.

Apli stood there and just smacked herself in the face. The Armored Man looked at her strangely. "If you are going to slap yourself, do that outside! No self-harm is allowed in my class!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There IS something really dark approaching, but I won't spoil it. Tune in next time to find out what it is. Another Flashback? Or something gruesome? We'll see!**


	5. The Dark Past

**Angel: Hi. Unfortunately, I have to turn this story into a Rated M story. Why? The content in this chapter and other upcoming chapters are very, very, dark. Nobody will probably look at this story if this is in the Rated M section, but that's fine with me. Whatever followers I have will read this story anyways… hopefully. **

**This is Rated M for the following: Suggestive themes, Mild Language, Blood, and descriptive Murders. There are no sex scenes or any of that matter that will make this MA. There is no rating beyond M on here, so let's keep this story from reaching that far. If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to leave. Not everyone can stomach a dark story like this. This chapter doesn't have the fight with Emmaline and Apli, next chapter will. Sorry about that. **

**Enough of that though, do not read this at night… or do, whatever floats your boat. I watched enough horror movies and other strange ways to die from Halloween Month and boy, will I throw whatever pain and suffering the characters, mainly Apli, will go through. That is all. Enjoy the dark ride…**

**AAAAAAAA**

Apli walked out of the Galaxy School with her head down. She made such a stupid mistake for agreeing to duel with her enemy, Emmaline. Sure it was practice… but a lot of other things could happen to… like her outfit falling off and revealing that she is actually the girl that Emmaline was looking for and be killed on the spot.

She kept telling herself it was the slip of the tongue. However, that didn't actually make her feel better. Apli looked behind the Galaxy School and sees the Coliseum of Pain. It looked like a Roman Coliseum… with 2 gladiator statues crossing swords at the entrance of it. That was her destination to head face to face with her enemy. The question is… will she lose or win? Whatever the outcome, she was not looking forward to it.

_Hmm… maybe I'll visit the school next door first… I am sure she wouldn't mind… _Choosing to stall the inevitable battle she was going to have with her blonde nemesis, she headed to the school next to the Galaxy School. It was a school decorated with actual brown cogs and gears. Next to the school of course was a tree made completely out of metal. Gears were hanging from its branches this time.

"Ah… Ahisa learns her Technology spells here… what were they called again? Oh yeah… Technicians…" She was curious as to who Ahisa's professor was. She peeked through the window and sees that the classroom was empty. The students must have already left, however, the professor was nowhere in sight.

Finding it strange, she headed inside the School. Upon making an entry, all she hears were the sounds of gears turning. It must be kind of hard to work in this environment with so many distractions. She was about to call out for the professor when she saw a giant robot enter in from the back room. It was a colorful robot and appeared to be 8 feet tall. Apli felt really short when compared to this Mountain of a Robot.

"Ah fresh meat, err I mean, fresh brains! I bet you are thirsty for some information on the Technology School…" The giant robot said, looking down upon Apli. The red head slightly cowered in fear as she figured that this was the professor of the Technology School.

"You must be thinking… oh is that a robot teaching? I never expected that!" He let out a mechanical laughter. "I am called Opti Primus. I teach Technicians the truly wonderful handmade Technology that has been built for over 1,000 generations!"

"We also study on the vast machines that humans like you made. Thus, with some magic here and there, we use them as spells to aid us in our battles. Technology is a wondrous thing that keeps on expanding every year! Who knows what will be made next! It is truly remarkable, no?" Opti Primus asked, looking down upon Apli. The red head could only nod in response to that.

"Now then, I can sense you wish to know a few spells on Technology Magic…" He pulled out a giant notebook and pen that was best fit for him. "Now I need your name and your primary school you go to… That information will best serve me and you in order to give you some spells that will really help."

"My primary school is… Prehistoric…" Apli responded, still acting in her boyish voice. "My name is Max Powers." She felt a throbbing pain in her head after saying those words… which was odd… because she already said it like 10 minutes ago. Opti Primus wrote down what he said to him onto the notebook.

_Another Flashback… Oh man… I can't take this pain…_ She placed both hands over her covered with a baseball hat head. Her eyes were unfocused and things were starting to spin in her vision. She fell down to her knees as a bright light flashed before her eyes, bringing her to another memory.

…

_An 8 year old Apli was on the pavement of the Campus grounds in Neo Wizard City. Rain came pouring down from the sky. It was dark and gloomy. The area around her was deserted for the night as they were all probably sleeping. Her clothing is all white but they were drenched in blood that was not her own. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was almost out of energy to keep moving. In her right hand was a chainsaw, all bloody and rusty. It was not hers… it belonged to a certain individual she took care of in the Mental Hospital._

_Nobody had spotted Apli lying on the pavement like this. Nobody has even seen Apli even come here. Things were not well for her… she needed some rest… she needed some food… she also need some magical assistance to help carry out what she plans on doing._

"_I… must go on… Vengeance will be brought! So… hungry…" Apli rubbed her stomach with her left hand and the stomach growled in response, wanting food. She heard incoming footsteps. Stomp, stomp, stomp. She gasped and slowly crawled her way to the statue of the Headmistress of this Campus she was on. Creeping behind it, she poked her head out to take a peek of who was the one approaching the area she was in._

_To her surprise, she sees a red haired boy about her age wearing a black T-Shirt with a skull on it and ripped jeans. There was also a baseball cap on his head. He looked kind of cute… but it is kind of too bad since he won't be among the living for very long…_

"_Man, why do I have to do errands at this time of night… I need to go and clean Isaac Dino's darn classroom… fudge sickles! I hate this!" The boy groaned, not believing his luck._

_**Oh don't worry… you won't have to do it…**__ Apli's eyes turned white and soulless. Dark shadows formed under her eyes. Her hair fluttered about as she marched quietly and slowly to the boy. __**Allow me to put you… out of your misery…**_

_The young boy walked through the wet pavement over to the Prehistoric School. Apli was slowly gaining on him. This was all too perfect and easy for her. Just for fun… she decided to torture him a bit…_

_He felt a finger tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around, startled. There was no on there. Chills went up his spine as he frantically looked around. "This isn't funny! Show yourself! I am not afraid of you!" He was actually scared shitless, but like he would admit that. At least he won't be able to…_

**Sticks and Stones… Flesh and Bones….**

_He heard the singing of a female. It was slow and sinister sounding. He being terrified is an understatement. "I'm warning you! Don't come near me!"_

_**Feast on Fear… Death is Near…**_

_**Roses are Red…So will become your body amongst the dead…**_

_Lightning struck nearby, emitting enough light for him to capture a small brief glimpse of a scary red head girl. When the light faded away, she was nowhere to be seen. He was too scared to even scream. The boy was frozen in place._

_**Let us play… A game we call "Slay".**_

_**Feast on Fear… Death is Near…**_

_**Violets are Blue…. Your Death is due…**_

_**Brown are the color of your eyes…and they'll see… your demise!**_

_Another lightning flash and he sees the girl right in front of him. Her eyes were wide that are soulless and white. Her mouth was agape and her hair was fluttering around like crazy. He couldn't manage to yell as Apli grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air…_

_**Feast on Fear… Death is Near…**_

_**I'll await you in Hell… for now I say… Farewell!**_

_She threw him on the ground and then activating the rusty chainsaw she has in her right hand. "NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" She stomped on his chest and raised the chainsaw above her head. The sounds of a chainsaw cutting through the flesh echoed throughout the area. Afterwards a sinister laugh from Apli also echoed through the area. _

_5 minutes later…_

_Apli stood in the boy's clothes. She had figured out who the boy's name was. He was named Max Powers… an Apprentice Paleontologist. A few minutes ago, she had disposed of the body in a kiln in the Galaxy School, where she burned the body into ash and then scraped off the ashes and flushed them down the boy's bathroom within the School. It was the perfect crime as there are no living relatives to this boy and he was practically homeless. She can now disguise herself as Max Powers with ease and no one will know the wiser. _

_However, she kept the head as a souvenir… the head she sliced off with her chainsaw. She was now holding it by the hair. You can still see the pained horror on the boy's face. Apli held it up for examination and she chuckled at her new prize. "Hehe… I'm sorry I had to do this to you… but you should be thankful… you helped me get one step closer to getting my revenge…" _

_Turning around, she headed towards the Prehistoric School. What she didn't know that she was being watched by a shadowy figure that seemed to be pleased at this turn of events. The figure nodded and murmured a few things before disappearing out of sight. _

…

Apli's eyes had widened in horror at what she just saw. Her stomach twisted a bit and she threw up on the floor and then threw up again, apologizing over and over for ruining the carpeting of Opti's School. "Uh… I can clean that up with ease… are you ok, young man? I never have seen someone become so sick so fast…" Opti asked, quite concerned for him.

"I-I'm ok…" She threw up one last time and tweaked her nose at the smell she made. Apli couldn't believe she was so scary back then… and that she murdered a boy she is disguising as right now in such a brutal fashion. Nightmares were inevitable for her and man oh man is she going try and forget that memory. It was so horrid. The only thing she'll keep in mind is what kind of Vengeance was her younger self talking about?

"Anyways… what spells are you going to teach me?" Apli asked, ready to learn any new spells and add them to her deck. Before she uses them however, she will have to learn how to duel and summon them properly. Maybe she can just wing it?

"Well, I don't normally get Prehistoric students looking for spells here; they usually just go to the Darkness School. However, I know just the spells that will help…" Opti pulled out a card book that holds all the Technology spells in existence. He took out 2 spells that had 3 copies each and handed them to her.

Apli grabbed them and looked at them closely. One spell was called, "Drill Machine", it is a 3 pip spell that does a huge amount of damage and then places a Magic Blade (Magic Blade works on all spells) on yourself. The other was a spell called, "Gears of War", a 2 pip spell that attacks all enemies for weak damage but places a 70 percent magical trap on all enemies.

"Here is the bill to your spells… Ta ta" Opti gave her a bill and then waved her off before heading back into the room in the back. Apli stared at the bill; the total cost was 5,000 crowns. That is a lot of money… that is basically 50,000 gold. Sheesh, spells are expensive to learn…

"Well, I guess I should go to the Coliseum of Pain… sigh, here goes nothing…" Apli turned around and walked out of the school, wondering what will happen with her duel with Emmaline, her arch nemesis.

AAAAAAAAA

Emmaline was standing in the middle of the arena in the Coliseum of Pain. Her sword was drawn and she was awaiting the arrival of her practice buddy she met at the Galaxy School. She mostly came to Neo Wizard City to just say hi to the professors she hasn't seen in a long time… but for some reason… this boy she met… he was so familiar and it gave her a tingling feeling that she should practice dueling with this fellow.

_Hmm… where is he? _She thought, still awaiting her opponent. The other gang members were patiently waiting in the audience seats. They really had no idea why she wanted to duel some random stranger, but they came along to watch just for the heck of it. They are in a rush, but there is no harm in a few breaks now and then.

"Man I wish I had some popcorn right about now. Pop! Pop! Pop goes the Popcorn!" Dylan said in a singing voice all while doing an air guitar and shaking his head around crazy like. Annamile rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Who do you think Emmaline is facing? All she said to us was that she was a red haired boy that looked really familiar to her…" Annamile asked her team members, drinking a can of Sprite Soda she acquired from the concession stand.

Kacey shrugged her shoulders, having nothing to say of the matter. She really had no idea herself and didn't bother trying to guess who it was. Primrose was in thought, but she doesn't know any boy that has red hair… "Me… don't know… I've never really seen red haired… boys before…" Primrose said quietly.

"Probably some hipster she met at a bar or something. Drinking away because she is coolios like that! Booze! Booze! Potatoes up the keister!" Dylan suggested, still rocking his head to the imaginary music he is playing on his imaginary guitar.

"Emmaline doesn't drink… and stop doing that, Dylan!" Brooke could only take so much from her crazy and random friend. She was happy that Annamile found someone, but she has to question her choices in men sometimes. Ah well, he was an invaluable friend to them, and they couldn't ask for anyone better to join their gang.

Emmaline ignored the talking from them and continued waiting for her opponent. She kind of wished she asked for his name first before asking to duel him. Ah well, she has her blonde moments and that was one of them.

Her ears twitched as she hears the approaching footsteps. She entirely focused her vision at the exit/entrance of the arena. A figure came into view and it was none other than the boy she was waiting for. She readied her sword as he approached, ready to duel him to test her strength for any upcoming battles she will have against Apli. Oh… if she only knew…

Apli walked into the arena, her eyes focused entirely on Emmaline. She still can't get over the fact that she was a beautiful girl. She really likes beautiful girls… and man was Emmaline no exception even though she is her enemy. If Apli would label herself, she would probably just be bisexual, just leaning towards girls a bit more. She considered Patrick to be very handsome and is torn between pursuing a relationship with him or try her luck with Alice.

Choosing to think of relationships another time, she walked up to the blonde and then stopped when they were face to face with one another. Apli just noticed they were the exact same height.

"Hello… ready to duel?" Emmaline asked in a friendly way, her sword ready in her hands. "Oh I seem to have forgotten to ask you your name…" Apli nodded in understanding before giving her her fake name. "Max Powers" She replied, still in her boyish voice. She can only act as a boy for so long… Apli could lose her voice. "And you are..?" She already knew her name; she just decided to ask just to make things believable.

"Emmaline… Emmaline Blossom… it is a pleasure to duel you here… I really want to test my skills against you…" The blonde said, smiling at the boy in front of her. Apli blushed a bit. She really should try and not get flustered by an enemy of her past. Enemies are not supposed to be attracted to one another, even though it is practically one sided.

"I… I'll do my best… to practice with you…" Apli said nervously. _I HOPE I CAN DO THIS! _

"Good, I won't go easy on you though…" Emmaline smiled and then moved a few feet away so the "Friendly Duel Arena" can form and encircle them inside so that they can commence their battle. Apli was forced to a spot on the opposite direction of Emmaline. It was clear there was no escaping for her.

"WOO! YEAH! A Fight between hottie and the random dude! I almost feel like playing with my dingy!" (1) Dylan said, quite turned on already. The other girls slowly moved away from him when he made that comment.

"Ladies first, I get the first move!" Emmaline said as 7 cards magically zipped from the top of her deck that was in her pocket and zipped to the front of her face, floating in place. The blonde examined each of them before picking one of them and playing it.

"I play 'Ashes to Ashes'. This is a 4 pip spell that allows me to absorb 50 percent of the damage for 3 turns. After those 3 turns, all that absorbed damage goes back to you…" Emmaline explained in case he doesn't know the effects to this spell. Lots of Paleontologists don't know any Fire Spells, so she suspected he was one of them.

_Gee… what a powerful spell… I wonder if I have anything to break that down… Man I wish I knew how to duel… _Apli thought as 7 cards floated in front of her. She has 2 Stegosaurus', Drill Machine, Prehistoric Blade, Dynomite!, and 2 Pixie spells. She read their effects and damages carefully. Apli then looked down at her feet. 3 Power pips were hanging by her feet. Not quite sure what they are there for, she decided to play a spell before Emmaline gets impatient.

Apli took out her Dino Blade, hoping that Emmaline doesn't recognize it. She looked at her for clarification. If Emmaline recognized it, she didn't show it, as she was still waiting for a move to be made.

"I… play… D-Drill Machine!" Without thinking it, she made a Technology Symbol with her Dino Blade in a split second and thrust forward with it. The spell was a success as all 3 power pips disappeared. Not bad for her first time after Amnesia…

A massive drill appeared over Emmaline's head. The blonde squeaked in pain as she was drilled senseless by it. Her life circle dropped a bit, but that was about it. Apli flinched a bit as a Magic Blade formed in front of her face and then circled around her head. She was going to have to get used to that. Suddenly, she felt another throbbing pain in her head. She cursed as she grabbed her head as another memory started to resurface.

"Uh…" Emmaline reached out to him, wondering if he was ok. "You alright there?" Concern dripping from her voice. Apli didn't respond to her question as a bright light flashed before her eyes. Another trip down memory lane for her.

…

_A 7 year old Apli was tied to a pole, her eyes opened by mechanical hands coming from the pole. They didn't want her to close her eyes at this. The area she was in was none other than the Coliseum of Pain itself. The whole coliseum was filled to the brim with people, all booing at her and 2 other adults who were held by men in black uniform. The 2 adults were none other than her parents._

_A sergeant in green uniform was standing on a pedestal with a microphone in his hand. "It is time for the Execution of the ToothBreaker couple! These monsters have caused way too much pain and suffering already across the Spiral!" He yelled into the microphone. The audience agreed, ready to see their deserved execution. _

_Tears strolled down from Apli's eyes as she watched the Audience throw tomatoes at them. The ToothBreaker couple had a bag over their heads, concealing their faces, but Apli can tell that they were sad. _

"_They have probably already corrupted their daughter into becoming one of them! So by the order of Merle Ambrose and the Council of Light, Apli will watch her parents die in ways that we done before with scum like them!" The sergeant yelled. The Audience chanted Kill, Kill, Kill! Waiting for it to actually happen._

_**NO! PLEASE! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! **__Apli wanted to scream her thoughts, but her mouth was also taped shut and she couldn't do anything about it. _

"_First, the man who slaughtered mass amounts of children across the Spiral with his dark powers will be executed first! BRING ON THE METAL COW!" _

_A team of men in black brought in a cow made out of metal to the middle of the field. There was a hollow horn on the Cow though. Apli did not want to know what that was going to be used for… but alas she already had an idea and she was going to hate. She will have her revenge if she ever stays alive. _

"_You! Get inside that cow!" One of the men opened the latch to the inside of the cow and shoved Apli's father into it. The man then locked the latch and placed some sticks underneath the metal cow. "BRING ON THE FIRE OF EXECUTION!" _

_Another man in red uniform walked up to the metal cow with a torch in his hands. He lit the sticks on fire and the fire erupted and started to burn the metal cow. Apli's father screamed in agony as he got burned from the inside of the cow. The screams made their way through the hollowed horn and echoed through the coliseum. It indeed sounded like a cow in pain. The audience cheered as they enjoyed the sounds of pain coming from him._

_Apli's mother cried as she listened to her love one die a slow and painful death. Apli could only just watch in horror at what they were doing to her father. She would rather watch her father be hung than this! Why of all things must he be executed THIS way?! _

_The screams died down after 10 minutes or so. They took the metal cow away and then tossed it into the river that was nearby the Coliseum. His body will never be seen again. "And now… we shall execute the woman who killed all the wives of Wizard City and Neo Wizard City! She will be executed with this!" The sergeant pulled a lever and it activated something._

_The middle of the arena started to move and then flipped itself around to reveal, "The Grinder". It was a machine with Metal cylinders with bloody and rusty spikes twirled around, ready to grind their next victim. Apli wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Why must she suffer this torture! She hasn't done anything to them! _

_The men picked Apli's mother and then tossed her without warning into "The Grinder". The audience cheered as they heard the piercing cry of a woman being grinded alive by this vicious spikes. Blood and guts splattered everywhere. A couple of body parts landed on top of Apli, scaring her life even more. This was just pure torture. Just bloody torture to her!_

_**Why me? WHY?! **__Apli cried hard, tears flowing down her face at incredible speed. They did this to her! She was innocent and yet they did this to her… Oh she was going to make them PAY! Every single one of them will die the worst way possible! She will bet her entire being on that! Apli will find a way… and she was going to have her revenge one way or the other!_

…

Apli was too shocked to comprehend what she just saw. She shuddered and then passed out on the ground. Halting the duel she was having with the blonde.

"M-Max?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Ooh. I never written something so grotesque like that before… maybe I am a rookie at things like that. Well I hope you enjoyed! Things will get even more darker next chapter and yes you will see the complete duel between them in the next chapter. Until next time, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	6. Dark Past and Fate

**Angel: Heya! Welcome to the 6****th**** chapter of Dark Amnesia: The Tale of Apli. This will stay M-Rated and for that I am milking that rating as best I could. I will do some scenes leading up to "sex" but I am not going to explicitly describe it. Basically what you see in Rated R films. I don't want to get in trouble by Fanfiction mods. Yes, this is probably the only story that will have scenes leading up to sex with girl on girl action and cough boy on girl action cough. Oh and the fight between Emmaline and Apli will be short, can't have an intense fight this early. **

**Oh, this is a onetime thing in this story, but there are 3 questions you must answer for Apli in this chapter. When you see the questions, I will put an Apli response like this, "I think (…) is more important". Choosing a specific answer may cause the story to go very sad, very dark, or very extreme or perhaps all of the above. Pick wisely for her. **

**This is a dark chapter well… for one scene anyways so keep that in mind. Believe me, it only gets even worse next chapter, filled with so much horror and unthinkable events. After that chapter, it will die down to mild dark for a couple of chapters. So enjoy and keep a stuffed bear with you to hold. (Mostly joking about the stuffed bear of course)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Apli lay unconscious on the ground. The Duel Arena still is in effect. Regardless of her unconsciousness it won't go away until someone is defeated or someone forfeits. Emmaline looked really concerned for the boy. She didn't know why he passed out so suddenly.

"Max? Are you ok?" Emmaline repeated, reaching out to him from her spot in the Duel Arena. Apli did not stir, she remained in that position, face flat against the ground. The blonde bit her lower lip, wondering what to do in this situation. She never had opponents that pass out for no reason on her.

Brooke decided to get up from her seat and take out her chainsaw wand. Pulling the string, she activated the chainsaw. "Asoscias neko!" It blasted a stream of light at Apli's head. The red head started to stir. Her eyes flipped open as she slowly picked herself off from the ground. Apli shook her head, still feeling the painful throbbing sensation in her brain.

"Hey… are you all right?" The blonde beauty asked. Apli looked at her and nodded slowly, not sure why she passed out like that. Like, was it that traumatizing for her? Well… yes, she just saw her mom and dad just die right in front of her in a memory.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." Apli responded, trying to get her head back in the game. She will try and think of what that memory means another time, but right now she has a duel to finish whether she wins or loses.

"Okay… if you say so…" Emmaline wasn't totally convinced, but didn't bother trying to push it. A spell card flew from her deck and joined the other spells floating in front of her. She now has 2 power pips. Selecting a spell, she decided to play it.

"I play Immolate! Remember, the 'Ashes to Ashes' spell will also absorb damage I do to myself and send it back to you after all 3 turns have been made…" Emmaline explained as a burst of fire surrounded her and burned her slightly. She winced at the pain but tried to ignore it. Her health circle dropped just a wee little bit.

Apli felt that same burst of flame surround her and then explode. She yelped as she was burned harshly. About 1/8 of her health went away thanks to that. Emmaline is one tough customer to her. How is she going to beat her?

"N-Nice one…" Apli commented as another spell floated into her vision. She needed to figure out a strategy to win. She took a look at her new card, Pterodactyl. It is a 2 pip spell that does quite a decent amount of damage and stuns an enemy for one round.

"Come on, you are falling behind… better think of something. I don't like boring fights." Emmaline said half teasingly and half impatiently.

"Fine, here goes…" Apli traced the prehistoric symbol out of pure instinct and called forth Pterodactyl. The mighty dinosaur with wings appeared in the sky and then dropped down onto the arena with a might roar. Emmaline stood there unfazed as she was attacked by the beak of this dinosaur bird. She was now stunned for a round and her health dropped a bit too.

"BOO! You suck strange dude!" Dylan yelled from the stands. "I had potatoes that have booming fire power than you. Like this," He flexed both his arms from left to right and then pointed to the sky while saying, "BOOM! BOOM! FIRE POWER!"

Apli sweat dropped and wondered why Emmaline has such a strange friend like him. She turned to look at him and sees that he was airguitaring and also flexing his muscles. The other girls in the stand seemed to be smacking themselves in the face, quite embarrassed by him. As they should be…

"Well anyways… ignoring him for a moment…" Another card went into her view as it was her turn again since Emma is stunned. It appeared to be a Triceratops. A third pip spell that attacks once weakly, and then attacks again for more damage. However she doesn't seem to have the pips for it. Nor does she have the pips for any other spell that was floating in her view.

"Ugh I can't move I don't think… make your move…"

Apli bit her lip; this duel ain't going so well. She will need a miracle to win this fight. Emmaline sighed, she really hoped this would be a fight that would have tested her skills, but alas this duel will be over very soon.

"Very well then…" Emmaline grabbed a spell and casted it to the field. A fire elf popped out of the ground and attacked Apli with a tiny fire arrow. She squeaked as a bit of her health went down. "Since it has been 3 whole turns since I activated Ashes to Ashes… you know what that means…"

Apli gulped as the shield around Emmaline burst into flames and then turned into Ashes. All that Ash then inflicted itself upon Apli. It burned her greatly and her health was dangerously close to being gone. Another hit and she loses.

"UGH!" Apli struggled to remain standing as she looked at the spells in front of her to see what she can do to win this fight. Her head is throbbing in pain, whether from the heat or from her Amnesia, she couldn't tell.

2 power pips float at her feet. She wondered if she could discard any cards she has to draw something else. Deciding to try it out, she tapped 3 unwanted spell cards. As if understanding what she was getting at, the tapped spell cards flew back into her pocket and out came 3 other spell cards that had a gold covering on it.

All 3 of them however were just a spell called, "Tar Pit". It appeared to do a huge amount of damage for the price of half of her current health for 4 of her pips. It was highlighted so she knew she could use it if she wants… Dueling wasn't too hard now… maybe?

"Alrighty, here goes!" Grabbing the spell card, she traced the Prehistoric Symbol again and casted it. A bubbling Tar pit appeared in the middle of the field. A bony claw came out of it and grabbed Emmaline by the waist. The blonde squeaked as it held her in its clutches. Apli felt strong force waves around her and the word; "CRITICAL!" appeared above her head. She didn't know what that meant as the bony claw dragged her into the tar pit. Apli groaned in pain as some of her health went away.

Emmaline was then shot out of the tar pit, all covered in tar. Almost all of her health was gone thanks to that attack. Apli was quite proud of herself for making such a turnabout.

"Nice try, doofus," Annamile shouted from the stands, "but Emmaline is going to win now… good try…" Kacey nodded in response, thinking that this duel was going to be over because the blonde always has a counter attack for turnabouts such as that.

"It is ovah! Ovah! My nova!" Dylan sang, doing air guitars and bobbing his head all over the place, ready to see the inevitable defeat of this dude.

Emmaline gave Apli a smile that said, "Good try". The red head sighed; she needed to know how to duel professionally if she ever has a chance to defeat her for reals when she is out of this persona. That was her job right?

"I was kind of waiting for you to make a powerful move so I can play this…" Emmaline flipped over a spell card and showed it to her. Apli squinted to get a better look at what she was showing her. It was a spell called "Fiery Counterblast." Basically if more than half of her health was taken away thanks to one spell card, half of that damage goes back to the one who dealt it. It only costs 4 pips and a turn to cast it. Luckily for Emmaline, there was no turn to be skipped after she makes this move.

"Sorry fwend." She said jokingly as she casted the spell, "But you just lost… no hard feelings I hope…" Fire Swords appeared, all pointing at Apli. The red head gasped as they lunged at her and attacked her in the stomach. She screamed in agony as her health got depleted fully and she was defeated.

The red head fell to the floor, unconscious yet again. The Duel Arena disappeared and Emmaline was the victor of this match. Her friends cheered from the stands, clapping and wooping.

"WOO! Nice job, sweetie!" Brooke cheered, quite proud of her girlfriend. Annamile, Primrose, and Kacey just clapped, quite impressed. Patrick was jumping and hollering while also saying something about Potatoes.

Just at this moment, Apli's friends entered the arena. Alice gasped when she saw Apli lying on the floor defeated. She ran up to her unconscious body and shook her as if trying to wake her. "DAMN IT!" She looked at Emmaline and gave her a glare. "What the hell did you do to A-err… Max?!"

"I just… challenged him to a duel and he lost…" Emmaline responded, not sure why this strange girl was overreacting…

"Ugh! Shit head! Let's get her out of here! We're late!"

…

_An 8 year old Apli was now in a different room. She had just been moved from the Torture Room to the Insanity Room. The room looked no different than the one before the Torture room except with a few other "Toys" in the room. Apli did not want anything to do with those, but she knew she was going to be attacked, molested, and or violated with them very soon. She already lost her innocence and she was going to be violated further._

_She wasn't the only one in the room though. There was another girl that was about her age sitting right next to her. Like her, she was strapped in a white robe. This girl has blue hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Apli noted that she was really skinny and a bit smaller than she was. She wondered what the girl did or has been wrongfully accused of to be in this hell hole. _

_The red head however didn't want to speak to this girl as she was shy and this girl probably doesn't want to talk to her anyways. _

"… _Name is Justine…" The blue haired girl murmured, knowing what was on Apli's mind. "I've been sent here because they accused me of being an arsonist. Feh. What's your story?" She asked in a somewhat rough way._

_Apli shrugged, "They think I'm corrupted and crazy. Bunch of shit heads…" She didn't normally swear out loud but being here for so long made her change. This was who she is now and she is not about to hide it._

"_Harsh." Justine said simply. They were quiet after that, not sure what to say to one another at the moment. Apli clicked her tongue, trying to think of what to say. Since they were at least talking to one another somewhat, she hoped to make at least a friend here. God only knows how long before they are separated and… things happen._

"_So… are you without parents?" Apli asked the girl. Justine gave her a sideways glance and then locked her focus on the white wall before her again. "Yes. The Council of Light had my parents executed for being master criminals or something like that…" _

"_Ugh the Council of Light… some Council they are… they got my parents killed too!" Apli said with deep anger, wanting so much to just kill all of them right now and laugh upon their corpses. Justine looked at her with some sympathy. She nudged her with her shoulder as if trying to pat her in comfort. _

"_Sorry to hear that. What did they get convicted of?" The blue haired girl asked, interested to hear this girl's story. Apli sighed as she thought back of the painful memories of that day. _

"_My dad was convicted of killing a lot of children while my mother was convicted of killing other wives… or was it the other way around? Ugh Anyways, I know my parents are good people… why would they kill? They are innocent!" Apli exclaimed, so angered by these people. She was going to find a way out of here and teach them all a lesson._

"_That sucks…" Justine commented, lying down on the floor on her back, looking up to the ceiling. _

"_You can say that again…"_

"_That sucks…"_

_The girls giggled at one another. Apli smiled in the first time in a long while. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to. She hoped that she and Justine will get out of here alive. She knew she was getting ahead of herself but a girl like Justine shouldn't be locked up in here and neither should she. _

"_You know what… I plan on escaping this Hospital very soon…" Apli said to Justine. The girl scoffed in response like she heard that a million times already. She turned her head to look at her, wondering how in the world can she of all people figure out a way to escape this place. _

"_How?" She humored her, interested in how Apli plans to set them both free. _

"_Well believe it or not, I have scavenged around in the dumpster of this place when working and I found this…" Using some insane flexing skills, she reached inside the robe with her foot and pulled out a rusty old knife. Justine looked at it in shock, not believing her eyes. Apli quickly placed it back up her robe just in case a guard comes by the door and sees it. _

"_Well that will certainly help… just the timing of how to use it counts…" Justine remarked. This was going to be tough to pull off but a knife can unlock locks if they know how to use it correctly. Also, a weapon to use a wand or just close range combat will do. However there are a bunch of guards on duty and escape seems too hard to pull off right now._

"_I know… it's risky… but it might be our only chance… We will have to do it on the day they give us our monthly bath. We just got one yesterday… so 29 more days… The guards will be too busy with the uh… older girls doing… uh… the… the… thing….that they do…" Apli didn't know what it was but she knows that she had just experienced it a few weeks ago. _

"_Sex?" Justine questioned with a grin. Apli snapped her fingers and nodded. "Yeah that… ugh… that is so not fun. Some guard did it to me to torture me… ugh I feel so unclean…" She whined, hating that memory so much. _

"_Eh you're not the only one…" Justine sighed and sat back up. "Anyways, why do you wish to help me escape as well? You could have just left by yourself…" She questioned her. Wondering the reason why Apli wants to help her escape with her._

"_Because you don't belong here… Nobody should be locked up because of the Council of Light's stupid shitty decisions…" Apli answered and then looked at her in the eyes. "That and… I kinda like you… You are different that the other girls I met in here…" _

_Justine blushed a bit and looked away. "Uh… thanks…" _

_During the time leading up to the day that they escape, Justine and Apli have been getting along quite well. They appreciated each other's company and enjoyed their conversations with one another. Each made the other quite happy. Even in the toughest of times…_

_**Day 15…**_

_A guard was holding Apli by the collar while Justine just watched, feeling bad for her. This guard just walked in and it looks like he was ready to torture her some more. _

"_You are getting lucky today!" He spat in her face and then slapping her hard. A red hand mark was left behind by the slap. Needless to say, Apli was getting angry but didn't show it. She was ready to take any torture heading her way today._

"_You get to eat REAL food for once and this is the day for it…" The guard snapped his fingers with a grin, staring into Apli's eyes as if trying to look into her soul and then destroy it. Another guard came in, holding a teenage girl with white hair and glasses. _

"_This is Jessica HawkBloom or you can call the shithead Jess… though not sure if it matters since you won't be seeing her long!" He grinned as he dropped Apli to the ground and getting out a chainsaw. The guard looked over at Justine and then walked over to her. He untied her white robe for this moment only and gave her the chainsaw. _

"_You will do the honors of giving her the execution and when that is done…" He looked over to Apli with an evil grin. "You will EAT her!" _

_Apli's eyes widened in fear. They wanted her to be a cannibal?! That is just a new all-time low! She almost felt like crying. This was not what she expected at all. Not in the slightest. _

"_Now don't try anything funny with that chainsaw, the guard behind me has a spell ready to kill you if try and attack me, now kill the damn girl!" He ordered Justine. The blue haired girl whimpered and cried as she marched slowly over to the teenager. The other guard shoved Jess to the ground and backed away a bit so Justine can do her job. _

"_I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Justine cried out as she activated the Chainsaw. The teenager sighed and just smiled. "Don't be… Death is better than staying here…" She placed her head down, ready for the onslaught._

"_GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!" The first guard yelled, wanting to see her kill this stupid Jess. _

"_God forgive me…" Justine placed her foot on Jess and placed the Chainsaw just above her neck. Apli closed her eyes, not wanting to see this happen. _

_The sounds of Justine crying and flesh being sliced through echoed throughout the hospital. The guards laughed afterwards once the deed was done. Justine knew she'd help Jess by ending her suffering… but the guilt of killing someone so innocent was going to be permanent in her heart. _

"_Good… Now…" The guard pointed at Jess' headless body and looked at Apli. "EAT HER! OR ELSE!" Apli couldn't stop crying, this was too much for her, but she couldn't disobey. She kneeled down near the corpse and reluctantly opened her mouth to chow down on her. _

_1 hour later…_

_Apli cried harder and harder as had just finished eating the dead body. There was nothing left of Jess except the bones. Justine had to watch the whole thing and needless to say, she was really scarred for life. The guards laughed manically as they walked out the door and locked it. _

_Justine, who is now back in her white robe, walked over to her on her knees and let her rest her head on her shoulder for comfort. Sure she couldn't comfort her with her arms, but it is the thought that counts. _

"_I hate this hell hole… now I can never look at myself the same way again. I just ate another person!" Apli sobbed. Justine nodded and started to say soothing words to her. _

"_I know… we'll get out of here soon… We will do everything we can to get us out and teach them a lesson they won't soon forget… if they live that is…" _

_**Day 29…**_

_Apli and Justine were locked inside the Bathroom. They were the only ones in the bathroom. The other young girls that were in this Hospital have already been executed. They were the last girls that were under the age of 10. The older girls were in the other bathroom just down the hall. The guards were having 'fun' with them as it were. It was high time for them to escape. _

_The red head was thankful there wasn't a security camera in this room as she sat down on the floor and using her feet to reach under her robe. Normally they would have just washed themselves with the robe on… but not today. Her right foot caught the rusty old knife and pulled it out. _

"_Here… grab it with your mouth and then cut the robe open for me…" Apli requested. Justine walked over to her with her knees and grabbed the handle with her teeth. She then carefully sliced through the white robe that was restraining Apli. The red head was relieved when the white robes fell off of her. Freedom was almost there for them. _

"_Good… now let me do the same to you…" Apli grabbed the knife from her mouth and sliced open the robe. Justine was released from the clutches of the robe. The girl let out a sigh of relief as she can now move around freely. _

"_Come, we must hurry. A guard will be coming by any minute to check up on us…" _

_Apli and Justine walked over to the door that was locked from the outside. The red head stuck the tip of the knife inside the lock. It was a tight fit, but it just might do the job. Turning it and twisting it around for a couple of seconds and they hear the door unlock. They high-fived each other and then silently opened the door._

_They both peeked out, looking from left to right. There was no one in the hallway, but they did hear footsteps that indicate a guard was about to come towards their position. They silently walked over to the Laundry chute nearby. Both of them were small enough to go in it. Justine went in first, sliding down the chute. _

"_THEY ARE ESCAPING! GET THEM!" Apli gasped as she sees a pair of guards run up to her. She quickly jumped in the laundry chute before they grabbed her. Both Apli and Justine landed in a basket full of smelly clothing. They were appalled by the smell but that should be the least of their worries. _

_They were now in the Laundry room where it has a door leading to the Dumpster outside. They could easily sneak out and jump in the Garbage truck to take them to freedom. _

"_GET THEM!" Another pair of guards entered the laundry room and lunged for them. They gasped and jumped out of the way, making the guards slam into the Laundry basket with a thud. They ran to the door and opened it and then quickly shutting it behind them._

_They panted as they kept on running. The Garbage truck had just started to leave the area. They ran harder, trying to catch up with it. "Almost there!" Apli screamed, pushing her legs further and Justine doing the same. _

_When Justine got close enough, she jumped into the truck and then reached out for Apli to take her with her. "Apli! Grab my hand!" The red head reached for her hand as the truck sped faster. Her legs were starting to give as she doesn't have much energy to run with left._

_Suddenly Apli felt a burning sensation hit her in her leg and she toppled over with a painful yelp. She rolled around in the ground, all bruised and mangled. _

"_NO! APLI!" Justine was about ready to just jump off and save her. _

"_Go without me! I'll escape another way… please! Be safe and be happy!" Apli screamed to her as she held her burned leg in pain. Those guards had hit her with a fire spell and it stung like hell. _

"_I'll come back to you! I promise!" Justine yelled to her as the truck sped off into Downtown of Wizard City. She sadly watched as the guards ran up to Justine and began cutting her up and beating her senseless. Apli wasn't about to be going anywhere anytime soon… The final thing Justine heard before she was too far from Apli was…_

"_FUCKING BITCH! We should just make you eat shit right now! And that's just what we're going to do with you right now! EAT SHIT!"_

…

Apli woke up with a gasp. She looked around and saw that she was being carried by Alice and Ahisa, who were holding onto her arms and legs respectively. "Ah good, you're awake… you are in such big trouble!" Alice said, a little angry with her.

"I'm sorry…" Apli sighed as she shook her head. This Amnesia was getting worse and worse every passing second. These flashbacks were driving her insane and she did not know how to comprehend them. This was going to be a long and painful day.

AAAAAAAA

Apli and the others were back at the Mansion. They were sitting down at the dining table and were waiting for Mael to come and tell them what they need to do next and the meal that he is cooking up in the kitchen. Jacqueline, Patrick, and Gabrielle brought lunches with them since they were hungry and also there was no way they were going to eat what Mael cooks usually around here.

"Apli, next time, try not to fight against Emmaline. You lost and that is not a good thing." Alice scolded her. The red head said nothing, just kept her head down, a bit sad. Not only did she lose to Emmaline when she is not supposed to, she regained back painful memories of her parents' death. Why is this Amnesia so dark and painful for her?! It was driving her insane, literally.

"Aw, don't be so hard on her Alice. Give her a break…" Ahisa said, putting on her "Mad Scientist" robes on, which is her usual attire for missions and everyday things. The Disco outfit was making her feel itchy and she was glad to get out of it.

Alice sighed and nodded. After all, Apli has Amnesia, so one or two mistakes are bound to happen anyways. "Sorry Apli, I kind of overreacted. I just… it has been 7 years since we've been doing this Resistance against the Council of Light and we still haven't even manage to take out one of them, let alone try to."

"No biggie…" Apli shrugged her shoulders. She sighed and looked at Alice in the eyes and then back at the other 4 in the room. She had a question she was just dying to ask and wondered if they will take it well. "Are we evil?" She asked bluntly to the gang.

The 3 that were eating their lunches coughed out some food at that question. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it shut, not sure how to explain it to Apli.

"Uh, Apli-kins…" Ahisa started, staring at her and wondering why she would think they were all 'evil'. "We're not evil. We have hearts you know. If we were evil, would we even care about people? All we do is simply try and take down the Council of Light and change the Spiral in our own way. That's our job as the Resistance…"

"Yeah… but," Apli crossed her legs as she kept on staring at her lap, thinking. "If we have 100 million bounty money on us… we must have done some pretty horrible things to people and a lot of places…"

"The answer to that is simple, Apli…" Alice placed her hands behind her head as she explained, "If people are in our way. We eliminate them. People like us do not tolerate those who will go out of their way to defend the Council of Light. We hate them. Anybody who has the nerve to follow them and get in our way will be eliminated without regret."

"Drastic measures must be made if we want to take down the Council of Light. Every single one of us here was betrayed, tortured, mistreated, and even suffered because of them. It is time for change and it is up to us to set things right. We are not evil people. We do not wish any harm on the innocent. All we wish for is the death of the Council of Light and the start of a new era for the Spiral. That is our mission."

Apli took all of this information in. It felt true… but at the same time, she feels that all of this is a bit drastic. However, she didn't dare comment on it. If this is what she was in the past, doing things like killing people and destroying cities if need be… she will have to learn to accept who she is. She already knows the reason why she probably hates the Council of Light now… since they apparently killed her parents and then tortured her in a Mental Hospital.

Thinking about it now just filled her with deep anger and hate. Very strong emotions that was nearly overwhelming for her. Casting those thoughts aside, what made the other 5 members of the gang be so hateful to the Council of Light… and what about Mael? What exactly did the Council of Light do to them all?

"So…" Apli decided not to tell them the memories she just regained back a while ago, but will ask them why they hate the Council of Light. "What has the Council of Light done to you all? There must be a really good reason for us to want them all dead… I just want to know… why?"

The other 5 members looked at one another, as if communicating with their eyes as to whether or not to tell their stories to her. Apli bit her lower lip, wondering if that was a bad question to ask. She was just curious.

"Well, I can speak for all of us that we don't like sharing painful memories of what they did to us." Ahisa said, scratching the back of her head.

"Too painful… telling it right now would make me cry…" Gabrielle remarked, not willing to share anything.

_That bad? I mean… I know what they did to me is pretty cruel, torturous, and unusual… but what happened to them in the past? I wish I'd remember… _

Mael came into the room with 3 plates in hand, which was probably for Apli, Alice, and Ahisa. Each plate had a weed rat on them with a strange substance of some kind on them. Apli on her part was grossed out by this and did not want to partake in eating it.

"Eww, Mael… what the hell is that?" Gabrielle asked, speaking out the question Apli was thinking. It made her want to throw up in all honestly.

Jacqueline just set aside her lunch, not hungry anymore. "Thanks… you made me lose my appetite Mael."

"Oh please!" Mael scoffed, waving off their grotesque of the meal he made. "They taste much better than they smell and look like. Don't judge a book by their cover as the saying goes…" He set down the plates and then seated himself in his usual chair. "It is Weed Rat with Fire Ant juice and the drool of a frog."

Patrick just dropped his lunch and left. "I'm outta here because that just grosses me out. I'll be in the living room and will listen on the mission in there…"

"Oh come on…" Ahisa whined as she watched Patrick leave the dining room and into the living room. "It actually tastes good! You can't hate it till you try it!"

"Not happening!"

The technician sighed and shook her head. They'll learn one of these days that these kinds of food are actually quite delicious if you give them a chance. Sure the ingredients sound disgusting but it doesn't mean it is actually disgusting. She grabbed her fork and knife and decided to start eating her plate of the food.

"I think I'll pass on this one… I mean eating worms is one thing, but… rats with frog drool and fire ants… no thank you… I think I don't want to eat any other bugs…" Apli just scooted the plate to the middle of the table, not wanting to partake in eating it at all.

"Apli…" Alice spoke in a slow way, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she stared at her. Apli gulped, not liking the stare she was getting from her. "You WILL eat this lunch… and LIKE it!" She grabbed the plate that Apli placed aside and was ready to force feed her if necessary.

"No, no, no, please n-"

Apli was cut off as Alice forced her mouth opened with one hand and then dumped the seasoned weed rat into her mouth, she then closed her mouth shut. "Now chew!" She commanded her. "I haz a knife and I am not afraid to use it!" She twirled the knife around her fingers, daring her to argue and spit it out.

The red head reluctantly chewed on it, contemplating the taste of it. It wasn't that bad… it tasted good, but she probably had worse in the past. She gulped it after about 20 chews since the weed rat took a lot to chew into bits. "Um… ok… it was better than I thought, I stand corrected."

"Thought so…" Alice was satisfied with that answer and proceeded to eat her own lunch.

"Gee, Alice. You're practically the dominant one…" Jacqueline teased. Alice choked on her own food at that comment and glared at her. "S-Shut up!"

"Calm down children. Now that we are all here… well most of us anyways…" Mael said, specifically to the one in the living room.

"I can still hear!" Patrick yelled from the living room, wanting him to continue on with explaining their mission.

"Very well." He turned to Apli with a questioning look, "What did you find out from your professor Isaac Dino?" He asked, waiting for her answer.

"My T-Rex spell has gone to its roots in Jurassic Park… Something like that…" Apli answered with a shrug. She got out a toothpick and started to get out the bits of food stuck in between her teeth.

"Good… good… How convenient that one of the members of the Council of Light presides there…" He clasped his hands together, thinking of an ingenious plan to take that one down and so that they can become one step closer in achieving their goal. "Now then… obviously the first thing you need to do is get your T-Rex back… but I need you all to go somewhere else and get something for me…"

"And what might that be?" Patrick asked from the living room.

"You'll find out when you reach a place called, "Fate Island…" It is a small world. So the item I need from there might be very obvious for you. It will be something that sticks out obviously…" Mael answered Patrick as he went into thought for a moment. Wondering what was next.

"An item that sticks out in a place called Fate Island…" Gabrielle got out a notepad and begun to jot it down, just in case they need a reference.

"W-Wait…" Apli wanted to ask some questions before Mael continued on about their mission at hand. "Could you please explain my past to me… I mean you picked me up when I was 8, right? So you must know about my past.

Mael stared at her for a moment or two before answering. "I'm afraid I can't explain… I don't think it is something you can handle right now. However, your memories will indeed return soon. This I am sure…"

"…Okay…" Apli knew Mael was hiding something. There was something strange about all of this. Surely Mael must have known something about her past. However, she didn't have the nerve to push it further so she remained silent on that topic… for now. "Ok… could you at least explain to me about the Council of Light..?"

"The Council of Light consists of 7 members with Ambrose being the leader of course." He started as he got out a picture from his pocket and slid it over to Apli, who took it in her hand to get a better look at it.

There was Ambrose, whom she can recognize easily, and 6 others who seemed a bit familiar but didn't seem to pop in her head. There was one that looked like a cow, a fat fairy in a blue dress…, a bear in royal clothes, a caveman, a detective looking dog, and a King of some sorts.

"The first Council of Light member we take out will be the one that is a Caveman. He is called Dry Nook. Dry is the one that made Alice's life a living hell back 8 years ago. Of course I am not allowed to explain what happened, that is up to Alice herself to decide whether or not to share it with you…"

Apli looked over at Alice who had her head down and her fists clenched really tightly. If a watermelon was in her hands she could probably make it explode with ease. The red head knew Alice wouldn't want to talk to her about it now so she turned her head back to Mael, wanting him to move on.

"The other 5 members of the Council of Light I'll explain another time, right now time is of the essence. Emmaline and the other brats have gotten stronger in the past year and they are surely going to find us sooner or later. We need to get a move on and prepare for a fight if we ever plan on winning…"

"But…" Jacqueline started, tapping her chin in thought, "Just how do we even begin to prepare for the fight ahead?"

"I told you. First things first, bring the item to me from Fate Island. It will help us greatly. All 6 of you will be given powers unlike any other. I'll give you a hint in Japanese… Henshin!"

Apli felt another throbbing pain in her head, her eyes moving all over the place as she clutched her head. She felt horrible as sweat started to form and drip down her face. It felt incredibly hot now. "I… don't feel so good…"

She fell to the ground with a flop, unconscious.

"SHIT! GET HER TO THE COUCH!"

_AAAAAAAAA_

…_**Dream…**_

_**Apli was lying on a sandy beach. Not sure how she got there in the first place. She stood up from the sandy ground and looked about. Apli appeared to be on a small island of sorts. It was very dark and unusually quiet. No bug noises, no animals about, no nothing. All she can hear is her own breathing and the soft waves of the water. **_

"_**W-Where am I? Is this another flashback..?" **_

_**She crossed her arms over her chest in thought. Then she looked at herself and she sees that she is still a teenager of 15. So that means that this wasn't a flashback. If anything, she is physically in her own dream, which doesn't make any sense, but she wasn't about to question it. **_

"_**If this isn't a flashback… what am I doing here..? Perhaps I should look around…" **_

_**A strong wind blew in and snapped some palm trees like 10 feet away from her. She looked over in that direction and sees that the palm trees were hiding a 3 story house. It looked really old and almost… spooky. **_

"…_**Should I?"**_

_**Apli answered her own question and moved in the direction of the house. Step by step she inched closer to this spooky looking house. She felt a chill to her spine as she kept on walking closer. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and Goosebumps appeared on her arms. **_

_**Upon reaching the house, she gave it a thorough examination. It was certainly really old, if she had to guess it was about 121 years old. Windows were cracked, there were holes in the roof, and the foundation of the house looked like it was about to collapse if something fell on it. **_

_**Apli… Apli… **_

_**The red head jumped and looked around, searching for the person that called out her name. It was the voice of a female. A very familiar voice that made her almost froze in shock. **_

_**Come in… Apli… Come in…**_

"… _**Who is that? Does she want me to enter an about to collapse in any moment house?"**_

_**There was nothing else on the island and there seemed to be no way off this island either so there is no other way but to go forward. Gulping, she stepped onto the porch of the house, feeling the creaks underneath her feet. Apli grabbed the knob of the door and then turned it. The Door suddenly swung right open for her. She didn't even have to use force to push the door.**_

"…"

_**She was slightly scared by that but she took a look inside. A living room was inside; however, it looks like everything was damaged by wildlife and or nature. Nothing was salvageable in here, well in this room anyways. Apli stepped into the house, trying to take a glimpse of more of the house. The Door slammed shut behind her and she jumped a bit. She turned around to see if she can open the door again, but the door was sealed shut. **_

"_**Well… so much for that…" **_

_**Apli looked into the room next to the living room she was in. A big kitchen was what she was looking at. Again, everything was damaged and not worth collecting or even looking at. There was also a horrid smell coming from in there so she stepped away from it.**_

_**Apli… Come upstairs…**_

_**The red head turned around to look for a set of stairs that will lead up into the upper levels of the house. The question is… what floor was the voice coming from? She went to the other room on the other side of the living room. There was a spiral staircase from here and this room appeared to be just a decoration room of some sorts… well used to be anyways. **_

"_**Somehow… it feels like I've been here before… but what is this place exactly..?"**_

_**She headed up the spiral staircase to the 2**__**nd**__** floor. A hallway with 5 doors awaits her on this floor. She could go up to the 3**__**rd**__** floor, but she might as well see where everything is. See if there is anything worth noting. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a silhouette of a man enter a room to her right like as if he was a ghost. **_

"_**He is obviously not the one with the woman's voice… but… I should go see who he was…" **_

_**She ran over to the room and burst through. The silhouette of the man was standing by the broken window. In this room appeared to be a damaged red bed and a broken closet. The smell of feces reached her nose and she immediately covered her nose. **_

"_**Who are you?" **_

_**She waited patiently for the man to turn around. He did not turn around at all, but instead, he asked a question in this ghostly voice of his.**_

_**What is a better emotion? Hate, Anger, or Sorrow? Answer me this question…**_

_**Despite it being a ghostly voice, she recognized it, but she can't put her finger on it. Anyways, his question, she didn't know what he meant. The answer seemed to be obvious… but… **_

"_**A better emotion…? Let's see…"**_

_**Hate… Sorrow… Fear… Those are all emotions that can be bad for the heart. Just which one was better in her opinion or in general… She may as well follow what her heart was pounding with.**_

"_**I think… (…) is better…" **_

_**With that answer he just disappeared out of sight. Apli was confused, did she answer correctly or did she answer wrong? Either way, he is gone now. How strange… and he seemed so familiar. **_

_**Apli… I'm up here…**_

_**The red head looked up, but sees nothing. It must be coming through the 3**__**rd**__** floor then. She headed out of the room and was about to head up the next flight of stairs when she sees a younger version of herself standing in the way. **_

_**Her eyes widened as she took in the very skinny and very sick young Apli. She seemed to be about 7 years old. Just what happened to her… err what happened to herself in the past? **_

…_**What do you truly fear? Insanity? Death? Or No closure? **_

_**More questions to answer herself. It doesn't seem like the young version of herself will move if she doesn't answer. Having no choice in the matter, she crosses her arms over her chest in thought. What did she really fear? All 3 of them seem scary to her. But which one did she fear the most?**_

"_**I fear… I truly fear… (…)" **_

_**With that answer, the young Apli faded from view. Again, did she answer correctly or did she answer wrong? Ah well, she might as well find the owner of that mysterious voice. She headed up the staircase and into the 3**__**rd**__** floor. **_

_**There was only one door in this hallway and it was at the end. Creepy paintings of people being hanged, stabbed, or even having their heads cut off were surprisingly still hanging on the walls. Apli suddenly felt like throwing up, but tried to keep it together. **_

_**Come closer… step further into the darkness…**_

_**Suddenly the door was making sounds and there was a dark aura about it… Apli trembled a bit, not sure if she should now. Her heart and brain screamed to not move forward but her body did not listen. She found herself inching closer to the door. **_

_**Apli was now close to the door. She reached out to touch the door knob, but then stopped when she heard a loud deadly moan coming from the other side. The mysterious voice echoed out a question to her. It felt like this will be her last question she will answer here. **_

_**What is more important to you? Goals? Friends? Or Truth? The answer will set you in motion and your fate will be decided…**_

"…"

_**Apli didn't know which one she should choose. Friends were indeed important to her… only 6 others she can look upon… but then there are Goals that she needs to do. Goals do indeed satisfy her needs… but then there is the Truth. Her Amnesia is telling her only a little of her past and the Truth is in hiding… It be better to know Truth as well…**_

_**It was a tough decision… What should it be? Her heart was hammering with an answer, but her brain was yelling another answer. She decided to say what she thought was correct.**_

"_**The most important thing to me is… (…)" **_

_**She heard the door unlock and the dark aura about it disappeared. Apli opened the door slowly and peered inside. The room was empty… except a mysterious woman in a white dress peering out a broken window. **_

"_**H-Hello?"**_

_**The woman turned around, revealing a horror like she has never seen. An eye ball was sticking out of its eye socket, the skin of her face was dead and there was some sharp teeth showing. Apli stepped back in fear. **_

_**This scary woman growled and lunged at her with the intent to kill. Apli fell to the floor with this woman on top of her, ready to be devoured. **_

_**DIE!**_

…

Apli woke up with a scream, sweat pouring down her face. The scream startled the other 5 members of the gang in the room with her. It appeared she was in the living room and she was lying on the couch.

"JESUS CHRIST! You scared the shit out of me!" Jacqueline said, calming herself down.

"Are you ok, you passed out like right after lunch I think…" Patrick kneeled down and calmly patted her on the head. Apli batted him off gently and nodded. Choosing not to say what she had just dreamt of. It felt so real…

"Yeah I'm fine… But god, I really wish I didn't have Amnesia…"

CCCCCCCCC

**Welp, you have to answer those questions for Apli. This is the only time I let you decide. There are 4 paths to this story. Today or whenever you read this you'll be picking 1 path for Apli. Once the story is "Finished" I'll give you a different story on the other paths that could have happened. This is a really long story based on the 4 paths. Each does not have the same outcome and have a different perspective of how things happen and why. I have planned a lot on this, so please pick Apli's answers for those questions wisely. That is all. Here they are again in case you don't want to scroll up and find them.**

**1) What is a better emotion to you? A) Anger B) Sorrow C) Fear**

**2) What do you truly fear? A) Insanity B) Death C) No Closure**

**3) What is more important to you? A) Goals B) Friends C) Truth**

**Go ahead and cast a vote on the answers. **


	7. The Dark Princess Returns

**Angel: Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas! Here is your present, a dark chapter on to read on Christmas. I am still surprised that this is way more popular than EWA series. Hardly anybody cares about it, but hey, I'll still update it for the shits and giggles. **

**Regardless, here is Chapter 7. Here are the results of the votes. **

**1) What is a better emotion to you? Anger: 4 Sorrow: 1 Fear: 0. Anger it is.**

**2) What do you truly fear? Insanity: 1 Death: 1 No Closure: 3. No closure it is.**

**3) What is more important to you? Goals: 0 Friends: 3 Truth: 2. Friends it is.**

**Well… quite surprising. I was expecting people to pick Truth more than Friends, but would you look at that? Here is what you unlocked… The Conquest Path! Here is what you could have unlocked…**

**If Anger, Insanity, and Goals are picked… you get the No Mercy Path. If you pick Sorrow or Fear, Death or Insanity, and Truth, you get the Grief Path. Picking Fear, No Closure or Death, and Friends or Goals, you get the Vengeful Path. **

**I am not telling what this Conquest path has in stores and what happens in the end of all of it, but we shall see… shall we? In any case, this chapter is like… REALLY dark, I think my stomach turned writing some of it… and even peed a little. Yes I admit that I scare myself sometimes when I write this. What about it? **

**Well don't read in the dark… or do… just have an extra pair of pants with you… KIDDING! Read on folks!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAA**

**So you rather become angry than be in sorrow or be afraid…**

**So you are afraid of No Closure than to fear Death upon you or others and fear being insane…**

**So you think having Friends with you are more important than your Goals and knowing the Truth…**

**Your Journey will be quite unpleasant and long…**

**All you wish is to be angry and put an end to this madness…**

**Although do not fear… **

**With Friends and the strength you have… **

**You will see what is right for you…**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Apli thought back to those last sentences before she got out of her Dream. Did it have to do with something she answered? Were they correct or wrong? Something was off… and she felt a strange sensation that she is going to be in an emotional wreck sometime in the future.

"Well you are not sick…" Alice remarked as she pulled out the thermometer from Apli's mouth. Her temperature is normal and no physical changes were seen on her either. "It must be your Amnesia… though I never seen a case where Amnesia makes you unconscious… What happened to you..?"

"I wish I knew…" Apli shrugged and shook her head. She wondered what other horrifying memories might come up… So far all the memories she have gained back are just Dark Memories that rather be forgotten than resurface. This Amnesia is dark… and it is driving her insane. She clutched her head, hoping that some good memories will pop up instead. Any more bad ones and she just might lose it.

"Well, while you were unconscious… Mael told us that there is something else in Fate Island. He said that something of significant importance of yours is in that Island…" Gabrielle told her. She was sitting on a chair, looking something up on the Family laptop that probably has no relevance to what they are doing.

"Something that belongs to me is in there?" Apli questioned as she sat up from the couch. Gabrielle nodded and then placed the laptop away. She got up and looked out the window. "Whatever that item of yours is… it must be really important. Mael's face looked really different when he talked about it…" Gabrielle then turned around to face her. "You know… you don't have to go really. We can just go get it for you… I am really concerned about your Amnesia…"

Apli smiled at her and then shook her head, getting up from the couch. "Thanks for the thought, but I can manage. I am not letting you all go without me. I need to see what this item is sooner rather than later so I can gain back some memories…" _Hopefully good ones this time…! _

"It is very rainy over there right now. I just checked the weather report on that world. It is also very windy with winds going 65mph." Gabrielle bit her lower lip as she grabbed her raincoat. "We best suit up if we don't want to get sick…"

"Harsh rain and harsh winds… great…" Alice groaned as she went to go get her raincoat and an umbrella if need be. Apli stretched her arms and looked around the room. She found that neither Ahisa nor Mael were in the room. Where did they go?

"Hey, where is Ahisa? She was just here like a few minutes ago. Also, where did Mael run off to?" She asked to the group.

"Ahisa is tinkering with her machine down in the basement. Mael is up in his office. He said he had to figure out some things…" Patrick responded, getting his raincoat from the coat hanger. Apli murmured in understanding.

The red head thought back to the most recent flashback she had after Emmaline defeated her. Justine… Where did she go? Is she alright? What happened to her after her escape? She crossed her arms in thought. Now that she remembers her, was she part of the gang here? If that flashback was of any indication, Justine didn't like the Council of Light either. The girl also wanted to kill them with her… so…

"You look to be in deep thought…" Jacqueline remarked, walking over to Apli. The red head looked at her and nodded. Maybe the gang knows something about Justine. It could be a long shot, but… she needed to know where she is. Justine is probably her first ever best friend.

"Yeah, I was thinking about someone…" Apli started, unfolding her arms.

"Thinking about whom?" Apli asked as she came into the living room with her raincoat on and another raincoat in her hand. She tossed it to Apli, who caught it without much thought. She mouthed a 'thank you' before slipping it on herself.

"I just remembered a long lost friend from the past…" The gang was intrigued by this and urged her to continue, wondering what else she remembered.

Apli bit her lip… wondering if she should tell them about the Mental Hospital part. Deciding that now was not the time to bring that horrible place up; she will bring up Justine instead.

"Her name was Justine… I've known her since I was 8… but I think it was before I met you guys…"

"And… when did you remember this? Did it just come to you?" Gabrielle asked softly. Apli shook her head at the last question. She sat back down on the couch, looking at her hands. "I remembered it after I was defeated by Emmaline. I am not sure why that memory came to me right after that…"

"And I was wondering if you all have seen Justine… I mean… in my memory, she promised me she will see me again when we were 8 years old. Did she ever like came here or have you seen her?"

The gang looked at one another and then back at Apli. They shook their heads at her question. Apli sighed, well at least she tried. If they haven't seen Justine… one must wonder where in the Spiral she could be.

"I'm sorry, Apli…" Jacqueline scratched her head, wondering if she knows anybody by the name of Justine. "I don't think I or even the others have met a person named Justine before. I don't even think you have mentioned her in the past either. You never really talk about your past to us. You were saying that it was too painful to tell."

"Really?" Apli was intrigued by this. How odd, how come she hasn't talked about her past to them… in the past? There must have been good memories like Justine to talk about…

"Yeah, you told Mael about it, but never to us." Alice responded with a sad sigh. Apli was even more intrigued. Why did she give Mael special treatment and not the others? Something was fishy about all of this. There is more to this…

"Well anyways, what does this girl look like?" Gabrielle asked, getting herself ready for the trip to Fate Island. Apli tilted her head to the side, trying to think of the best words to describe her. It has been over 7 years since she last saw Justine… so she could be radically different now.

"Short but straight light blue hair… skinny… grassy green eyes… pale skin… has a musical note birthmark on her stomach… and… she is a wizard of Music…"

"That's awfully descriptive… but unfortunately I don't know anyone that fits those criteria…" Gabrielle shook her head. Apli turned her head to the others and they shook their heads as well. Apli sighed; guess she'll have to find her the hard way.

"Man… I would like to see her again… she is also another person that hates the Council of Light and wants to bring them down…"

"Well any friend of yours is a friend of ours. We'll gladly help you find her…" Alice was jealous that Apli remembered this Justine person first, but she shouldn't overreact. It will happen in time. Besides, this girl must be really cool. Maybe if they find her, they can recruit her as part of the Resistance.

Ahisa came into the room with a smile on her face. She looked to be quite proud of something. "Yes! I finally got my Machine to work!"

"Oh, nice job…" Apli remarked, "Where is it?"

The technician pulled out 3 spell cards from her pocket and showed it to her. "Hehe, he is right here…" On all 3 there was a giant colorful robot that just screams a lot of power. It costs 6 pips to cast and attacks all enemies.

"Nice…" Apli was impressed that Ahisa could make a spell of her own. She must be an expert at this. "Anyways, grab your jacket Ahisa, there is bad weather brewing in Fate Island apparently."

"Ugh… thanks for telling me… I hate getting wet…" Ahisa went to the coat rack and grabbed her raincoat.

"But being wet is a good thing…" Alice remarked with a wink. Ahisa looked at her incredulously, not amused by her joke. "God, Alice, you are so dirty…"

"I try."

The speakers in the Mansion turned on, signaling that Mael was trying to communicate with them. They turned their attention to the speakers on the wall and waited for what he had to say to them.

"My children, I have just received word by our dear friend, Alex Stormgem… you know… one of the other members of the Resistance but likes to work on his own sometimes… has supposedly seen someone of great importance in Fate Island. This person is apparently like us in wanting to destroy the Council of Light. We have no idea why this person is there, but perhaps they might be of use to us. If you find this person, bring them here and we can make them part of the Resistance. The more the merrier they say. That is all."

_Could it be Justine..? I sure hope so… _Apli wondered what she looked like nowadays. She was just a cute girl she admired back then. It is interesting how one flashback makes her remember her completely. Getting muscles back into place, she was ready to go to Fate Island. "Come on gang, let's go. We don't have a lot of time today… like…" She paused to glance at the clock on the wall. "It is 3:00 PM, so we got 7 hours to be there and then head back to rest."

AAAAAAAA

Emmaline and her group were eating at McWizard's, just enjoying some quality fries and a soda. None were quite in the mood to eat hamburgers. They talked to another about their next step in trying to find Apli. The more she is out and about, the more of a threat she is to the Spiral.

"Did you actually have good practice with that Max guy?" Brooke asked, throwing a fry into her mouth and then chewing on it. Emmaline tilted her hand from side to side as in saying that it was so-so. "He didn't really pose much of a challenge, but it was fun nonetheless. However…" Emmaline paused to take a drink of her Fanta Orange soda. "He really seemed familiar… almost surreal…"

"You're probably overthinking things, sis." Annamile commented, shoving a handful of fries in her mouth. "He is probably some random prehistoric dude that you saw walking around. Anyways, he is not important, Apli is."

"Right… she is our main focus… but where exactly do we go to look for her? I know we agreed on Jurassic Park… but… there might be other places where she could go…" She set aside her soda and fries, already quite full.

"I dunno gal, that caveman dude… uh… Dry Nook is in Jurassic Park… so Apli might be there to gain herself some powerz and shiz and then try and take down Dry Nook… I don't know where else she could go… POTATOES POWER!" Dylan got out some potatoes and started juggling them, quite immersed in his entertainment. The girls shook their head at him.

"Hmm, you do have a point though. Apli and the Resistance hate the Council of Light, so Dry Nook must be their first target…" Annamile mused as she stroked her imaginary beard.

"Oh… isn't our friend… uh…" Primrose paused in thought, trying to think of the name that she was trying to get out, "Uh Alexis... yeah, her, isn't she in Jurassic Park right now? I believe she was doing some work over there… me thinks…"

"Yeah she is. She'll most likely help us in finding Apli…" Brooke said as she got up from her seat and headed over to set her tray by the trash bin.

"Well, let's finish eating and then head on over… the sooner we do it, the better." _Mark my words, Apli… I will find you and put an end to your menace. You truly disgust me… _Emma thought as she reluctantly took another sip from her soda.

AAAAAAA

The Spiral Door of Fate Island shook violently before it spat out Apli and the gang. They groaned as they got up from the very wet sands of Fate Island. The weather was very bad. Rain poured down heavily on the small world and winds threatened to pick them up and toss them somewhere with its powerful strength. Thunder and Lightning were heard off in the distance.

"Thank god we came prepared…" Alice shivered a little, still feeling a bit chilly even with her raincoat on.

Alice looked around with wide eyes. She was just here in her dream! This Island had the mysterious house she had ventured into… things were getting stranger by the minute for her. This mysterious place sure lives up to its name. She still wonders what those questions mean and why she had to answer them. Did it really determine her fate?

"Well… I say we get a move on. Let's find this item for Mael and then this other item that belongs to Apli supposedly… and the mysterious person that is around here…" Patrick ordered to the gang, wanting to get this done quickly. This storm is getting worse and worse, so they better act quickly.

"This world is… really small. There is just an ocean around a small island… with palm trees and the like." Gabrielle commented. The gang nodded. It looked like it really won't take that long to find the items they need and the person… if they can see in the dark that is.

"Well get your flashlights out, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can get off this island. I REALLY HATE weather like this…" Ahisa stated with an annoyed groan, getting a flashlight from her pocket and turning it on, navigating the area.

"I think we should just go in a straight line, we might bump into something in the middle of this island…" Apli suggested while not trying to tell them that she had been here in her dream.

"Hmm, seems plausible I guess. Let's go…" Alice nodded in agreement.

They all walked together, side by side, heading in a straight line directly from the Spiral Door. The only sounds they can hear is the mighty storm threatening the Island and their own feet hitting the sands over and over again. None of them had anything to say at this point as they kept marching forward, stepping in between palm trees. They wondered if there was any wildlife left on this island. Sure it's small, but there must be some around.

_We're close to that mysterious house… I can feel it… _Apli thought as she kept on moving forward. If she remembered correctly, it only took like 2 minutes to get to the House. She pulled the hoodie over her head tighter, trying to get her face as dry as possible. What a terrible storm they walked into…

"Hey you know… I just remembered…" Patrick started to say suddenly, the gang turned to look at him, not stopping their march forward. He turned to look at Apli. "It's your birthday tomorrow! I just remembered!"

Alice's eyes widened, not believing she forgot that Apli's birthday is tomorrow. "Oh shit! I totally forgot!" She scolded herself for even forgetting and was also getting jealous of the fact that Patrick remembered before she did. "I need to shop for a good present for you very soon now, Apli!"

Apli raised an eyebrow at that. "My birthday is tomorrow? Gee… that must make like… 16 years old now? Oh and you don't have to get me anything… I don't think I need it…" She really didn't need any gifts. The only thing she wants is to know her past and finish what she has to do.

"Oh believe me," Alice placed a hand on her hips, "I am GETTING you something and you WILL like it!" Apli gulped at that and nodded. She can be so scary with that tone of voice. Yet at the same time… it was a bit sexy…

"I can't believe I forgot either! I should like totally give you something that makes you more incredible!" Ahisa exclaimed, already thinking on the Birthday present to give her. Apli sighed and just nodded in defeat. She just hoped her "Sweet 16" will be just decent.

"Enough birthday talk, look at that!" Jacqueline pointed out in front of her. The gang looked and they see a 3 story house, all old and damaged. It looked like it can fall any minute if the wind goes 80mph, hopefully it won't go that far.

"Gee…" Gabrielle started as she walked up closer to the House. "The Foundation of this house is bad. One very strong wind and this house go down…"

"Hey, I see someone sitting on the bench on the porch…" Apli exclaimed, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the person. The person appeared to be in a head to toe black raincoat. The face was barely visible… but… it looked like he… or she… was asleep.

Feeling drawn to the mysterious person, she walked onto the porch and then kneeled down until she was near face to face level. The gang stood patiently behind her, allowing her to do whatever she wants. Since she was close enough, she saw that this person is without a doubt, a woman. Her breasts must be B-cup at best…

Looking closer still, she noticed very familiar light blue hair just underneath the hoodie. The woman's skin was also pale… Apli held back a gasp as she knows it was Justine she was looking at. She cautiously pulled back the hoodie and looked at the sight before her. Yes, this was Justine. She can somewhat recognize her facial features and the hairstyle of this girl.

"J-Justine?" Apli called out. The woman stirred a bit when she said that. She let out a tired groan before reluctantly opening her eyes, wondering who was calling her name. When she saw the woman before her, she kind of jumped a bit, hand over her mouth.

"A-Apli? Is that really you? Am I dreaming?" The woman paused to think of what she just asked, "Wait… but I just woke up… so… oh but perhaps this must be a dream within a dream… dreamception as some internet people might say…"

"No, no" Apli stopped her before she continues talking. "I am Apli. It's… really nice to see you again… Justine."

The said woman got up, quite shocked. She looked Apli over, noting her physical changes in the last 7 years. "Wow… it really is you… You really bloomed into a beautiful flower…" She remarked, staring into her eyes. Apli blushed at the compliment but continued to look at her.

"W-Well… same to you… What brings you to Fate Island?" Apli asked. Without looking back at the gang, she motioned for them to come up onto the porch with them. Justine blinked a few times before she answered.

"I came to look for you… I thought you might come here since… this is your home… or it used to be…" Justine responded in a quiet voice. Apli was speechless once she said that. This… this place… this very mysterious place that was in her dream… was her home? She did not know how to respond to that. This was just too much to comprehend!

"W-Wait… you mean to tell me this is where Apli used to live?!" Alice questioned with unbelieving eyes. Justine just merely gave her a curt nod before looking back at Apli. "You… seem so surprised… don't you remember that this was your home?"

"I…" Apli started once she regained her composure, "No… I have Amnesia… I didn't even remember that this was my home at all…" Justine looked at her with wide eyes. She did not expect that her long lost friend has Amnesia.

"A-Amnesia…? H-How did that happen? Wait, then… how do you remember me?"

"She…" Ahisa started for Apli, but Justine gave her a little glare. The technician held up her hands, stopping. "I wasn't talking to you, let Apli speak for herself." Justine then glanced back at Apli, awaiting her answer.

_Gee, what a change in mood. It… is kind of a turn on really. _Ahisa thought with a little grin as she watched Apli respond to her question.

"I actually remembered you a couple of hours ago. The Amnesia knocks me out at times and gives me random or completely related flashbacks to things. Now, I remember you completely. That's why. I have yet to remember most of my past however. I have also yet to know what caused me to get Amnesia" Apli responded. Justine crossed her arms over her chest in thought. This was strange indeed.

"I am sorry to hear that…" Justine placed a hand on her shoulder, "But… I am glad I finally got to see you… You can't imagine how much I missed you or… how much you worried me…" Justine wiped a tear of joy from her own face as she smiled. "For the longest time… I thought you were dead. 7 years of thinking you were long gone… and now I hear that you have come back! Practically the whole Spiral is alarmed that you are back… When I heard that… I just had to come find you! This is where I thought I should look first, but you weren't there. But now you are suddenly here… wait, why are you here?"

"Our leader Mael told us there is a valuable item that belongs to me and then there is another item that will help us take down the Council of Light. We also heard from one of our allies that you were here and you were also looking to take them down too…" Apli explained. Justine let out a murmur of understanding, clearing getting what Apli was telling to her. She took a look back at the House and then turned to look at her again.

"Well, yes, I do want to take down the Council of Light. I really wanted to join the Resistance and help out anyway I can. Now that I found you Apli, I am not letting you out of my sight, ever. Please, let me help out. I owe you my life you know." Justine pleaded, wanting to be a part of the Resistance.

"Well that is kind of what we came here to do. Mael was apparently interested that you hated the Council of Light, so we plan on taking you back to our home base once we are done here…" Apli responded. Justine smiled, happy to be a part of the Resistance and more importantly, be reunited with her long lost cherished friend.

"Sounds good! By the way, I think I may have found what you guys are looking for." Justine reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a golden eye ball. The gang gathered around for a closer look. It looked really valuable and it had this… unimaginable powerful aura in it. It seems almost unsafe.

"What is that?" Gabrielle asked.

"It is what it looks like, a golden eye ball. I do not know what it does or how to even activate it, but this thing just screams POWER." Justine spun the valuable treasure item on her finger, playing with it. "The other item you are looking for… I am not sure. I looked inside the house and I found nothing of interest in there besides this thing. Everything in there is destroyed by wildlife or nature itself."

"Did you check everywhere inside? Did you check around the island by any chance?" Apli asked. Justine nodded. She told her and the others she searched the house inside and out for anything relatively interesting and even looked around the whole island, not finding anything at all. She has been here for about a day so far.

"That's strange; Mael said that something of great importance to me is here… I don't think we can head back without getting it…" Apli bit her lip, wondering if the item is in the ocean or something. She hoped that wasn't the case. The water is freezing cold. Being in there for too long will make them freeze to death.

"Well there is one possibility and no it isn't the ocean…" Justine answered crushing their thoughts, "I have done a little research on your family, Apli. They are well known for having a lot of homes with secret passageways…" Justine looked up to the roof tops of the House. "The 3rd floor with that one room… When I walked in there… something was… not quite right." She shuddered at the memory of being on that floor.

"What was not quite right?" Alice asked, quite curious as to what the 3rd floor could have possibly have to make a girl like Justine uneasy. The place is falling apart so… what could be troubling?

Justine rubbed her right arm with her left as she continued to look up at the roof. "Screams… I heard a lot of screams of multiple people… dying. I even heard the sounds of the tools that were used to kill them. It was very uncomfortable and I almost wanted to throw up. I came in there to look for 3 seconds then I had to bolt out of there. I couldn't take it…"

That reminded Apli of something. Back in her dream, the 3rd floor had this creepy presence and the ghostly/monster like form of that… woman. There was nothing in that room however, but it had a very dark aura to it… almost evil like. Perhaps that is where they shall look for her supposed 'important' item.

"So you're saying there might be a secret room of some sorts in the 3rd floor room… that will lead to the item that belongs to Apli…" Alice assumed. Justine gave her a nod at that. The wind started to blow harder. It now felt like the wind is going 70mph. The house started to shake a bit, almost threatening to fall over. It started to feel like Hurricane weather.

"I'll stay out here in case something happens." Justine suggested, quite a bit scared of the 3rd floor. "I don't like that room. You all should investigate inside it and see if you can find the secret room. Sure the layout of this house might suggest there might not be one, but the Toothbreaker family loves secret rooms in their houses…"

"Good idea, we better hurry though. This storm is going to rip this place apart soon… I'm sorry if it happens, Apli. I know you probably wanted to reacquaint yourself with this house since it was your home…" Alice apologized.

"Think nothing of it…" Apli responded simply. She already had seen most of this house in her dream anyways. In all honesty… she didn't really feel much of a connection of this old home of hers. Maybe she lived in a different home she had more connections with…

"Well good luck in there. Yell if you need me." Justine opened the front door and motioned for them to head inside. They headed inside and then she closed the door behind them. The blue haired teen let out a deep breath before putting back on her hoodie. She sat down back on the bench and stared off into the distance.

The group of 6 looked around in the living room they walked into. Just like Justine said, nothing was remotely interesting and objects were destroyed. Apli had already seen this in her dream. One thing she wonders though is if there are any spirits lurking around like she had seen in her dream. She certainly won't see a spirit of herself obviously since she is well, not dead.

"Let's just head to the 3rd floor. If Justine said there is nothing interesting on the first and second floors, then let's go to the third, no point in looking around." Apli insisted. Her brain started to throb in pain, but she tried to ignore it.

"Ok… let's go…" Ahisa agreed.

Just when they were about to head for the stairs, the pain in her brain started becoming unbearable. Apli finally caved in and clutched her head, dropping to her knees. Her eyes darted all over the place and she started to breathe heavily. The gang immediately went to her side.

"She is having another episode! Let's lay her down and get some ice!" That was the last thing Apli heard as she went unconscious.

…

_A nearly 9 year old Apli was hanging in the air; her wrists were pierced by hooks connected to the chains hanging off the ceiling. Blood was dripping down her arms and onto the floor. She had been hanging there for half an hour. Feeling woozy and quite surprised she hasn't died of blood loss yet. Nearly 2 years she has spent in this Mental Hospital. She felt like she is losing her sanity. Deep inside her, she felt something stirring up and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. _

"_Hey slut! You hanging in there?" A guard laughed at her from outside her door. Apli was about to lose it. She almost couldn't take any more of their crap. This has gone long enough._

"_Haha. Stupid fucker can't even talk back." The guard laughed as he walked down the hallway. Her blood boiled and her patience was wearing thin. The stirring inside her body was at overwhelming levels. Apli had her teeth bared as steam was coming out of her nose, signifying how angry she was. One more insult or anything for that matter and she was going to snap._

"_I think it's time we teach the whore a lesson now…" The Guard who had insulted her was now talking to another guard. But once he said that "W" word, she finally snapped. _

_Apli's head threw back as her head throbbed in pain. Her body trembled as power she had never known before, released in her body. She panted heavily as the urge to scream was throbbing in her throat. Her hair flowed around her, defying gravity. Her skin turned very pale and her eyes turned white. The teeth in her mouth turned sharp that looked like it can tear through anything. _

"_Gah… gah… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHH!" Apli let out a scream so loud it shook the whole entire building. With incredible strength, she ripped herself free from the chains. She turned her head to the direction of the Chainsaw lying in the corner. Grinning, she picked it up and turned it on. The Chainsaw revved to life, ready to saw people in half. They should have known better than to leave a dangerous weapon such as this near her. _

_The Door burst open and guards came rushing in. Apli didn't waste any time and lunged at them. Blood splattered all over the walls as she sliced off their heads. Some of the blood also landed on her face. She licked the blood off without much thought, enjoying the taste of blood of her victims. _

_She heard more guards were coming. Apli headed out the door, chainsaw ready to wreak havoc. On second thought, she would rather give them a torture session and then kill them. Just to show them how torture… really looks like. Apli was going to enjoy this. _

"_STOP HER!" 5 guards were coming around the corner towards her position. She just stood there with a smirk on her face, looking at them. As soon as they got closer to her, she snapped her fingers. A giant snake appeared wrapped itself around all 5 of them. She smiled, looking at her new torture subjects. _

"_You think it is funny torturing young girls like me into sub... uh… submission? Well… let's see how well you fare…" The guards looked afraid as she had a very evil look in her very white eyes. Before she went and tortured them…just to be sure, she casted the spell again for the rest of guards in the Mental Hospital. _

"_Oh I am going to love this…" _

_She gestured for the Snake to carry her first torture victims to a room. It obliged and kept its tight grip on the Guards. Apli kicked down the door to one of the Torture rooms she had been in before. There were a lot of torture mechanisms in here, but only some of them caught her eye. The young red read grinned as she summoned one torture mechanism. It was a wooden thing for a person to be strapped on but there was a hook and a crank to reel the hook in once it 'attaches' to something. _

_A Guard screamed as he was picked up by Apli and strapped to the mechanism. Not having a knife, she used her chainsaw and sawed open his stomach. The man screamed in agony as his blood sprayed all over. The other guards shimmered in fear, not wanting to know what Apli will do to the rest of them._

_Apli laughed as she placed the hook in the intestine of the man. She placed her head on the wooden torture mechanism and stared down devilishly on her victim. _

"_Look at you… all scared and frightened. What's it like? What is it like to become from a Torturer to the Tortured." She asked him with an evil smile. The guard didn't respond. He was too scared. _

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She cranked and cranked until 3 feet of intestines were around it. The Guard screamed as more blood poured out of him. "It is painful!" He whimpered. _

"_What's that? I didn't quite hear you…" Apli cranked more and more. Almost all of the intestines of his had excited out of his body. "IT IS PAINFUL!" He screamed loud enough for everyone in the Mental Hospital to hear._

"_Good boy…" With that, she finished him off by splitting his head open. Blood and brain matter splashed on her face. She didn't bother to clean herself as she stared at the other guards. _

"_I am just getting started!" Apli summoned an Iron Maiden in the room. She grabbed one of the guards and placed him in there. The red head grinned as he heard the muffled cries of the guard. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you… come closer to the door, maybe I'll hear you then…" Instead of waiting, she kicked the Iron Maiden, making the guard fall forward on the spikes waiting for him. _

_She laughed and shook her head as he heard scream the words that his eye had ruptured. After she was done having fun with him. She took the 3__rd__ guard by the collar and summoned a spear into her hand. "I know you… you had placed your small junior in where it didn't belong. Well… let's see how you like something shoved up there!" She dropped his pants and his boxers. Without any warning, she shoved the spear up his butt. It impaled all the way through to his mouth. He died a few seconds later. Like the first guard, she sawed his head into two. More blood and brain matter covered her body. The smell kind of smelt heavenly to her._

_She eyed the Garrote in the corner of the room and picked up the 4__th__ guard. Apli strapped him in with him screaming for mercy. She attached the metal band to his neck and put her hand on the crank. Before she bothered to pull it, she whispered something in his ear. "I've seen you use this on a couple of girls… what is like to be in the spotlight now, hmm?" _

"_You are an insane woman!" He screamed, quite nervous. Apli cocked an eyebrow at him. "Insane, huh? Do you even know the definition of, Insanity? I don't think so… I am not insane. If anything… I think you are…" She turned the crank and his neck turned agonizingly slowly. He couldn't even yell as his neck snapped with a loud crack. _

"_And now for you…" She said to last guard, picking him up with little to no effort. Apli grabbed the chains that were hanging from the ceiling and attached them to the legs of the guard, hanging him upside down. Apli stood back as she watched her victim hang around, whimpering. An idea struck and she picked up a box of matches that was lying on the floor. _

"_I should have taken off your pants before I tied you… but I can soon take care of that." She lit the match and held it up to his face. Sweat dropped from his face as the heat got to him. "Now for you to burn until you're naked…" She slicked the match onto his clothes and he screamed in pain as his entire body was engulfed in flames. _

_Apli loved to hear the sounds of agony. Once she was satisfied of him burning long enough, she extinguished the fire. He now naked and burnt marks were all over his body. He panted in fear, not wanting to see what comes next. Apli hummed as she reached down and picked up a hacksaw from the ground. _

"_NO! NO!" He screamed, knowing what she was planning to do now._

"_Yes… YES!" She took the hacksaw and placed it at his groin. Slowly she sawed and sawed into his flesh. He cried tears as blood dripped to his face and down to the ground. A minute later, she had sawed until she reached his hipbone. Apli stood back and waited for him to drain. _

"_I must say, you look quite delectable with that blood over you… Maybe I should take up on the thing you forced me to do, eat a HUMAN BEING!" Apli opened her mouth to reveal jagged and even sharper teeth. Her teeth shined bright as she lunged at his chest. The sounds of flesh being eaten and screams echoed throughout the Hospital. _

_30 minutes later…_

_Apli walked out of the Hospital with a satisfied smile on her face. She had tortured and killed every single guard in that Hospital. The red head was kind of sad she couldn't resurrect them and then torture and kill them again, but what's done is done. Out of the small goodness in her heart left, she had released the remaining girls that had to endure the pain the guards put them through. They were long gone and she was the last one out of this place. She lit a match as she stared at the trail of oil she left behind and then at the night sky. _

"_Ambrose… I am coming for you soon. What I did to these guards is mere child's play to what I am going to do to you… You'll regret ever executing my parents and placing me here…" With that, she threw the match onto the oil trail and the whole Hospital burst into flames. Apli walked slowly out of the vicinity, chainsaw by her side, never to look back._

…

Apli woke up, sweating, looking around in a state of panic. She placed a hand on her head. The pain was still evident and her stomach was stirring. Apli sees that the gang was nowhere in sight. She tried to pick herself up from the ground, but it was no use.

"AAAAH HEEELP!" That was Justine's scream. Her body trembled as she tried to crawl to the door leading outside this place. Her heart thumped wildly as a familiar stirring in her body was about to awaken once more. That memory was the final straw to her sanity.

"W-What's… happening… to me…" She curled up in a ball. Her hands turned into claws. A monster like growl escaped her throat as she transformed into something fierce and scary. Her sanity was lost as she let out a final howl.

_**The Dark Princess Returns…**_

_**AAAAAAAAAA**_

**Ugh I need to wash my brain. Writing this made me feel unclean. But I hoped you enjoyed! This is the last dark chapter for a while. See ya next time. On New Year's I'll give you another update. Sayonara! **

AAAAAAAAAA

"AAAAAHHHHHH ZOMBIES!" Justine screamed. She was caught in a net that was attached to a branch in a palm tree. A dozen zombies were just below her, trying to feast on her flesh. She is not ready to become a feast to some rotting flesh undead douchebags and then become one of them.

"HELP!" Justine screamed


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: Happy New Year! 2013 is finally here! **

**Justine: A little late aren't we?**

**Angel: Yes, but there is such a thing called "life" that gets in the way, so don't blame me! What is my new year's resolution? Finish a story! (What are the odds of that happening? :P)**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 8 of Dark Amnesia: The Tale of Apli. Now, I am going to warn you off the bat, THERE IS a Sex scene in here. Don't pancake, I am not going to fully detail what they do. I am basically going to describe what they are doing until they are pretty much naked. At that point I just cut to the point of them by saying they are having sex bluntly and won't bother describing what they are doing to each other naked. You can imagine what they are doing in that part if you wish. I am not telling who is having sex with whom. Read to find out.**

**If you are uncomfortable with that, just skip that part. I'll mark the territory of that sex scene with this: ~Sexy time~ and then mark the end of it with: ~End Sexy Time~ It is a drastic change from very disturbing and dark chapters eh? Now if you do read that part, keep in mind that it is my first time writing a sex scene… well second if you can count that one time in EWA2. Anyways, if you read it, hope it pleases you. It is just a treat for those who like to read that sort of thing, it is also a break from the grotesque stuff the last few chapters had. **

**It is not my best chapter, nor my worst, as it is rushed and stuff, but I tried to make this chapter interesting…**

**Now anyways, please do enjoy.**

**EDIT: Due to people calling me chicken and people saying that it is "OK" to write a fully fledged sex scene, I'll do it. **

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

The newly transformed Apli stood up from the floor. Her red hair was once again defying the laws of gravity. Her eyes were soulless white and her teeth were jagged and sharp, ready to tear through everything. Apli's muscles were slightly bigger than usual and she now had claws that swipe through rock if need be.

"I AM BACK BITCHES!" Apli laughed manically as she summoned a chainsaw into her hands. It is the very same chainsaw that massacred the numerous guards back at the Mental Hospital. THIS is Insane Apli's signature weapon. Technically, that form isn't called Insane Apli… this was…

"The Dark Princess shall destroy once again!" The red head sliced through the closed front door of the House. Now that her fetish with destroying doors was now sated, she can now destroy whatever is attacking her beloved friend, Justine. At least the Dark Princess has a heart to save her friends, rather than attack them and do unthinkable things to them.

"Alright, save the little dipshit and then search for other dipshits later. This bitch is more important than those bitches." The Dark Princess has a habit to calling people she 'cares' about by using curse words. The red head listened patiently, waiting to hear the sound of Justine yelling for help again or the bloody bastards that even dared to hurt her.

Her ear twitched as she heard a growl of a familiar scary creature. "Undead? Well… that makes things less fun… Zombies don't even feel pain… much less make them suffer… Ah well…" She powered up her chainsaw as she headed towards the direction of the noise.

AAAAAAAAAA

"AAAHHHH ZOMBIES!" Justine screamed. She was dangling in the net that was hanging off the tree. There were a dozen zombies underneath, all trying to bite her. She was not about to become some undead douchebag's dinner.

"HELP ME!"

Justine at least was thankful that Zombies weren't exactly smart. All they want to do is eat flesh and brains. However, there is always a risk that the branch will eventually snap and she wall onto the Zombies and be their meal. Becoming a Zombie yourself is a fate worse than death.

The blue haired woman's ears perked up when she heard the sounds of a chainsaw coming into this direction. Wait… she recognized that exact sound… that was… the chainsaw from the Mental Hospital?! The Zombies turned away from her for a moment and looked into the direction of the vicious sounds. Justine sees a rustling in the bushes, followed by the sounds of a chainsaw running. A Zombie walked towards it as they are attracted to sound. When it got close enough…

"HIIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAA, UNDEAD FUCKER!" Apli jumped out of the bushes and sliced the Zombie in half with her chainsaw. The blood and other decaying parts landed on her face. It was instantly washed away with the intense rain that was pouring from the skies. "HAHA! DIE YOU DOUCHEBAGS!"

Justine looked at Apli in shock. Her face was that of an insane woman. She had the claws and fangs of a beast. Her heart broke a bit, wondering what happened to Apli… this was not like her at all. Justine had never seen 'this' Apli.

The Zombies rushed to her, ready to feast. Apli back stepped a bit to dodge a bite. She grabbed the Zombie that dared to bite her and dug her claws into its back. The red head then pulled out its spine, making the Zombie slump to the floor with a groan. She hooked the spine underneath the chin of another Zombie.

"I'll show you not to mess with my bitch!" She pulled and pulled until the head came off the body. Apli slammed the head into the ground and then crushed it easily with her foot, since she is very strong in this form. The brain matter and the blood soiled her boots, but it will be washed off with this kind of weather.

The remaining Zombies dog piled on top of her, trying to eat her alive. Apli had none of that and knocked them off of her by spinning around with her chainsaw. She picked up a Zombie by the legs and then threw it into the other Zombies. Her chainsaw now had a dark aura around it as she charged herself at them and finished them off with a dark slice through the middle of each of them.

Apli smirked and flicked back her red hair. "Well that was a bit fun… but I need actual humans… not undead things that smell…" Without even looking, she threw her chainsaw at the net Justine was trapped in. The blue haired woman squeaked as fell to the ground, bottom first. Like a boomerang, the chainsaw zipped back into her hand. She made it disappear for a bit before turning around to look at Justine, a grin on her features.

"Tell me, Justine…" The Dark Princess made herself a bit nicer and didn't call her her bitch as she kneeled down to look at her face to face. "Who caught you in this net and summoned those douchebags I just killed? What's more… where are the others…?"

Justine looked at her, a bit speechless, but for some reason, she wasn't scared of her. She didn't feel threatened of this… violent and malicious Apli… All she felt… was sympathy and sadness towards her. However, she should answer her question before she gets impatient.

"Some man in red dragon armor and had this Tiki head on, trapped me. I was caught in that net for 3 hours, screaming for help, but no one came. Not even you and the others… heard me. Then these Zombies appeared out of nowhere and decided to have me for dinner…" Justine responded, feeling a bit emotional, but tried not to show it.

The blue haired woman looked at the Mansion. The wind was really picking up and parts of the Mansion were flying off quick. It looked like it was about to crash or even get picked up by the wind. "I kept my eyes on the Mansion ever since I was trapped. I haven't seen the others exit that house… you best hurry… I have a sneaking suspicion he went up there as well…"

"Ooh… a torture subject… excellent…" Apli grinned, thinking of the many ways she can torture that man who trapped Justine in this net. Justine frowned, wondering if there was any way to get Apli back to normal. But for now she'll say this…

"Apli…"

"Vut?" Apli looked at her impatiently.

"…Thank you… for saving me… again…" Justine told her with much sincerity. Apli's eyes twitched a bit, her fingers wiggling.

"Uh…" Apli paused and then scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever…" (1) Justine watched her run into the Mansion. She picked herself off from the ground. Holding herself, she hoped the normal Apli would return soon. Judging by her reactions… she was slowly coming back.

AAAAAAAAAA

Ahisa, Alice, Patrick, Jacqueline, and Gabrielle were all tied up on the 3rd floor of the Mansion. Tape was over their mouths as they all stared at the Mysterious Man in Red Dragon Armor with a Tiki Head. He was holding a golden belt in his hands, looking at it.

"Finally, I have found it, now everything will be alright…" The main said, examining the belt. He then looked over to the group of people he caught and tied up. "I am sorry I had to do this to you… but you were just in the way and I could not risk it…"

He looked back at the now broken bookshelf that once kept a secret passageway well… secret. "Who knew that they would keep this in their most ugly mansion? I certainly didn't…" The man placed the golden belt on himself as he had no bag or pockets to place it in. It was a really tight fit, but he managed it. "I bid you all farewell…"

Before he went anywhere, a chainsaw poked through the door and sawed the wooden annoyance away. The Door went tumbling down, revealing a very scary Apli with the intent to torture and kill. The Mysterious man remained undeterred, staring at her. The others on the other hand were shocked and scared… what the hell happened to her?

"So you are the one that trapped my blue haired bitch and my other bitches… do you have some sort of Death wish?" Apli said, charging her chainsaw with a dark aura. He scoffed in response, unfazed by this girl.

"I have no quarrels with you. I got what I came for…" He pointed to the golden belt he retrieved, "And I have no time for fights with a brat such as yourself…" Apli growled, noticing that the belt was hers. This is what she came to retrieve!

"Give that back! That is a family heirloom!" (2) She charged herself at him, lunging for his neck. He simply smacked her away with his right arm. Apli groaned as she hit her head into the wall. Miraculously, she wasn't bleeding nor had any major brain damage. She shook her head, waving off the debris off her hair.

"Jokes on you, I like pain, it fuels me!" She grinned as she snapped her fingers. A giant boa constrictor appeared and wrapped itself around the man's legs and arms. He struggled to get out of its powerful grip. He wasn't strong enough to get out of dark powered snakes. Apli lunged at his armored covered stomach, biting into it so hard. The man growled in pain as her jagged sharp teeth dug into his stomach. Apli grinned as she tore most of his stomach off.

The gang watched, very horrified by this Apli. The girl they know wouldn't be this… malicious and scary! Apli grabbed the man's intestines and pulled it out of him, blood splattered on her face and jacket in the process. She licked the blood off her face as she finished pulling it all off of him. Surprisingly, he still lived since normally that could kill a person. Apli proceeded to strangle him with his own intestines.

"You got a lot of nerve stealing that! Give that back and maybe I'll make your death quick and less painful… well… mostly…" Apli growled, choking him rather hard with the intestines and then bit his ear off. Blood was pouring out of him in large quantities.

"_Seba Nuceo!" _ He muttered and a bright light knocked her off of him, including the snake. Apli was once again knocked into the wall, still not getting any cuts or bruises from the impact. The man looked at her for a moment and then got out a bottle of some kind.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She charged herself at him, a very dark punch ready to impact him on his chest. He simply kicked her in chin and then punched her away before dropping the bottle onto the floor. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke from the bottle, getting away with the golden belt.

Apli growled, very angry that he got away. Also, she was very angry that she seemed weaker than before. She looked at herself and then clenched her fists, feeling like she wanted to scream. "BASTARD! HE GOT AWAY! I FEEL SO WEAK!" She punched the floor so hard that the whole house shook. That was a bad idea. The House began to get snap and was ready to fall over "I NEED MORE INSANITY! GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She clutched her head as she began to turn back into Normal Apli.

Justine came bursting into the room, wondering what hell was going on up here. She sees that Apli was turning back to her usual self, claws disappearing, eye color returning to normal, and her hair now respecting gravity. Since there was literally no time to ask questions, the blue haired woman grabbed Apli and placed her on her back without any effort.

"Sorry, but I have to do this…" Justine picked the tied up gang and began to throw all of them out the window one by one. They let out muffled yells as they landed on the hard sand, having a few bruises on their body. Justine then jumped out, holding onto Apli. She managed to land gracefully without breaking any bones as the house tumbled down. It made a loud crashing sound into the palm trees. The Toohbreaker Mansion was no more.

Apli was shaking on her back, knowing what just came out of her. It was the same form she had turned into in the past. The red head began to cry, burying her head into Justine's neck shamefully. "No… why?! I HATE THIS AMNESIA!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Justine sighed, frowning. She will have to cheer her up somehow and help her out in any way possible.

"Come on, Apli… don't cry… you are stronger than that… I know you…" Justine pulled her off her back and placed an arm around her, supporting her up as she cried. "Come on; let's get you and everyone else home…"

Justine slowly walked with Apli to the gang tied up on the sandy ground and untied them all while also peeling off the tape from their mouths. After doing so, they proceeded to head back home… However, the gang members were spooked by Apli and kept a safe distance from her… hurting the red head with that action. It was going to be a long night…

AAAAAAAAAA

The gang entered the mansion, feeling quite tired. It is now 8:00 at night. So much stuff has happened. The other gang members had just seen a side of Apli they never seen before. Quite honestly, they were afraid of her and felt really nervous, well excluding Justine; she wasn't scared… just worried about her. Now that they saw what Apli can do in that… that 'form', they are cautious. This… just made the red head depressed. Now she feels like a monster and unwanted.

"Well… we got the golden eyeball at least… right?" Justine nervously laughed, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. No one responded to her. The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, blowing raspberries. "I was just trying to lighten the mood… The things I do…" She took out her cellphone and started playing some games.

Mael came down the stairs, glad to see them. "Ah, you are all back! Thank the heavens… I thought I had to call one of the other Resistance members to come and fetch you…" He sees and feels the tension in the air. Not wanting to ask that question that was begging to escape, he asked another question instead.

"Did you get the required items at least?"

Justine reached into her pocket and grabbed the golden eye ball. She then tossed it to him without even looking, eyes still on her cellphone. Mael caught it with ease. He looked at it; examining every single space on it.

"Hmm, yes… this is good…" Mael brought a magnifying glass out of his pocket and gave it an even closer examination. "Not even scratched, quite in good condition. Very good, my children…" He placed the golden eye ball into his pocket once he was done examining it.

"Now, what about the other item I sent you to look for?" Mael asked. Apli looked at him with sad eyes and just shook her head while muttering what sounded like… "It was taken…" He looked alarmed at this but then calmed, letting out a sigh.

"Well… all that matters is that you are all safe." He then looked at Justine. "Ah yes, you are the one that wishes to destroy the Council of Light as well…" The blue haired woman placed her cellphone away and looked at him. Justine thought he looked like a kind father. So he is one that had been taking care of Apli.

"Yes. I am Justine Maxwell. I'd be ever so grateful if you let me in the Resistance. You see I am a Transcended Musician. I know how to do damage and make it count!" Justine told him, putting on a fake macho cool voice. It was a bad habit of hers. Always trying to be cool or snappy at people she first meets.

"That you are. Here, let me give you the Resistance badge…" Mael pulled a golden looking badge out of his pocket and flipped it like a coin over to her. Justine caught it and examined it. It looked circular with an emblem that looked like 2 swords colliding, but one had a shield backing it up.

"What is this for? Is it just a membership badge?" Justine asked, but she reached underneath her black raincoat and slipped it onto her shirt. He nodded.

"It is also for other members of the Resistance to see so they think you are part of the team. There is more than just the main team for the Resistance…" Mael explained, "Also, we have a lot of strong ties with criminals these days. Show them the badge and they'll assist you…"

_Hmm, can't say I am surprised. I don't mind criminals helping us. I don't even think there is such a thing called 'good' or 'evil' anymore. _Justine will keep that in mind. There are certain crooks in Marleybone she knows that can help them well enough to destroy one of the Council of Light members. An orange cat in a black trench coat came to mind.

"Since we got back that thing… can we go home…? We need to think over some things…" Gabrielle asked, referring to herself, Patrick, and Jacqueline. Truthfully, she hated herself doing this as she is well aware that she is hurting Apli's feelings, but… she really needed to let it dwell over by thinking at home. The others felt that too, excluding Justine.

"Yes, you are excused. Thank you, I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Mael waved them goodnight and the 3 of them grabbed their stuff and headed home. Apli shamefully rubbed the back of her head, looking down. She knows why they were in such a rush heading home. Mael saw this and decided that he should talk have a talk with her… along with Justine as well.

"Ahisa and Alice, you may head to your rooms tonight. Sorry if you are hungry, but I got no more food left in the refrigerator except some cheese."

"Uh oh… you shouldn't have mentioned that!" Apli looked at him wide eyed and then dared to look at Justine. Her left eye was twitching and her fists were clenched. She looked like she was about to scream.

"CHEESE? CHEESE?! CHEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE EEEE!" Justine screamed at the top of her lungs and chased after Mael. He, surprisingly, looked frightened and ran for cover from the blue haired woman.

"AAAH! Stop chasing me!" He ran around the house with a berserk Justine, foaming at the mouth for a piece of cheese since he mentioned it. The girls didn't know whether to laugh or smack themselves in the head.

"You girls go to sleep… I'll take care of this…" Apli sighed sadly as she headed over to the kitchen to grab that cheese he mentioned. She should have warned her that if the word cheese was even spoken within a 1,000ft proximity, then Justine would just go bananas and chase the person who said it until she receives a piece of cheese. This was the actual first time she had seen it however as Justine had only told her of this unhealthy obsession she has with cheese.

Alice and Ahisa nodded nervously and headed upstairs to their rooms to rest for the night. Apli walked into the somewhat messy kitchen and pulled the refrigerator open. There was a piece of Swiss cheese on a plate. This might be enough to satiate Justine's hunger for this heavily processed milk product. She grabbed it by her hand, not bothering with the plate as she went to the room where Justine had chased Mael in.

Mael was hanging on the chandelier in the Lounge Room. Justine was having troubles reaching him, jumping as hard as she can to try and grab him. Apli snuck behind Justine and grabbed her. She held the piece of cheese near her nose. "Calm down, Justy… Here is a treat for you… You know you love it…" The blue haired woman calmed down as she grabbed the cheese from her, almost knocking Apli to the floor.

Justine happily nibbled on the piece of cheese like a mouse and then shoving it all into her mouth, moaning with pleasure at the taste. Mael jumped down from the chandelier, trying to get his breathing under control. "Well… that might be useful in the future against foes…" He went to the dining room to rest his legs from running; he was getting too old for running.

"Wow… you are scary when you hear 'that' word…" Apli remarked weakly. Justine swallowed the last bits of the cheese. She licked her fingers and then looked back at Apli, blushing a bit. "I can't help myself… I LOVE heavily processed milk… it is so delicious!"

"Yeah I gathered…" Apli unzipped her jacket and tossed it carelessly on the lounge chair. She sighed, really wanting to sleep and get her mind off of a lot of things that happened today. "Take off your raincoat… you don't need it on right now…"

"Oh yeah, feels kind of hot wearing this thing inside…" Justine unzipped her raincoat and slipped it off, revealing her to be wearing a blue shirt and blue short shorts. Apli tried very hard not to stare at Justine's curvaceous legs. _God damn, she has very sexy legs… I question if I am actually a full on Lesbian at times…_

"Apli and Justine… can you please come in here to talk with me?" Mael shouted from the dining room. Justine tossed her raincoat onto Apli's before taking the red head's hand and unnecessarily pulled her to the dining room. "I wonder what he wants to talk about." Justine wondered, pulling a reluctant Apli with her.

"I don't know… and man… ouch… you have a strong grip…" Apli secretly enjoyed the contact, but it was a bit painful too… When they reached the dining room, they sat down on the opposite side of the table Mael was sitting on.

"Now, when you came in… I felt a large tension that felt like it could be cut with a knife… what exactly happened on Fate Island?" He acquired not unkindly. Apli sighed with sadness, not really wanting to talk about the ordeal. Justine rubbed soothing circles on her back. Seeing that red haired woman was not going to talk, she did it for her.

"Apli has turned into this being we all never seen before. She had these white eyes and gravity defying hair. Her teeth were sharp and jagged like a shark. We didn't know what happened to Apli that made her be like that…"

Justine then continued to explain the Zombies and the mysterious person that captured the others and got away with Apli's important item. She told her everything that transpired to him down to the last detail. Mael nodded in understanding, a bit surprised that this happened. He drummed his fingers on the table.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot of things…"

Apli looked at him, hoping to see if Mael knew anything about this dangerous side of hers. She really wanted to know and why she has it… "Do you know anything about this… side of me?" He looked at her for a moment before he gave her an honest response.

"I can't say that I know or even remember… I have to see this 'form' of yours myself. If I had to make a guess, it sounds to me though it is a strong neglected side of you that appears when you've lost your sanity. I believe that Amnesia of yours is the culprit behind the sanity loss of yours. Tell me, have you been having bad flashbacks?"

Apli bit her lip. Did she really want to tell him about all the horrible flashbacks she had leading up to this point? She could just tell him a yes and not say anything else, which seemed easier for her. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Then no wonder that side of you has awakened. Of course, I don't know why your Amnesia does that and why your 'form' acts the way it does… That is something we'll figure out later… All I can suggest is that you keep away from familiar sights if you don't want to unleash that side of you again…" Mael suggested. Apli took a mental note of that and gave him her thanks.

"Ok, so why did you call me over, Mael?" Justine asked. Mael looked at her as he folded his hands together.

"I called you here to talk with you about the plans we have for tomorrow at Jurassic Park. I have already discussed this matter to the others already, but I am here to tell you it myself and a few other things…" He looked over at Apli who had her head down and was staring at her hands, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Apli, you may go ahead and head to your room." Apli nodded and stood up from her chair, walking over to the stairs slowly.

"Oh and Justine will be bunking with you as soon as I am done talking to her. I don't have an extra room in this house for her…" Apli blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Justine, but just nodded in response, heading towards her room.

~2 and a half hours later~

Apli slept in her room. It was very late at night and she was fidgeting a bit, having troubles trying to stay asleep. Justine was lying on the bed next to her. She was in no way tired. The blue haired woman was concerned for her friend. She had just seen the 'insane' version of Apli. Justine wanted to help her. Help her in any way she can. That part of Apli shouldn't even exist… and now Apli herself could not even believe that she had it and was ashamed at herself.

"N-No… no…" Apli muttered in her sleep, tossing and turning. Justine looked at her, a frown on her face. She gently touched her hair, trying to calm her in her sleep. She gently whispered soothing words in her ear, "It is ok Apli… nothing is going to get you…"

A minute or two later, she finally calmed down. Justine smiled and turned herself over, her back to the sleeping red haired woman. She might as well try and catch some sleep. They have a big day tomorrow, so she needs every drop of energy she can get.

Justine sighed, a bit happy that she can go on an adventure with her first and probably only best friend. Sure the others seemed nice…, but she liked Apli better. They have been through so much when they were young. With a little smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…

…

~1 hour later~

Justine awoke to the sounds of Apli screaming. She groggily rubbed her eyes before turning herself over to look at Apli, who was sitting up, sweat pouring down her face. The blue haired woman sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "H-Hey… you ok?"

Apli placed her hands over her face, depressed. "That… part of me… why do I have it? What kind of monster am I?!" She sobbed a bit as Justine just rubbed soothing circles on her back. "The gang looked so frightened and disgusted of me! This Amnesia… it is slowly destroying me… what have I done to deserve this?"

"Apli, you didn't do anything wrong… You are the kindest person I know… You aren't a monster… Don't be blaming yourself… blame the person who gave you Amnesia…" Justine rubbed her head affectionately, "If anything you are a kind big teddy bear…" She told her with a grin.

"I am not a teddy bear…" Apli pouted but smiled a bit. That was what Justine used to call her back when they were in the Mental Hospital. "You are… you are also a very ticklish teddy bear…" Justine waggled her fingers at her and then tickled her senseless.

Apli went into a fit of giggles and snorts as Justine tickled her ribs. "Ah! S-S-Stop it, Justine!" The blue haired woman continued to tickle her senseless, a smile on her face.

After a minute, Justine finally gave her mercy. She grinned when she saw her trying to get her breathing back in control after being tickled so hard. When she was finally breathing normally, she looked back at Justine. "Thanks… I kind of needed that…" The red head bit her lip, "Do you really think I am not a scary monster?"

"No, not at all… sure it was a bit disheartening seeing you that way… but I know you wouldn't hurt me or the others…" Justine replied with as much sincerity as she can. "You are not a monster pal. Trust me on that…"

"Then… would you… umm… prove…" Apli couldn't say what she wanted to say. She was filled with many emotions it was very overwhelming. Justine gave her a confused look, wondering what she wants. Apli didn't know what came over as she pounced on Justine, pinning her to the bed. She needed to be touched and to feel.

~Sexy Time~

"U-Um… pal? Do you really… um… want this?" Justine was staring her wide-eyed, knowing what Apli wanted to do. This might be something Apli will regret later… and what's more, they are friends. Sure Justine liked her, but… this was a little too much. But perhaps, Apli needed the connection; she probably needed to know if she was still a lovable person. Granted, she didn't need to have sex in order to get that reassurance… but… she didn't want to hurt Apli's feelings, so she might as well go with the flow.

Apli didn't respond as all rational thought was thrown out as her body did the talking for her. She kissed Justine softly on the lips. The young musician kissed her back, her hand gently stroking her hair. Justine was just going to roll with it. Hopefully their friendship doesn't change after this or they regret it later. Their lips moved smoothly against one another, tentatively learning the terrain. Justine squirmed a bit, feeling the heat dip down her body. She felt the red head's tongue lick at her lips, begging for entrance. Her mouth gladly opened for her and her tongue delved straight into her mouth.

Justine moaned, feeling Apli's tongue exploring her mouth with relish. She decided that she can't have all the fun and teasingly sucked on her tongue. Apli felt really hot as Justine's own tongue then darted into her mouth. She felt REALLY hot. Breaking the kiss, she moved to kiss along her neck until she felt the pulse of the blue haired girl.

"Oh god, Apli…" Justine whimpered as Apli bit down softly on her neck, sucking and licking it. She placed her hands on Apli's back, moving them up and down. Apli pulled away after a minute, seeing the hickey she had placed on Justine, which she knew that needed to be covered up in the morning. Justine looked into her eyes, seeing the lust evident in them which matched her own.

"We are going to have to be quiet… I am not sure Alice and Ahisa… or even Mael for that matter would want to hear us… um… having naughty fun?" Justine did not know what words to describe what they were doing. They weren't exactly making love since they don't exactly love each other. They do like each other sure, but not love. If anything, it is consensual sex.

"Ok… I hope you aren't a screamer…" Apli giggled, loving the little glare she received from Justine. The blue haired woman pulled Apli's head towards her, placing her lips near Apli's ear.

"I am not a screamer… If I wanted to, I could make you scream my name so loudly you'll wake up the entire world…" Justine purred, before licking her earlobe. Apli shivered, feeling very aroused. "But since we have to be quiet, making you squirm until you beg me to stop is the second best thing…" With that, she kissed her passionately.

Apli moaned and wrapped her arms around Justine. She felt the material of her shirt and her fingers itched to touch what lay underneath. "You are wearing too much clothing…" Apli whispered in between kisses. Justine broke the kiss and sat up. She lifted her arms so that Apli can take off her shirt. The red head's breathing hitched at the sight of Justine's pale but flawless skin. Also noting she was wearing a pink bra that hugged her breasts so well.

Justine grinned at her, quite amused. "Well, are you just going to stare?" Apli snapped out of it before pinning her back to the bed. She kissed the cleavage, enjoying the little mewl sounds from her friend. Apli kissed down until she reached Justine's musical birthmark. It has been a long time since she last seen it. Apli kissed it and then licked it. Justine did a half-giggle and half-moan at that action. When Apli's hands reached for her pants, she stopped her.

"Uh-uh…" Justine scolded her. Apli pouted, really wanting the pants off. "You strip first. Take off your shirt." The red head obliged, pulling her own shirt over her head, revealing her white bra. She lay herself back down on Justine, both moaning at the feel of naked skin coming in contact. Justine pulled her in for another kiss, her hands shyly cupping her breasts through the bra. Apli moaned into the kiss, reaching down to unzip Justine's shorts while she rubbed her breasts.

Justine shivered as she felt her pants slid down her legs and off completely. The chilly night air hit her lower waist. She was now left in her pink panties and bra. Apli was getting excited as she slipped off her own pants, now leaving her in the same situation as her friend. Apli kissed her deeply as she lay back down on top of her. Justine moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around Apli's waist.

After a few minutes of kissing, Justine flipped them over so she was on top and Apli was on the bottom. Keeping her mouth attached to Apli's, she moved her hand down to her legs, gently caressing them. Apli wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. She moaned into her mouth when she felt Justine rub her thighs affectionately. The pleasure was overwhelming. Being a bit daring, she gave Justine's butt a swift slap, making the blue haired woman giggle in their kiss.

"You're naughty…" Justine broke the kiss and purred in her ear. Apli whimpered, feeling like she was about to explode. Justine teasingly grinded her hips into her, making Apli moan loudly while also returning the action. She French kissed Apli as she kept on grinding into her while caressing her breasts. It was getting hotter and hotter for Apli, almost making her sweat with all this torture.

Justine once again broke from the kiss and sat up. She looked down upon Apli who was panting heavily. The red head subconsciously licked her lips as Justine took off the last remaining articles of her own clothing. She wanted to reach for all the naked skin, but Justine didn't let her, at least… not yet. Justine then did the same for Apli, leaving them both naked. They moaned loudly when their now naked bodies came into contact.

Apli felt really wet, her juices dripping down her vagina and onto the bed. Her womanhood was throbbing for attention, needing anything to quell the ache. She bit her lip as she felt Justine's hot mouth on her left breast. The blue haired woman's tongue was masterfully licking her nipple, making Apli almost cry out in pleasure. She then did the same treatment on the other breast, doing everything she can to make Apli feel very good.

"My GOD!" Apli nearly screamed. Justine giggled at the sounds of her lover. She decided to tease her some more. Her hand went down to Apli's thigh and raked her fingertips up it and then touched her vagina for a brief moment before raking her fingers down the other thigh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Apli asked, panting. Justine laughed in response. "No, I am trying to give you the time of your life, babe. Be patient..." The red head growled before grabbing Justine by surprise and forcing her under her. She pinned her arms down as she attacked her breasts. She sucked, licked, and nibbled on her breasts, making Justine squeal in pleasure.

"Paybacks a bitch..." Apli growled into her breast. She moved her hand down to Justine's vagina and immediately thrust two fingers inside of her. Justine bit back a loud moan as she felt Apli move inside her. "Oh Apli, more!" The red obliged and added another finger into her, moving in a slow motion. Justine felt the heat rising in her lower body, a climax was about to announce itself. Her legs wrapped around Apli's waist in ecstasy.

Apli grinned and pulled out her fingers just before Justine could release. The blue haired woman glared at her, wondering why she stopped. "Damn it, Apli! I was so-" She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence when she felt Apli's tongue enter her vagina. Justine arched her back, mouth agape as she felt the intense pleasure of Apli's tongue swirling around inside of her. The pleasure was so intense, so utterly concentrated that it was almost painful.

"You taste so damn good..." Apli moaned, licking like a dog who was dying of thirst. She then touched her clitoris with her thumb, gently rubbing it as she continued to lick her lover's hot vagina. The orgasm was close and she knew she had to be quiet about her upcoming release. Justine grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. She screamed into the pillow as she came. Her juices squirted out onto the bed and on Apli's face.

Apli licked it all up without much thought, enjoying the taste of her blue haired lover. Justine panted as she removed the pillow from her face. That orgasm nearly knocked her into the next world. She never knew having sex was this good, especially with Apli. The red head traveled back up Justine's body and kissed her, letting her taste herself through the kiss. Justine moaned, feeling herself become aroused again even though she just had an orgasm.

Growling into Apli's mouth, she pinned Apli back underneath her. Justine knew just what she wanted to do to Apli. She sat up and interlocked her legs with the strong but smooth legs of Apli's. The red head smiled, knowing what Justine was up to. She was very excited to see how it feels. Justine moved until she felt her vagina touch Apli's. Both girls moaned at the contact.

"You ready?" Justine asked, subconsciously licking her lips. Apli nodded fast, very eager. She grinded her vagina into hers in a slow and steady way. Apli moaned as she felt intense pleasure course through her body. The sounds of their juices meeting with every rough thrust and grind reached their ears, turning them on even more.

"Apli... you feel so fucking good..." Justine moaned as she lost control, thrusting into Apli as hard as she could, their vagina's pressing against each other roughly. Apli moaned loudly, not even trying to match the rhythm of the blue haired woman. The bed banged into the wall with every powerful knew their vagina's were going to be very sore after this. Each girl thrust into each other roughly, trying to reach that climax that they crave.

"Aah! A-AAAH... MMGGH... APLI!"

"OOooh, gosh... GOD! NNGGH! JUSTINE!"

They came at the exact same time, letting out very loud moans. Their cum mingled together and dripped onto the bed. Justine collapsed onto the bed next to Apli, out of breath. The red head had an arm over her eyes, panting heavily. That was indeed the most intense orgasm she had ever had. It took a while before they got their breathing back in order.

"That was great, babe..." Justine pulled Apli in for a loving kiss, her tongue entering her mouth. Apli pulled her close, feeling the softness of their breasts touching, turning her on yet again. Justine yelped, breaking the kiss as she felt a finger enter her. Apli thrusted her finger hard into her, intent on making her cum very fast. Justine moaned loudly and then inserted her own finger within Apli, giving her the same treatment.

Moans and groans filled the room as they kept on fingering each other. They kissed each other to cut down the noises they were making, which wasn't much as it was still pretty loud. They kept on thrusting into each other's fingers, feeling intense euphoria. Apli pulled Justine closer to her, grinding into her also. With one final thrust, they came. They screamed into each other's mouths as their cum flowed out and made a big mess on the bed.

~End Sexy Time~

After 3 hours of sex, Justine and Apli lay underneath the blankets, exhausted. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air. The blue haired woman was still recovering from the most intense sex of her life. She was not sure if she would ever have that good of a 'fucking' as it were, again. Apli had a hand on her stomach, feeling happier. The red head looked at the clock and it read 3:15 AM.

She looked back at Justine and smiled at her, "Thanks… I needed that… I feel better now… I feel like I am actually wanted…" The blue haired woman smiled back and gave a soft kiss to her lips. "Hey, don't mention it pal. I'd do anything for you… you are my best friend…" She snuggled up against the red head and felt her eyes droop a bit.

"Now we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Justine yawned, wrapping her arms around the red head's waist. Her eyes closed as she went off to a peaceful slumber. Apli smiled before wrapping her own arms around her, sleep finally taking her.

CCCCCCCCCCC

1. Given that this is the Conquest Path, Apli… or in this case, The Dark Princess, will make her own decisions. If you had chosen something other than friends for something that is most important, she would have done something different to Justine and the others…

2. I'll only spoil this, only "Insane Apli" or The Dark Princess in other words can remember everything. Normal Apli cannot. The chapters ahead will explain more about it.

**Oh god… I feel so very hot… so this is what some Rated M fanfic writers feel like when making a scene like that… Hmm, still not sure if that is a good reason for them to 'have fun'. Eh, oh well, if I think of a better reason I'll revise it. Right now, ain't going to bother. You don't even need to criticize me on that that point, I can see it myself. The whole reason seems iffy and weak! **

**Who was that mysterious person? Hmm… **

**The real adventure starts next chapter, so stay tuned! Somewhere in Mid-January is the when the next update will be. I have College things to do. Sayonara! **


	9. Some Explanations

**Angel: Yo! Dark Amnesia! In the House! Chapter 9 of Dark Amnesia is here. I just love this story, for its interesting mystery in Apli's past, the darkest and cruelest ways to die in here, and a bunch of other stuff that is all equally good. **

**If you have noticed, there is a cover art for this story. That isn't mine. A user by the name of eak60, created that for me. I always wanted a cover art in one of my stories. So I am glad eak60 gave that to me. So props to him! **

**Anyways, if you are perverted enough, I have 'edited' the sex scene in the last chapter. People think I am chicken that I didn't do it fully and wanted me to describe the rest of it as a dare. I accepted the challenge and it has been edited to be well… very hot. (Wipes sweat) Let me tell ya, it was killing me. Keep in mind I only did it for those perverted readers, so read the sex scene again if you feel like it, otherwise read this chapter. **

**There will be other sex scenes in this story; however they are spread out so it is going to be a while before you see one again. Besides, this story is not about sex, sure girl on girl sex is pretty hot, but this is a mystery adventure filled with horror, not sex. If you wanted that, go read some other story. I am here to bring you stories, not mindless perverted sex. If I wanted that I would have made a one-shot of Susie Gryphonbane (Teenaged version obviously) and some other girl in Wizard101 that will be doing that… Ugh, well anyways…**

**Read folks, this chapter be dark but not as dark as the previous chapters. This will also bring some insight on the main characters and the plot at hand. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Apli stirred awake. She looked around the room. It was still dark… but that shouldn't be surprising anyways as Haunted Hills is known for its eternal darkness. Her eyes then reached the girl wrapped in her arms. She smiled, remembering what they had done. She knew she harbored some sort of affection towards Justine. However, she wonders about their relationship now… was it just a one-time thing… or are they lovers now?

The red head didn't think about when she wanted to have sex with her. She just wanted reassurance that she was still a wanted and loved individual. Justine was very sweet in giving her that… however are they just going to forget this just all happened or are they going to go somewhere with it? Make no mistake, she very much likes Justine… but she can't help but feel she might be hurting someone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices something new on her drawer. There was a camera and a note… that greatly disturbed her. Did someone take a picture of them both while they were sleeping? Carefully unwrapping herself from Justine without waking her, she slowly walked over to the drawer and picked up the note.

_Well, you two certainly got to 'know' each other. I thought somebody got killed in here with all noise I heard from my office. I was quite surprised you two would even have sex when you just got reunited. Ah, children how fast they grow up. However, I believe someone might be if you wish to pursue this relationship. I just don't want anybody to be hurt, physically or emotionally. Regardless, I will support this relationship if you do happen to pursue it. Just be on your guard though as relationships can be weaknesses and will help our enemies. So be careful. _

_Yes I know I took a picture of you two naked. What about it? I just wanted you to remember this moment always. Haha. _

_-Mael_

Apli felt like passing out in embarrassment, her face was as red as her hair. Mael just found them sleeping together… naked. She didn't know whether to slap him or call him a pervert. Either way, she knew he is going to tease her about it a lot. Apli sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 AM, so maybe she can rest for a little bit more.

"Apli..? What are you doing up..?" Justine groggily asked, rubbing her eyes. Apli took this time to hide the camera and the note in the drawer in a very quick fashion. "Oh um… just looking for clothes to wear… hmm I tell ya it is hard for a girl like me to look for proper clothing to wear these days…" She laughed nervously. She didn't want to tell Justine about the camera or the fact Mael caught them… at least not yet. It'd be too embarrassing.

"Ah, I hear ya. A girl needs to look good for the day." Justine stretched, putting muscles back into place. "We still have quite a bit of time before breakfast, so why don't you come back to bed, we'll worry about clothes later…"

Apli reluctantly obliged, laying herself next to Justine. The red head bit her lip, nervous. Justine caught it and wondered what was wrong. "Hey, you ok?"

"I am just…" Apli sighed as she looked at Justine, "wondering what will happen next… you know with us… since we… just…" She blushed crimson at the thought, "You know."

Justine smiled and affectionately rubbed her shoulders. "What we did doesn't have to mean anything. I mean, you just wanted it for reassurance and I happily gave you that. It won't mean anything unless you want it to mean something. We can be girlfriends, best friends, whatever, I am just happy to have you back in my life." She reassured her, giving her a toothy smile.

"W-Well in that case…" Apli let out a breath she was holding, relieved. "Can we just be best friends… for now maybe…?"

"Sure, pal, that works for me." Justine gave her good friend a hug. "Since we are best friends… I don't think we should be naked and in bed together, so scoot and grab some clothes." She playfully pushed Apli off the bed, giggling. Justine laughed at the pout she received as she went and search for her only clothes she brought here. Sure it was unsanitary but she knew Apli doesn't have clothes that will fit her. She will have to bring new clothes of her own over here soon.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Apli and Justine sat in the dining room, eagerly waiting for some breakfast. Apli had told Justine that the food they might eat could contain bugs, but Justine didn't care. She had eaten far worst and weirder foods in her life time. What's strange is that Alice and Ahisa weren't here. It was 8:15, so they are not sure why they haven't arrived yet… Maybe they were sleeping in?

"Yo, Mael, what's for breakfast? I'm starvin' like Marvin I am." Justine asked, rubbing her growling stomach. They hear the sizzling of something on the stove. The smell reached their noses, but they are not quite sure what the smell was. It did smell good though.

"Let's see, I am cooking snails with a pinch of salt, a little pepper." Mael started, still cooking the meal for them all. "Some bacon bits mixed in there and it is glazed over with ch…" He stopped there, realizing that he was about to say that word.

"Ch… what?" Justine asked, oblivious.

"Oh um… Queso…" Mael answered, hoping that word was ok. Little did he know that he was very wrong in hoping that.

_SHIT! I should have told him that saying cheese in other languages makes her crazy too! _ Apli thought with a sweat drop. She nervously looked at Justine who was once again foaming at the mouth. That can't be good.

"QUESO!" Justine threw her hands into the air and ran very fast into the kitchen, assaulting Mael. Sounds of painful grunting and dishes smashing were heard in the kitchen. "AH NO! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"Oh boy." Apli got up from her seat and quickly ran into the kitchen. "NO JUSTINE! NO!"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Emmaline woke up from her peaceful slumber inside her own room. She and her gang were supposed to head to Jurassic Park yesterday but they soon changed their mind once they heard that Dinosaurs were on the loose over there and won't be open until they get all the dinosaurs back. She slipped out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake up her still sleeping girlfriend.

She picked up all the clothing they tossed away last night and threw them in the Laundry basket. Today was going to be a long day. They have to eat a big breakfast and then go out to Jurassic Park. Hopefully by the time they get there, the park would be open again.

The blonde hummed as she looked in her drawer, finding some clothes to wear. She nearly jumped when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Young wizards!" Ambrose came bursting into the room. Emma shrieked and quickly covered herself. The shriek jolted Brooke awake. The blonde scowled and glared at Ambrose.

"Oh my, sorry!" Ambrose flushed, quickly backing out, almost regretting what he did.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME, PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Emmaline yelled, slamming the bedroom door on him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes and she continued to look for clothes to wear. Ambrose just saw her naked, great. Next time he does that, she is going to slap him across the face really hard.

"Maybe you overreacted there just a tad… He didn't know we were naked…" Brooke remarked, slipping out of bed. She went to her own drawer to look for her clothes to wear for the day. Emmaline scoffed and shook her head.

"He should know better. Always knock! That's bloody common sense!" Emmaline placed on a fiery red T-Shirt and blue jeans. She wasn't wearing any undergarments since most of them were destroyed by her dragon, Duke Harley. She will have to buy new ones someday.

"What do you think Ambrose came over for?" Brooke asked, slipping on a long brown sleeved shirt with the Balance Symbol on it and a silvery skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself out while waiting for her response.

"If anything, he wants to talk about Apli. What else is there to talk about?" Emmaline stated as she combed her blonde hair to make it stay straight. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and be ready for the day.

"I'll go talk to him then, you just get ready sweetheart…" Brooke opened the door and headed outside. She walked down the staircase to see Ambrose on the couch, still a bit flustered since he had just walked in on them.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" Brooke sat herself down on a nearby armchair and gave him her full attention. Ambrose cleared his throat, trying to get those thoughts out of his head and his cheeks back to normal. "If you may have guessed, I am here to talk about Apli and the others…"

Brooke nodded, crossing her right leg over her left. "Yeah, we gathered as much, but what about her?" She asked. Ambrose clicked his tongue and clasped his hands together as if in thought.

"Well, we have a spy that is checking up on them. Apparently they have recruited a new member and… this will confirm your suspicions, that they will indeed visit Jurassic Park in order to kill Dry Nook." Ambrose responded, taking out his monocle and cleaning it.

"A New member? Anyone we know? And is there any information on this person?" Brooke asked, reaching for a stick of gum that was lying on the coffee table. She opened the wrapper and then plopped the gum in her mouth, chewing on the minty freshness.

"You do not know this person. However I do indeed have information…" Ambrose said in a slightly sad tone. Brooke cocked an eyebrow as she chewed on her gum, wondering why seemed… sad… about what he is going to tell her.

"Her name is Justine. Apli and her friends have found her on this place called Fate Island. She is apparently being recruited because of her strong hatred towards me and the Council of Light…" Ambrose explained, feeling a bit guilty for this girl's hatred towards him. However, no matter how guilty he felt, everything must be done to stop Apli from endangering the Spiral.

"Why does she hate you and the Council of Light exactly..? I mean sure the Resistance hates you all, but what is her reason?" Brooke, Emma, and the others have already heard all of the reasons each member of the Resistance has to fight against them. What could be Justine's reason?

"It seems that she blames me for convicting her of Arson and also blames me for killing her parents for a crime they didn't commit." Ambrose sighed as he recalled what he did to Justine when she was just a mere child.

…

_Ambrose and the other members of the Council of Light sat in their high chairs, looking down upon a 6 year old Justine. The young blue haired girl was crying softly, looking down at the ground. Her hands were handcuffed and her clothes were torn due to the beating she got from the Police. Today was the day she gets sentenced to a place she didn't know._

"_Justine Maxwell, I am afraid that I have to sentence you to the Mental Hospital to make you feel better and to make you think of what you have done to the Malorn Ashthorn's parents… since you basically set their house on fire and in the process, killing them. _

"_I-I told you it wasn't me! I didn't start that fire!" Justine wailed. She was almost ready to scream her lungs out, just to get her point across. "Also, why did you sentence my parents to death? It is just not right! They had done nothing wrong!" _

"_You have no right to question our sentence for you parents… what they did was dishonorable and they were punished by the furthest extent, death." Said a male cow in Mooshu garments fit for an emperor._

"_Also, if you didn't start the fire young one… why was there a box of matches found on you and why were you near the crime scene?" asked a fat blue fairy. _

"_T-Those weren't mine! I swear! I am not sure how they got there!" Justine sobbed, kneeling on the floor, trying to make them see the truth. "I only saw the fire start! That is all I did! Why won't you believe me?!"_

_A whip crack was heard and Justine screeched as a huge red mark appeared on her back. Anger was flowing inside of her but she dared not to show it. Girls can hold anger as much as they can and when they release it… things won't be pretty. _

"_Silence!" The bear king growled. "You had your chance to convince the court of law. Now it is time for you to accept your fate that has been given to you…" _

_Ambrose felt a bit guilty sending Justine to a Mental Hospital. It did seem kind of extreme to send her there when she only committed Arson and she seems perfectly sane… however, one can't take any chances and she will probably learn her lesson if she stays there for the next few years or so._

"_I am sorry Justine." Ambrose started as he called the people from the Mental Hospital over. "This is just for you to think about what you had done. No hard feelings." _

_Justine tried to get away from them, screaming for help. She was grabbed by her legs and arms as she was carried away and also being tazed for being noisy. Her screams echoed through the room as she exited the building and was sent to her fate in the Mental Hospital. _

…

"Wow… she must really hate you now…" Brooke commented after he finished his story about Justine. Ambrose could only nod. He wished he could have done something different, but the past is the past. If he has to stop Justine to prevent Apli from ever winning, then he shall.

"When did she get out of the Mental Hospital?" Brooke asked, spitting out her gum as it was out of flavor. She threw it into a nearby trash bin without looking. She looked back up the staircase to see if Emmaline was going to come down yet. All she heard was the sounds of a faucet running, so perhaps she was still getting ready.

"She escaped the Mental Hospital with the help of Apli, who was also there. Only Justine escaped of course and Apli was caught once again. After her escape, we never heard or seen of her again until just now." Ambrose responded, placing his feet carelessly on the coffee table, ignoring Brooke's glare. "I guess she wants revenge now and is helping Apli in accomplishing her goal since she did free her."

"Oh…" Brooke didn't know what to think. This Justine person seemed… a bit crazy… Holding a grudge is expected… but trying to kill the people that sentenced them is a bit much. However, she doesn't know how criminal's mind works so she won't question it. It is her and Emmaline's job is to stop them.

"I also have some bad news regarding Apli. She apparently has once again awoken her "Dark Princess" form."

Brooke looked shocked. She thought that form was sealed away for good. How did it possibly return? That form is really scary. The last she heard of that form was the survivor who managed to get away with his life from The Dark Princess. She had remembered the story of how everything turned out.

…

"_AMBROSE! HELP ME!" A man burst into Headmaster Ambrose's office. Ambrose stood up from his desk, looking at the man with horrified eyes, what had happened to this man?_

"_Goodness, man!" Ambrose exclaimed, walking over to him. "What happened to your eyes? They are gone!" He was right; his eyes were gone from his eye sockets. Not only that, part of the back of his head was either ripped off… or bitten off. It was most likely bitten off due to the hints of teeth mark on his head. His right arm was sliced off by something sharp and jagged. Ambrose was not sure how this man got here when he was in that state, but he won't question it, his life was at stake._

"_That Apli… Her dark princess form did this to me! I barely escaped with my life!" The man explained, dropping to the floor, coughing up a lot of blood. "She made me eat my own eye balls! She ate my arm and eaten part of my head! I barely escaped with my life. That woman has gone mad! Please Ambrose; please put an end to her!" _

_He was crying but no tears came, obviously since his eye balls were no longer there to produce them. "All she does is take pleasure in torturing her victims till they actually want to die in the worst way possible! Please, do not let more people fall because of her! Do something!" _

"_H-How can I? I can't face her on my own! I am powerless against her! She is strong and young! I am weak and old!" Ambrose asked. As much as he wants to take down Apli himself, there was no way for him to win against her. His powers have gotten weaker with age and there was no way for him to stand up to her personally. That is why he gave Emmaline that job. _

"_Just take away her Dark Princess form! She is powerless without it! Please, you must seal her evil form away!" _

_Ambrose did do something. After a month since the man came into his office, he had created a potion that will do the job of sealing her form away for good. It would make things easier for them all. He had made his way to the lake next to the cabin where Apli was supposedly staying in for the time being. Obviously, she wasn't there, however she will come back and will most likely drink from the lake. _

_Nobody, except Apli will be affected by the drink, so he poured the potion into the lake, contaminating it. He had hoped it would seal away the form she has… he wasn't disappointed. Emmaline had seen the effects herself and had told him what has happened. Apli's form apparently couldn't be used and Emmaline has beaten her… barely. However she got away before Emmaline had a chance to do anything to her after the battle._

_After a month of finding her and trying to finish her… something odd was also happening to Apli. She was getting… forgetful and was nearly on the verge of collapsing… They had found her… passed out on the floor inside the castle in Gloomy City. _

…

"_Surrender Apli! You are surrounded!" Emmaline burst into the room that was at the very top of the castle. Her gang was right behind her, weapons in their hands, ready for battle. The blonde sees Apli on the floor, unconscious. There was blood on her hand… but she wasn't sure whose blood it was… hers… or somebody else's. _

_On the desk, there was a note of some kind, but it was in some sort of code… at least most of it was. She went over to it and looked at it closely. She was a bit shocked of the information that wasn't in a code so she wiped that off with her finger as it seemed recent. There was no way she wanted that information to be leaked out to anyone._

"_Emmaline… she seems to be in a permanent sleep…" Brooke said to her. She was examining Apli's body, using magic to see what was up with her. Apli hasn't been sleeping for long. Maybe for 15 minutes or so if she had to wager a guess... They do not know what the cause for her permanent sleep was. "She is in a coma for reasons I do not know. Did someone do this to her?" _

"_Personally I don't really care… it just makes our job easier…" Emmaline responded, looking at Apli with bitter anger. She wished she could have done this herself, but what is she going to do? Looking around the room, she noticed that her Apli's spell cards were scattered about._

"_Welp, our job is done then! That's what she gets for messing with all of us, booyah! POTATOES FOR SHOW!" Dylan flexed his arms, acting all macho. The girls rolled their eyes as Emmaline picked up the sleeping Apli and placed her on the bed. She could just kill her to be safe, but since she is sleeping forever, what will be the point? _

"_Let's go gang… our job is done… well even if it is unsatisfactory for us… at the least the Spiral is safe from her. All we have to do next is to find the other members of the Resistance…" _

…

Now… it all came to this. Apli has awoken and will continue to try and kill the Council of Light with the members of the resistance. How she awoken up will remain a mystery, but that didn't matter… as now… The Dark Princess has returned and will make things a lot harder. She had wished they had killed her in that castle…

"Is that all Ambrose...?" Brooke asked. Ambrose nodded and slowly got up from the couch, getting ready to leave. "Yes. I just came to give you that news. You must go to Jurassic Park and kill her before she has the chance to kill Dry Nook… please… do what you can…" With that, he went out the front door and left.

Brooke sighed and got up. She would have to talk to Emmaline and the others about all of this so they know. This was going to be very hard for them.

AAAAAAA

Apli and Justine were eating the breakfast made for them. While Apli was taking her time eating it, Justine was munching at it a very fast pace as it had cheese in it. She was literally moaning at every bite she ate. Mael was in his chair, holding a bag of ice on his head. Justine literally assaulted him and it wasn't pretty, he even had scratch marks on his face.

"I really need to learn not to say that word in front of you or even near you…" Mael remarked, not even angry. Justine swallowed her meal so she can speak to him properly with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. Once I hear that word, I can't control whatever I do till I get what I want!" She giggled before chowing down the rest of her meal in an unmannerly way.

"Wonder why the others aren't here… We have been waiting for nearly half an hour for them…" Apli asked, staring at the untouched plates of food that were waiting for the people to eat them. They were starting to get cold.

"Yes… very strange… let me check up on them." Mael got up from the table and painfully moved his body to the staircase to their rooms. While he did that, Apli decided to have a little conversation with Justine about what to expect in Jurassic Park.

"Hey, pal, have you ever been to Jurassic Park? I am not sure what it is like…" Apli asked. Justine finished her meal with a moan before setting her plate aside and wiping her mouth with her hand. She looked at her, thinking for a moment before giving her an answer.

"No. Not really." Justine responded and then burped. Apli covered her nose to block out the obnoxious smell of her burp and the blue haired woman sheepishly apologized. "Sorry, anyways, after my escape from the Mental Hospital I spent all my time in Marleybone as a bum basically. I have never step foot in another world besides that one… well until I tried looking for you of course…"

"Oh I see… how about Dry Nook, do you know much about this caveman fellow?" Apli asked. She wanted to know each and every single member of the Council of Light so she knows what she is dealing with. She already seen Emmaline's powers and she hoped she wouldn't cross hairs with her anytime soon.

"I know he and the other members sentenced me to the Mental Hospital but that's about it. Sorry, I hate them but I don't much about them…" Justine responded, feeling unhelpful to her. Apli sighed and nodded. She will have to see for herself, she guesses.

They hear Mael come back and they looked over to him. "I'm afraid they have caught a terrible sickness. This sickness is not natural though… it is as if someone gave it to them… I suspect the same happened to the 3 others that aren't here…"

"I bet it was that guy that took Apli's item!" Justine snapped her fingers, knowing the answer. Although, she wonders how she didn't get sick… Was she immune to it? She did not know.

"Your hunch is as good as mine… They will unfortunately have to rest for today. You two will have to go on this mission alone…" Mael said to them as he sat himself back down in his chair. He slid the 2 plates over to Justine to eat. "Here, eat it. I don't like wasted food and they can't eat this food when they are sick…"

"YAY!" Justine dove right into them happily so. Apli rolled her eyes at that. Speaking of the item that was stolen, she wondered what significance it had. She knew from her "Insane" side, that it was a family heirloom, but that's all she knows about it. Also, what is that golden eye ball about? To make things more confusing… how does her insane side remember things that she cannot? So many unanswered questions, it was killing her.

"Mael… can you tell me the importance of those items you sent us out to get..?" Apli asked.

"Well…" Mael took out the golden eye ball that was in his pocket. "I have been doing research on this thing for a while… but it seems that is not quite ready to be used… this is supposed to give the wearer a magical power to do unthinkable things at the sacrifice of… something. Not sure what that something is…"

"Ok…" Apli said slowly. That magical power sounded interesting… but that sacrifice… not so much. So what about the golden belt with the dragon head… what does that do? She voiced out her question to him.

"The Golden Belt that belonged to you and your family has a dark power within it. I thought… maybe we could use it for our advantage… but since this… mysterious person now has it… I guess there is nothing we can do about it…" Mael said with a shrug.

Apli shivered, feeling another episode coming on when he said that. She hated this. Why? Why does this happen every time she learns something? She shrieked as she held her head, bright lights flashing before her eyes as was sent somewhere…

"OH GOD! NOT AGAIN! TO THE COUCH!"

AAAAAAAAA

_**Apli stood in dark nothingness. The whole area around her was nothing but darkness. She wondered where she was. This was not a dream… this was not a flashback either… this felt like that time she had when she was Fate Island…**_

"_**Apli… Apli…" **_

_**That voice… that was her voice… but more sinister and evil. Apli looked behind her and sees the Insane version of herself at close proximity, staring right back at her with an evil grin on her face. She almost screamed right then and there. **_

"_**Y-YOU!" Apli backed away with wide eyes. Her insane self just crept closer each time she backed away. **_

"_**APLI… We need to have … A TALK!" Insane Apli laughed at the horrified look on her regular other…**_

_**CCCCCCCCC**_

1. By the way, I am not giving away the answer of who did what and who did this to Apli. The answer MAY seem obvious, but what would be the fun if it was obvious. Can you guess who did what?

**Well that's that. More plot information given, but that's about it. I hope you have enjoyed. Next chapter is the adventure into Jurassic Park and the continuation of sicker ways to die and unthinkable stuff. So… stay tuned on Valentine's Day. It is going to be a Bloody Valentine chapter… literally… haha. **


	10. The Real Adventure Begins?

**Angel presents…**

**DARK AMNESIA: The Tale of Apli… (MWAHAHA)**

**Chapter 10: The Real Adventure Begins…?**

_ "The Dark Princess… I believe that is your name… you spoke of it after you have taken control of me…" Apli stated, looking at her insane other. She watched her as she was staring back at her with a small grin on her face. Then the Dark Princess laughed and laughed. Why was she laughing?_

_"Oh Apli, don't call me that. Actually… we both are the Dark Princess… you are me… and I am you." Insane Apli walked closer to her sane other. Apli took a step back every time she stepped forward for she did not want to come in very close contact with this… thing. _

_"I am NOT you. You are insane and I am not. You are like a dominatrix and I am not. We are entirely different! I don't even know how you got inside me!" Insane Apli shook her head at those statements. She grabbed her other's shoulders with quick speed and looked deep into her eyes. _

_"No. We are one. For you see… this Amnesia you seem to have gotten… it separated us. We are now 2 people except we are still the same person. You are the so called 'good' side and I am the so called 'bad' side." Apli didn't want to believe that. She didn't want to think that she had a bad side this insane. There was no way. Just no way that can be true. Insane Apli saw the look of disbelief in her eyes and scoffed. _

_"Don't believe me? I don't care if you do or don't… it is the basic facts of the matter. You… or rather, we were born this way! I was no way implanted within you! No matter, I am here to discuss something with you…" Insane Apli walked in circles around her other, staring at her while she was doing so. Apli was getting really nervous and wondered what could they possibly talk about?_

_"You see… on this adventure we seem to have… we appear to be quite weak… we lost to that snotty brat Emmaline and what's more we lost the family heirloom belt to that no good bastard…" Insane Apli started, gauging her other's reaction. Apli looked like she had nothing to say… all she did was nod in agreement. They indeed lose in fights they probably should have won anyways…._

_"If we are ever going to defeat the Council of Light… we need to merge together like as it should be!" _

_Apli stood back in shock at that suggestion but recovered quickly. There was no way that she was going to merge with that abomination. She would rather stay the way she is. "No. I am not merging with you. I am perfectly fine as I am." _

_"You are just being stubborn… whether you do it voluntarily or not… we will merge!" Insane Apli raised her voice a bit as she glared down at her other. "You can refuse all you want. All I need is more insanity from you and the only way to get that is to rely on the Amnesia that will call forth horrible memories of yours. Not horrible to me… they are like a fairy tale to mwah." Insane Apli then laughed at the irony of the whole thing. _

_"This Amnesia separated us and now it is helping to bring us back with the insanity that you will inevitably gain with each horrible memory you remember. Soon we shall become one and become more powerful than ever! Believe it or not, this Amnesia is helping us more than it is harming us."_

_"I don't give a fuck! Whoever gave me that Amnesia needs to die! I feel horrible each time I remember something!" _

_"That's the whole point… but resist trying to remember all you want… Amnesia doesn't last forever…" Insane Apli then let out a huge laugh, a laugh that oozes with evil and it echoed throughout the entire dark abyss._

_…_

Apli woke up gasping for air, sweat dripping down from her face. Her legs were shaking and her eyes were bloodshot a bit. She looked at her hands for a moment and then placed her face in them, feeling quite ashamed and sad. Why must these things happen? Why? What did she do so wrong to deserve all this crap?

"Oh good, you are awake, pal!" Justine was kneeling beside the couch she was on. She placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She must have remembered something if that episode she had in the dining room was of any indication. "Did you just remember something?" She asked softly, gently wiping away those beads of sweat off her forehead.

"No. I did not… I… had an encounter with my… Dark Princess…" Justine gasped, but then held her head, gently stroking it as if to comfort her further. Apli sighed, thankful for the kindness she received from the blue haired woman. "We had a little discussion about things…"

"What did you talk about?"

Apli shook her head, signaling she didn't want to talk about it. "All right then… that's fine. I'm cool with secrets." Justine stood up and then picked Apli up from the couch gently. She had no problems with Apli not wanting to tell her anything. She is laid back for people she cares about. Even if it is a dark secret of some kind or a betraying secret… she will think they have a good reason for it. Apli is no exception to this.

"Oh by the way…" Justine reached into both of her pockets in her short-shorts. Apli looked at her hands rustle through those small pockets. What could possibly be in those? It sounded like she had a lot of things in there. The blue haired woman pulled out a small bag of Hershey's kisses and a beautiful pearly necklace.

"Happy Birthday, Apli! Also, Happy Valentine's Day! You get two gifts from me on this glorious day!" Apli nearly forgotten that today was Valentine's Day… even adding to the fact that it is also her 16th birthday… go figure.

"Um… thanks. You didn't have to get me anything… I am surprised you even remember my birthday…" Apli was handed the pearl necklace and the delicious chocolates. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth… so she'll possibly eat them later. She tried to place them in her pocket… but there was no pocket. The red head looked down and noticed she was wearing the ripped jeans that had no pockets. Apli looked all over herself… yep… she was back in her Max Powers disguise.

"Justine… did you undress me while I was unconscious?" Apli looked at her in a kind of teasing way. The blue haired woman blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, smiling.

"Ehehe, yeah. Mael did say you were being hunted so we need to put you back in that costume before heading to Jurassic Park. I don't need a disguise. I am not that well known." Justine responded. "Although I don't regret it, I love looking at your body…" She flirted with her, adding a wink to the end of that sentence. Even though they are still best friends… there was no harm in flirting a little.

Apli blushed as red as her hair, making it hard to distinguish them apart. "You… pervert…"

"I know I am."

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alice groaned painfully, her stomach bubbling and her head throbbing. She felt like she was going to vomit soon. "I hate being sick!" The black haired beauty grabbed the bucket that was near her bed, courtesy of Mael, and held it near her face, just in case her body wanted to get rid of some acidic wastes.

A knock was heard at her door. She felt the puke coming and couldn't hold it in. She threw up in the bucket, letting out loud gags of agony while doing so. After throwing up, she quenched her nose at the smell and then placed the bucket away. "Come in… Ugh…"

Apli came into the room. Alice smiled weakly, a bit glad to see her. "H-Hey Apli…" The red head stood by the foot of the bed, just far enough away just so she doesn't get sick herself. Mael had to wear gloves or be in a gas mask to come near her.

"Just wanted to see how you two are doing before me and Justine head off to Jurassic Park…" Apli looked at her, noticing how sick she looks. Her skin is very pale and her hair strewn about. Sweat was constantly rolling off her face.

"That's sweet of you…" Alice was a little jealous that those 2 are taking on this mission… together. She is not blind in the fact that Justine may be interested in the red head than more than just a friend. If she ever recovers… she is not going to lose to that blue haired chick. Apli was hers first!

"Um… I am sorry for overreacting for the way I did yesterday… I think I kind of hurt your feelings, huh?" Alice asked, biting her lip as she looked at the red head.

"Think nothing of it. I understand that it would be a shock… seeing that… side of me…" Apli decided to quickly change the subject before things get sentimental or whatever might happen. She thought briefly for a moment, thinking of a subject.

"Alice… have I ever been to Jurassic Park before?" Apli asked her. Alice crossed her arms in thought. That was a good question. After thinking for what seemed like hours, she finally responded back.

"No. Not to my knowledge anyways. Why?"

"Because I am trying to steer clear from familiar areas that will give me back memories…"

Alice raised an eyebrow at that. Why didn't Apli want to regain memories? That's the whole point of getting rid of her Amnesia… but it is true that it seems that Apli suffers every time she recalls something. What she recalled, she had no idea… she wished the red head would just tell her… However, if she doesn't want to… she won't force her.

"Okay… I know you seem to hate recalling bad memories of some kind… but what if they are actually good? Apli, you can't escape regaining memories… Amnesia doesn't last forever you know…"

"That is what I am afraid of…" Apli muttered softly to herself. Alice almost didn't catch what she said. "What was that?" The Black haired beauty asked, looking at the red head strangely. The red head quickly shook her head, saying it was nothing. She was not ready to reveal that information to her… when she is not quite 100 percent sure herself, sure it seems obvious… but she just wanted to be very sure.

"Anyways, Apli, Happy Birthday! Oh and Valentine's Day… I guess. Your gifts are in the first drawer…" Alice pointed out to her before coughing and wheezing. Apli looked over at her dresser and walked over to it. She pulled the first drawer open to reveal a powerful looking purple scythe and a box of chocolates… How the hell is she going to finish all these chocolates she keeps getting?! She then saw that the items were on top of Alice's pink panties.

Blushing, she quickly took them out and then shoved the drawer closed as fast as possible. Staring at those any longer would give her a mighty nosebleed. "T-Thanks for the gifts… What does this scythe do that my old one can't?" Apli asked the black haired woman as she materialized the said scythe into her hand.

"The Scythe can make people confused and make them cough up any information without pause. Just gently tap them with it and it will do its work. However… only at night… may the scythe work… and it won't work on people with a strong will. Your old scythe just summons a tornado filled with swirling giant bones. I recommend keeping both scythes… just in case…" Alice explained. She coughed hard and covered herself in the blankets. "Now please go away before I get you sick or something."

AAAAAAAAA

Emmaline and Brooke walked hand in hand into the Jurassic Park World. The other members in the gang have yet to have woken up, but the blonde wizard made sure she left them a message so they know what's going on. She didn't really want to waste any time in waiting for them and just went with Brooke so they can go find Apli and her gang… if they are here anyways.

"It looks like Jurassic Park is locked for the time being…" Brooke pointed over to the huge gate that kept the dinosaurs in. There is a huge sign on the gate. Both of them headed towards it for a closer look to see what it says.

**_Jurassic Park is closed for the rest of the day…_**

**_It was an order by Dry Nook that it will be kept close until further notice…_**

**_We are not allowed to tell why he ordered this… _**

**_Come back tomorrow morning if you want to tour Jurassic Park entirely…_**

"I guess that means Apli isn't here. If Jurassic Park is closed, there is no way Apli could have gone in…" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, looking around the beautiful lush green world that is Jurassic Park. The only thing marring true earth beauty was this gate and a few other buildings within the area. She backed away a few steps to look up at the tall tower of Dry Nook's. If she had to guess… Ambrose had told Dry Nook that Apli was back and he had to lock down Jurassic Park in hopes Apli won't get in.

"Don't underestimate her, Brooke." Emmaline shook her head. "Apli is intelligent and malicious. For all we know she could have disguised herself as a worker of the area and went in without question from the guards…"

"Hmm, good point…" Brooke placed a hand on her hips, thinking. "If that's the case, we should let the guards know and let us in to investigate. Dry Nook's life is in danger after all…"

Without another word, they went up to the pair of guards at the gate. They at looked at the girls, easily recognizing them. Both of them gave a polite salute to them.

"Ah, welcome. You must want access to Jurassic Park." The first guard quipped. Both girls nodded in response. He looked at his partner, exchanging a look, before looking back at them with a smile.

"Ambrose has called us to let you have full access to the place. However, I am pretty sure Apli hasn't gone past us. Our security is very tight. We even check up on each other quite frequently."

"You can never be too sure… Apli may be psychotic, but she has her ways of getting through anything." Emmaline responded, folding her arms over her chest. The guards gave her a shrug and just stepped aside. They opened the giant gate. It moved away with a giant creaking sound that was almost unbearable for the ears.

"One thing you should be cautious though. The Dinosaurs in here don't play nice. We also have an unmarked T-Rex running rampant around here and we're not sure where it came from. All of us are trying to stop it, but it is way too vicious to fight head on. So… be careful. We don't want you to become a Dinosaur's Breakfast."

"Thanks for the warning…"

The couple looked at one another before going in. Brooke placed a hand on her cheek, sighing. "I can't believe we are doing this adventure again. Well granted it will play out differently, but the main point is still the same…"

"Yeah, trust me… I didn't really want to do this again either… but we have to stop Apli, no matter the cost. She is very powerful and psychotic. Why would so many people work with her? What do they see in her anyways?" Emmaline asked, just flabbergasted at the whole thing. Sure some criminals have the tendency to work together if they want to accomplish something, but… who would team with someone so… crazy and evil? They could be backstabbed for all they know. Apli isn't one to be trusted.

"I don't know. I don't think I can understand criminals anyways." Brooke shrugged with a sigh as the tall gates closed behind them. There was no going back now. If Apli is here… they have to protect Dry Nook from her, no matter what. Sure the security may be tight… but what good is it if Apli is smart enough to go past them?

"Well, let's get looking. Jurassic Park is huge and full of not so friendly dinosaurs so we got to keep a close eye on them and be on the lookout for Apli and her gang."

AAAAAA

Apli trotted down the stairs after visiting her very sick friends. Both of them won't be able to go anywhere anytime soon and she is sure that the other 3 are all probably in the same position as well. She is however quite surprised that Justine didn't get any illness… or even herself for that matter… It is either they have a very good immune system… which she highly doubts… or that mysterious person just didn't bother with them.

The red head sees her best friend tying her tennis shoes near the front door. A red lunchbox was next to her. It was probably made by Mael who wanted them to not be hungry on their trip in Jurassic Park. A world she barely has any knowledge of except that it was created based on the successful movie a few decades back that has the same name. Well… that's what Ahisa told her anyways.

"Hey there, pal. We'll head out in just a minute." Justine did not turn to look at her as she finished tying her shoes. "I need to go grab something in the living room. Mael said it is going to help us get into Jurassic Park with ease."

"Huh? Isn't using the Spiral Door getting us to Jurassic Park anyway?" Apli was confused.

"Well the world itself is easy to get to. The "PARK" on the other hand is off limits. Mael said we have a mole on the inside and says that the gate to it is locked up and guarded by intense security." Justine responded as she headed into the living room, humming as she did so.

"I guess… Dry Nook expected our arrival and is trying to lock us out from getting to him." Apli really doesn't understand why she is going along with this whole, "Kill the Council of Light" thing. Sure she knew they were the cause of her parents being executed AND sending her to a Mental Hospital that is beyond cruel and unusual punishment. Yes, she feels anger, but she has morals believe it or not. No matter how she acted in the past… this didn't feel right. She also refused to think that this Dark Princess is herself…

However, if she refuses to go… she might lose her friends. They all seem so nice… but doing this feels wrong… She sighed in exasperation. All she could do is see where this will take her.

"I think so… Mael informed us we should go and get your T-Rex back and kill Dry Nook all in one day. So as soon as we kill him… we are heading to Azteca to seal your T-Rex back in its rightful place." Justine pulled out what seemed to be a cannonball of sorts and a weird container of sticky unknown substance as it weren't labeled…

"What… is that sticky substance?" Apli asked, looking at it with a little disgust. Please let it not be something she has to put on or eat. It doesn't look appealing in the slightest!

"Dunno what to call it. There is a force field around Jurassic Park excluding the gate that allows entry into Jurassic Park. The force field is there to keep outsiders out and dinosaurs inside. So really, the only thing that allows you in or out is the gate. Dinosaurs aren't strong enough to break down that gate apparently." Justine explained as she opened the container. "Mael created it, he says it is a mix of alcohol, magical beans, dolphin semen, rotting flesh…"

"Good stuff…." Apli stopped her before the list got weirder and stranger… and before she threw up. "Let me guess… we are going to put that on to bypass the force field somehow with the help of the cannon firing us at the force field…"

"Pretty much…" Justine shrugged with a slight smile. It was like she didn't care about being drenched in liquid that had… dolphin semen in it. Apli shuddered… She was going to need a nice long shower after this day is over…

"Oh come on… Apli you have experienced worse things at the Mental Hospital." Justine politely reminded her, sensing her unease of this whole plan. Sure it was strange and unorthodox, but it was the only way for them to get the T-Rex and kill Dry Nook. She wanted revenge against each and every single member of the Council of Light.

"I know… I know…" Apli sighed and looked at her in the eyes, "By the way, you should really wear something to mask your identity, even if you are not well known. Ambrose might have gotten information that you were joining us somehow." She decided to throw that out there so that Justine won't get in trouble or something if she gets seen. Granted there was going to be trouble anyways.

"Um… well I do have a disguise… but I fear of your reaction. I haven't told you about the experiment done on me in the Mental Hospital. But, I might as well show you now…" Justine bit her lower lip, hoping she wouldn't freak. Apli gave her a small reassuring smile in response.

"Well I'll try my best not to freak… and I won't think any less of you, buddy. You were my only friend over in that hell hole. So… go ahead…"

Justine looked into her eyes, searching if she was telling the truth. Apli's eyes wasn't hiding anything and appear to be truthful. The blue haired teen sighed and reached behind to her neck. She appeared to be reaching for something and then there was soft clicking sound like something just unlocked.

Apli's eyes widened a little. If this is going where she think it is going… Oh my… They did… THAT to her!

Justine placed both hands on her head and with a small tug, her entire head came off her body. Apli gasped a little, still surprised after even expecting it. The now headless teen placed her head under her armpit, still looking at her.

"Yeah… I know… Those dumbasses cut off my head and kept me alive… SOMEHOW, so I become some kind of headless person that can switch heads with ease. They modified my whole body to make it so I can switch heads even after growing up. This was their idea of torturing me…" Justine replied, sounding pretty sad, but glad to be revealing this secret she has been keeping from her until now.

"They made me have plenty of weird heads just so they can show me off to the people on the streets so they can see what a total freak I was. You can't imagine how much that angered me and also hurt me…" Justine's mind traveled to that painful memory in the Mental Hospital. It was just after 2 days of being sent there.

_…_

_Justine sat in what appears to be an electric chair. She panted heavily, feeling electric shocks still go through her after receiving 10 seconds of shock from the electric chair. Her hair spiked up from all the electricity. She wished that her life would just end right here. Why must they continue to make her suffer? She wanted the hand of Death of take her to the afterlife. _

_The men that were watching her get electrocuted unstrapped her from the electric chair and grabbed her by the ears. She yelped as she was dragged out of the room, the men laughing. _

_"By order of Ambrose and Dry Nook... we are allowed to do a little experiment on you..." _

_The blue haired child could only whimper as she was taken into what seemed to be an operating table. They carelessly threw her on top of it and then strapped her down. The men laughed at her as they went and get some supplies. Justine did not want to know what they were going to do to her. She closed her eyes, hoping that this Nightmare will end... Why would the Council of Light do such cruel and unusual punishment to people like her?! This is morally wrong! _

_"Haha! Let us do the first part of the operation by not knocking you out with sleep gas... It is more pleasurable to us and more painful for you! HAHA!" A man had a knife in his hand and what looked to be a small machine of sorts. _

_Justine screamed as the man began cutting into her stomach. She tried to squirm and get out the way somehow but the other men in the room held her down, while also punching her in the face a couple of times. The girl could only keep screaming in agony as her own blood splattered everywhere. "STOP! IT HURTS! Just put me out of my misery! I rather die! PLEASE!"_

_"No. We won't let you die, yet! We still have years of torture for you before we let you die! Think of it as getting you prepared for Hell..." _

_The sounds of cutting into flesh got louder and Justine can no longer think, the only thing she can do was scream. How is she not dead with all this cutting?! It really, really hurts! After what seemed like minutes, the knife was out of her... but was soon replaced by the touch of cold metal. She shivered as she felt the machine get implanted inside her. _

_"There we go!" The Man punched the machine into her stomach, blood splattered on his face. He looked at with a grin on his face. "Now that that is taken care of... let us begin with the second part of the operation..."_

_One of the men holding her down brought out an elixir of some sorts and made her drink it. Justine could barely resist as the disgusting liquid of green slid down her throat. Before she knew it, a hacksaw was placed at her neck. She couldn't scream as they slowly and painfully started to cut off her head. All she could see was blood as she soon blacked out..._

_..._

_"_JESUS CHRIST!" Apli remarked, horrified. She also had to stop Justine from continuing with the story. She was seriously going to throw up if she told anymore. "I think I get the point... Jesus! I feel really bad for you..." The red head really did feel bad for her. Nobody should be tortured like that... this experiment or torture or whatever it is, is unforgivable. Knowing this... she was now determined to see to it that all the members of the Council of Light die! Screw having morals right now... She won't let them get away with such heinous crimes such as this!

"Yeah... I still don't know how I am able to talk... or how my brain can still connect with my body even after separating from it... but it must be the elixir they made me drank or the machine they placed inside my stomach..." Justine placed down her head on the floor. Her body than swirled the hands around her head as if casting something. "Excuse me, but I have to deactivate my head so I can put on another head. I don't like to use another head, but in times like these, it is good for nobody being able to recognize me..."

Apli could only nod as she sees the body of Justine cast a spell on the head. The head of Justine went lifeless. The body then picked up the head and gave it to Apli. The red head took it reluctantly, trying not throw up from holding her disembodied head and placed it in her bag, thinking that is what the body wanted her to do.

Mael came into the room with what appeared to be a girl's head with silver hair and chestnut eyes. It looked real and preserved really well. He must have been listening in on the conversation or knew this was coming and was prepared to bring it out.

"Whose head is that?" Apli questioned.

"Some girl that Justine accidentally killed when she was freed by you. I had to go get it late last night from Marleybone because Justine thought it was a good idea to use it..." Mael replied with a shrug as he placed the head on Justine's body. "Mika FrogWhisperer... I don't really know the girl. Apparently she was involved in some Witch situation a while back. That's all I know, but not like it matters. It is her head that matters..."

"Oh and do not fret. Justine will still act Justine even with this head. She will swear more often though..." Mael made sure the head was secured before leaving the room without another word. Apli didn't like how he just does things like it was normal to him.

Justine shook her new head. "Sheesh, I fucking hate switching heads sometimes... Ah well, at least no one would recognize me..." She quickly grabbed Apli's hand and the cannon with the strange liquid. "Come on let's go!" The red head yelped as she was dragged out of the Mansion. Their first mission together was about to begin.

AAAAAAAA

A brown haired spiky caveman with a club in his hand was talking to what seemed to be the Emperor of Mooshu, another member of the Council of Light. They were both talking in what appeared to be a dark room in Dry Nook's Headquarters.

"Are you sure your security is top notch to protect yourself? Apli is a dangerous woman that will kill without hesitation and knows what she is doing. One must not be too careful..." The cow told Dry Nook as he examined his very own sword. "We need all of us to be alive for us to protect the Spiral. If we all go down... the Spiral shall be doomed by the hand of Apli."

"Do. Not. Fret. Dry Nook strong! Dry Nook will smash that evil woman in pieces!" The Caveman slammed the floor with his club, creating a giant impact on the floor. The Emperor was not fazed by the insane Ape power his fellow member had. However, will his might be enough? His intelligence is lacking. One needs Brains and Brawn to even overcome Apli.

"Well then, friend, if you need me, call me. I'll be in Mooshu to up my security." With that, the Emperor walked away into the darkness, leaving Dry Nook all by himself. The caveman stroked his imaginary beard before turning around and walking away.

"She will feel Dry Nook's Club!"

The End of "Who am I?" Arc...

Starting, "I am who I am" Arc...

To be continued...


End file.
